It Had To Be You
by NellyLove
Summary: *COMPLETE* A new competitor has arrived to remodel the WWE's Women's Division. And she's here to take out any Divas who can't wrestle or have never tasted championship gold. But will love and friendship distract her from her mission?... full sum. inside
1. Preface

**I kept telling myself over and over again, "don't you dare start a new fic." but look what happened! This one hit me this morning and I couldn't wait to put it up!!! I'm really liking where it's going and I love the new OC!!! So, tell me what YOU(my lovely readers, reviewers, and haters)!!! **

**So, I own NOTHING except for Jade!!!! Oh, and, also there's some mystery in this one like there was in Hearts of Steel, except it's not her daddy but the person who trained her to wrestle!!!**

**So ENJOY! and remember REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Summary_

A new competitor has arrived to remodel the WWE Women's Division. And she's here to take out any Divas who can't wrestle or have never tasted championship gold. But will love and friendship distract her from her mission? Or will her mentor push her harder?

_Preface_

One more day. Then I start step 1 of my mission; be known. It's simple. I step out of a limo with tinted windows in front of the cameras. And suddenly the whole WWE Universe will be watching and waiting for me. And then, I'd move on to step 2; hit #1.

I smirked thinking about the blond that I would be brutally taking out first. What weapon would I use for this one, the first one? Hmmm...chair, sledgehammer, table? Endless possibilities. I hummed to myself softly as I looked over my hit list again.

I ran a hand through my freshly cut black hair. I had gotten a pretty good makeover before I had my meeting with Vince. She had insisted on it. I cut thirteen inches off my thick long hair, and now it went to about two inches above my shoulder. I had long bangs that I swept off to the right side of my face and one streak of blue going down the left side of my hair.

I stood up and walked over to the window of my hotel room. Tomorrow, I would show all wrestling fans, worldwide, that I was here to be dominant, that I was here to be powerful, and I was here to be champion. And I wouldn't leave without reaching those goals. And I planned to leave a black mark on the Women's division and show all of those prissy fake playboy wanna-be wrestlers that I was a true Diva.

I turned suddenly when my phone started ringing. I checked the number and smirked. "Hey," I answered. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes, "what do you think? You're the one who said it was time for me to talk to Vince." She scoffed, "oh shut it Jade." I smirked again, "I'm ready, to answer your question. And I'll take care of what I have to," I told her. "Okay, I trust you on this," she said and I could just imagine her nodding.

"You trained me, have a little faith," I told her, my voice softening. "I do have faith in you and I know you'll show those bitches what a real female wrestler is," she told me and I nodded. "Okay, thanks for the sentiment. But I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow after RAW," I said with an excited smile. "I expect you to call me after every slut is taken down, I'll be watching," she assured. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, "I'm glad you'll be watching. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye," and with that I hung up.

I placed my phone back in my bag and walked back over to the desk. I picked up my notebook and smiled down at the list. I let out a low chuckle and grinned. _This should be fun._

_1. Kelly Kelly_


	2. Kelly Kelly Part 1

**Okay, so, this is another taste of what Jade is like! Btw, her ring name is Amber. So that's what she be called during matches, interviews, etc...got it? Anyways...Any guesses on who her mentor is? Not yet? okay, i'll be waiting!!! lol! **

**Anyways...this is in Jade's first victim's POV; Kelly fucking Kelly...ENJOY! and please leave a REVIEW**

**because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kelly Kelly**

_Kelly's POV_

It was so annoying. The arena, audience and backstage, were all humming about this new diva. I watched her little video clip from the beginning of the show. A average height skinny toned woman stepped out of a black limo wearing a black pinstripe vest and black pants(like Mickie's new ring attire) and high-heeled boots. She had a studded belt on with chains hanging off of it and was wearing fingerless gloves.

She didn't remove her sunglasses or her black hat as she spoke to someone inside the limo then straightened up and walked past the camera. Great, another bitch to complain about shit backstage. Just what the WWE needs another wanna-be, unlike me. I'm the best diva on the roster. Not only am I the sexiest I'm also the best athlete. It's all thanks to me being a former gymnast.

I flipped my blond hair over my shoulder as I walked up to the board where all matches were written, looking to see if I was busy tonight. Oh, look. I have a match! Against...Amber? Who the hell was that? I have no idea, but if her skills are as fake as her name it should be an easy win for me. I frowned as I saw that girl from the promo walking down the hall toward the board. She approached it, looked it over, smirked, then walked over to where Todd Grisham was waiting.

_Who is she? _It turns out that I asked that out loud and Stephanie McMahon answered me. "That's your opponent for tonight, Amber," she said, sternly. I looked up at Stephanie then over to the girl. She reminded me of someone, but who? I couldn't remember. Oh well. She looked easy enough to beat.

I decided I'd eavesdrop on her interview.

**Todd: Please welcome my guest, the mysterious woman form the beginning of our broadcast, Amber. **

**The black-haired woman smirked at him. **

**Amber: Hello Todd**

**Todd: So you have your debut match tonight against Kelly Kelly. What are your thoughts on this?**

**Amber: My thoughts. My thoughts are that I'll kick that skinny little wanna-be's ass around that ring. Todd, I don't think you know about me, or my mission. **

**She eyed Todd and ran a hand through her black hair.**

**Todd: No I don't know. Will you explain it to me?**

**Amber smiled**

**Amber: Of course. My _mentor _has ordered that I take out all of the fake prissy models around here who call themselves Divas. And my first hit is Kelly Kelly. She's just an unlucky girl, what can I say. **

**Amber turns away from Todd to camera.**

**Amber: and Kelly, if I were you I'd be fucking scared. I'm not someone you should underestimate because tonight, I plan on ending your career. My _mentor _said that's what I should do.**

**And with that Amber began to walk away. **

**Todd: WAIT! Amber! Who is this mentor of yours?**

**He runs after Amber. She looks back and smirks.**

**Amber: And why would I tell you that. It would ruin all the fun.**

**And then she disappeared.**

My eyes were huge and my legs were shaking. This bitch was obviously insane! How did she even get a job here? I ran toward my locker room as fast as I could.


	3. Kelly Kelly Part 2

**This one's a bit longer! So be happy!!! LOL! Anyways! I own nothing except Jade Fontaine(yes that is her last name)...and the plot...Her theme song 'Nice Guys Finish Last' belongs to Green Day... and i do not own Kelly Kelly (thank GOD!!!)**

**So, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!! and VOTE on my new poll, please and thank you!!! and thanks to the readers who have reviewed so far! it means soooooo much to me!!!! thank you!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kelly Kelly Part 2**

_Jade's(Amber's) POV_

_Holla Holla_

Kelly Kelly made her way down the ramp doing her usual entrance and acting as if she cared about the fans. She slid into the ring and awaited th arrival of her opponent; me.

_Nice guys finish last, you're running out of gas_

_your sympathy will get you left behind_

I was wearing the same outfit I arrived in(minus the high-heeled boots which I had traded for actual wrestling boots) and walked out. I stopped at the top of the ramp, leaning on my left leg, and placing my hands on my hips. I flicked my head back before pulling the hat off my head and throwing it into the crowd. I ran a hand through my black hair before walking down the ramp.

I smiled evilly as I hopped over the top rope and stood there glaring at Kelly. "Bring it blond bitch," I mouthed and Kelly made a disgusted face. I smirked and ran a hand through my hair(it's a habit of mine). I stalked around the fake blond, measuring her. This should be simple. Win the match, beat the shit out of the wanna-be barbie. Wait, isn't her real name Barbie? Whatever.

_Focus Jade, focus. _So I did. The ref rang the bell and Kelly dove at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped away. I was going to make this quick. I pulled her to her feet by her hair, ignoring the ref. I shoved her into a standing position and kicked her midsection. She held her stomach and stepped back a few feet, stunned. I stood with hands on hips, smirking at her. This was quite entertaining for me.

Once she had gotten over the one measly kick she stood up to me, nose to nose. I narrowed my eyes at her. She quickly rose her hand, and went to slap me. _Oh fuck no..._My eyes snapped over to her hand, but my hand went to the other arm, I quickly twisted it behind her back. Once behind her I kicked the back of her right knee and it effectively buckled.

She was lowered down on one knee, and I kicked in the other. Now she was kneeling with me standing behind her, bending slightly to keep the arm there. She squirmed in my grip but I didn't plan on letting her go. I lifted my leg and kicked her in the side of the head once, twice. Her head fell to the side limply. I smirked, _next. _I let go of her, and she fell onto the mat.

I took a few steps away, measuring her distance from the turnbuckle. It was a far stretch but what the hell. Might as well give them a show since the match was so lousy. I got out onto the ring apron and skillfully climbed the turnbuckle. I faced out to the crowd, giving them a two fingered salute then jumped.

I hit the moonsault perfectly. _1...2...3..._ "And here is your winner; _AMBER!_" Lillian announced. I smiled, actually, as I stood and the ref held up my hand. I leaned closer to him, "leave the ring, _now. _And tell the other refs to stay where they are, _or else_." My mentor had told me not to be intimidated by anyone, and don't be afraid to hurt _anyone. _The ref looked at me shocked, I stared at him and he just nodded, scrambling out of the ring and disappearing."Good boy." I muttered, turning back to Victim #1. She was struggling to crawl away and out of the ring.

"Tsk tsk tsk Kelly. Where do you think you're going?" I scolded her, shaking my head. She turned her head to look back at me, she was absolutely terrified. And she had a reason to be. I had beaten her fucking easily. This slut didn't know anything about wrestling. She was just eyecandy for the WWE. Such a shame, this is what the company has come to.

I ignored my thoughts as I walked to her so I stood over her. She rolled onto her back and stared fearfully up at me. But I just walked away and got out of the ring, disappearing from her line of sight. She thought I had left her, stupid bitch. She scrambled to her feet and climbed out of the ring. The whole time, she kept her back to me. So when she turned around, she didn't know what hit her. Literally.

I drove the sledgehammer into her ribs. She doubled over in pain and I bashed the steel end into her skull, then her ribs again. I smirked as she fell to the ground. I hit her with overhand strikes, still with the sledgehammer. I continued the beating and when I was down, well, her hair wasn't so blond anymore.

I walked away from the bloody mess backwards. Smirking, always smirking. I lifted a hand victoriously, triumphantly. I grabbed a microphone on my way up the ramp backwards. "My name is Amber. And I have completed hit #1. ECW _'Divas' _you better watch out, tomorrow I take out #2."

And with that RAW cut to commercial and I went backstage, leaving the paramedics to Kelly.

* * *

**The whole beat down on Kelly was kinda suckish i know...hopefully the next one will be better...and she won't use a sledge hammer next time...i think that was the downfall with this one....oh well, hope ya liked!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**&**

**VOTE  
**


	4. Nattie

**Fourth Installment, technically 3rd chapter! WOO! Wow, i'm surprised by the response i've gotten to this one! It seems readers really like it!!! WOW! Anyways, sorry, won't be romance for a while, it'll mostly be Jade kicking ass, which i don't mind at all!!! LOL!!! **

**So, another hit is in the next chapter, i believe...this one is just the filler, but it has some important stuff in it! So, continue on.**

**One more thing. PLEASE leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! And PLEASE VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! i love you all to death! thanks for the support!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nattie  
**

_Jade's POV_

You know how people say, 'another day, another dollar' well, my saying is a bit different. Mine sounds like this, 'another brand, another bitch.' I like mine better. Luckily ECW was in the same city, so I didn't have to drive of fly anywhere. Actually for the next few months they would be in the same cities or at least an hour or less apart, which is nice.

I parked my rental car in the lot outside the arena. I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, pulling my bag out. I slammed the trunk closed and then walked into the arena. I ran a hand through my short black hair (told ya it was a habit). I bit my bottom lip as I walked into the superstar entrance, flashing my ID card at the security.

I hummed softly to myself as I walked down the hall. I tapped my fingers on the strap of my duffel bag as I walked. I ignored the people who I walked by, they were all whispering and staring but I tuned them out. Well, with the help of Green Day, who were blasting through my iPod earphones. There new album was totally kick ass. Though I'd always been a fan, and have loved all of their albums.

The Divas locker room was completely empty. No doubt I was the cause of that. I shrugged, pulling out my earphones, and opened up my bag. As I did so I heard the door open behind me. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here," a voice said. I turned and say Nattie Neidhart standing in the open doorway, TJ Wilson and DH Smith were standing out in the hall.

The two Canadian men eyed me curiously. "You're the girl that kicked Barbie's ass, right?" TJ asked. I smirked and nodded, "Yep, that's me." DH studied me and I just ignored it. "But, you can call me Jade," I said, nodding and holding my hand out to Natalya. She eyed it skeptically. "How do I know you won't take _me _out?" she said. I shrugged, "you don't. It's your choice, make an enemy know by choosing not to be polite. Or be smart, shake my hand, and leave if you fear your heath," I explained.

She met my eyes, "or neither. I can shake your hand and chat with you while you get ready for your next hit, who will _not _be me," she said coldly. "You've got a smart one," I told TJ with a natural smile, which seemed to ease all the tension in the room. "I know I do," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Yeah you do," she told him, smiling over her shoulder and pecking his lips.

I smiled, it must be nice to have someone who could be sweet and tender with you. But my mentor had made it quite obvious that no boys were allowed in my life during my mission. No distractions. At all.

I stretched my arms above my head before I pulled out a red leather jacket that only went down to just under my breasts. It had a black stripe that went from one wrist, up the sleeve, across the area above my shoulder blades, and down my other arm. I was wearing only a black wife beater underneath it. Nattie gave TJ and DH a pointed look and they left seconds later.

I smiled at her as I peeled off my jeans now only wearing black boy shorts. Nattie walked over to her bag. "So Jade. What's your last name?" she asked. "Fontaine. It's French. I'm French-Canadian." I told her. "Is that it?" she asked. I shook my head, "I'm a bunch of other nationalities. All around Europe but I'm half French-Canadian, it's the most dominant of all my genes," I joked and she smiled and laughed.

I pulled some extremely short shorts out of my bag. And shrugged, why not? I pulled some fishnet stockings on then the shorts over it. I pulled my red boots out of my bag and put those on, lacing them up. "Like the outfit," Nattie commented. "Thanks, I figured I should look stunning for all the ECW fans out there," I said with a shrug.

"So what brand are you really on?" she questioned curiously. I chuckled, "my contract signifies that I have no specific brand. I go wherever I need to," I explained. "Following your list of course," Nattie said, motioning with her hands. I shrugged. "Is it a storyline, or did Vince just agree to it?" she was intrigued by this matter. "Let's just say it's not a storyline, and that I have some pull with Vince." And with that I stood and left, preparing for my next hit. I pulled the piece of paper out of my back pocket and smirked.

_2. Alicia Fox_


	5. Alicia Fox Part 1

**This is a super short, and i'm sorry 'bout that. But i promise the next chappy will be a bit longer, plus it'll be another hit on Jade's list...**

**Okay, so this is in Alicia Fox's POV and Jay(Christian) makes an appearance, I just couldn't keep him out of it!!! lol!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks for all the support and reviews! I love my loyal readers!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Alicia Fox Part 1**

_Alicia's POV_

I stared at the screen. This was quite aggravating. Who was this chick who thought she could come to ECW and threaten me!?! How dare she. She has messed with the wrong Diva. I will kick her scrawny white ass around that ring. But at the moment, I am appaled by her backstage segment.

**Backstage Segment**

**Amber is seen stretching and preparing herself for her match against Alicia Fox. She straightened back up and came face to chest with none other than Christian. He looked down at her curiously. "Hi, I'm Christian," he introduced, slightly arrogant. Amber smirked, "Amber." she said, with a nod. They chatted for a few more minutes and then were rudely interrupted by Jack Swagger.**

**Swagger eyed Amber and she glared at him. Swagger and Amber both turned to Christian, but she spoke first. "I'll talk to you later, Christian. And good luck out there," she told him. He nodded, "you too," he said, watching her as she walked away. Swagger watched her too, as well as the camera.**

The rest of the segment had nothing to do with her so I didn't pay attention. I saw her waiting by the gorilla position for our match. God she was buff. And other than that all the guys were staring at her. Evan Bourne, Swagger, DH Smith, Christian, all of the young ones! That is soooo not fair. This bitch has to be gotten rid of. I can't stand more competition.

And now, it was time for our match. A stagehand motioned to me and I nodded. My music started and I walked out, doing my entrance. 'Amber' came out in her red and black ensemble, complete with a red hat with a black logo on the front. She stopped at the top of the ramp, flicked her head back, then threw her hat into the crowd. They were actually _cheering _for her. I don't believe it!

She walked down the ramp and toward the ring. She ran a hand through her black hair on the apron before jumping over the top rope and standing across the ring from me. I smirked and studied her carefully. She went over to a turnbuckle and mounted it, smiling to the audience. She hopped back down and turned to me, now ready to begin the match.


	6. Alicia Fox Part 2

**Short but it's just a hit...nothing really important...Anyways! Everyone's been demanding an update, so here it is! ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!**

**i only own Jade...**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Alicia Fox Part 2**

_Jade's POV_

I cracked my knuckles. I was totally ready for this bitch. She was smirking at me, studying me from across the ring. She thought she could beat me, truth is, she didn't stand a chance. Kelly Kelly even had more experience than this one...

I ran a hand through my hair absently as I smirked back at Alicia. This is gonna be way too easy. ECW Divas are boring, well, except Nattie. I shrugged slightly and then the ref rang the bell. _Let's finish this quickly. _

Alicia and I locked up in the center of the ring and I let her think she could over-power me. She pushed me down onto one knee but then suddenly I became extremely strong. And she was the one down on a knee. I smirked down at her, and kneed her in the stomach once, twice. Then I threw her down onto the mat and mounted her.

I punched her repeatedly in the face, enjoying this slightly. The ref pulled me off and I sighed, pouting. I rolled my eyes before helping Alicia to her feet, using her bouncy and fucking annoying hair. I swear I almost lost my hand in it. I was so engrossed with how creep her hair was that she got in a slap to my face. I raised my eyebrows at her in a 'oh fuck no, you did not just do that' way.

I slapped her, twice as hard, across her cheek. "Beat that," I muttered picking her up and suplexing her. This went on for a little while longer, with me obviously in control. Finally I got bored and decided to finish it soon. She was standing in the middle of the ring, bent at the waist, hands on knees. _Perfect. _I ran and kneed her right in the face. She was prone on the mat and I thought, 'eh, what the heck.'

I hit a standing moonsault. Then pinned her. But I wasn't done. The bell ran after the three count but I got the ref out of the ring then I slid out of it. I searched under the ring. _Well, I am on ECW...Why not choose an extreme weapon. _I straightened holding up my weapon of choice for this hit, a kendo stick.

I smirked as I sipped back into the ring. Alicia was coming to. She stood, facing away from me. And when she turned, well, I hit her right in the side of the head with the kendo stick. Then her neck, side, knee, and leg. Followed by the other side. I slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. I ddt-ed her on said chair and that cracked her open.

_Way too easy. _I thought to myself. _Way too easy. _I smirked as I raised my hands over my head. I was getting a fair amount of boo's and cheer's but I didn't really care. I was just smiling, really smiling down at the ring. Where the bloody and battered and officially taken out Alicia Fox lay.

2 down; 10 to go.


	7. Jeff Hardy

**Just to let you know, whenever they say Victoria, they're talking about Alicia Fox. Because her real name is Victoria...so...yeah...**

**Anyways, no hits in this chap, it'll start in the next chap...this is one of those in-between ones..but, she meets one of the two contesting males! JEFFY! Yeah, he's not my fav at the moment, and i'm glad Punker won on Sunday, but i'm gonna keep writing him as best i can!**

**ENJOY! and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed! it means soooo much!**

**Also, R.I.P. Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson, and Billy Mays...much respect to all of them...  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jeff Hardy**

_Jade's POV_

"What's up?" I asked answering my phone. "You didn't call me Tuesday, or Monday. What the hell?" she asked angrily. I rolled my eyed, "chill out. There really was nothing to report since I'm sure you watched it. Nothing else really happened," I shrugged. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Really." I confirmed. She sighed, "call me next time, alright. I worry about you. What if a hit goes bad? Huh? I don't want my protege to get hurt," she said. I smiled slightly, "yeah, I know. I gotta go. I just got to the arena. Ill talk to you later," I told her.

"Alright, kick some skinny bitch ass," she said. I smiled, "I will. Bye." and then I hung up. I got out of the car. I pulled my hoodie on over my loose fitting gray tee with my brother's restaurant's logo. My brother owned a Hawaiian restaurant in northern California. I flipped through my script for the night, which I had gone over with Stephanie. Yes, McMahon.

I had an interview with Josh, then my next hit. Steph was in on the whole plan and she's the one who convinced Vince to let me do it. He didn't like his eye-candy getting hurt. But Steph informed him of who trained me and he let me do it. With the one exception that I had to do a storyline of his choice once I was halfway through my list. Any kind of storyline he wanted. Hmmm, let me guess what kind of storyline that would be?

I rolled my eyes thinking about it as I walked into the arena. I was rushing down the hall, I needed to get my outfit from wardrobe and I was kinda late. "Shit, shit, shit," I muttered under my breath as I practically ran down the halls. And suddenly, _BAM! _I fell flat on my jean clad ass. I looked up wide-eyed. "Oh wow! I'm sorry," a Southern accent said. I looked up and saw one Jeff Hardy standing there.

He offered me a hand which I reluctantly took. He pulled me to my feet and he studied me. "I saw you're match on Tuesday. You beat the shit out of Victoria," he said. I nodded, "yep, that's me. Uh, Jade," I introduced, shaking his hand. He nodded, "Jeff," he said with a smile. I laughed, "I think I knew that," I said. He cocked an eyebrow, "really, how?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Hmmm...I don't think I'm gonna tell you that," I said.

Then I remembered wardrobe. I sighed, "I hate to cut this short but I'm late and I gotta go." I said with an apologetic smile. "It's okay, I'm late for a meeting anyways. I'll talk to you later, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "yeah, you will." and with that I disappeared down the hall.

I liked my new outfit for tonight. Knee length gray shorts with straps across the bottom and a top kinda like Mickie's old one but it was gray and red. With another short red leather jacket, but with a gray stripe instead of black. I smiled as I pulled the outfit on and then laced up my red boots. I got my hair and make up done and I was ready for my next hit. I pulled the list out of my bag and smiled.

_3. Layla_


	8. Layla Part 1

**Okay, I know this is horribly short, but the next one is much longer! I promise! Anyways! hit number 3 begins here! so ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL! **

**thanks to all who have reviewed! you guys rock!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Layla Part 1**

_Layla's POV_

I'd seen what this chick did to Barbie and Victoria. And it worried me. I mean, it's obvious i'm not the best Diva on the roster. And usually that's not that bad, but now....it sucks. Because I have to wrestler this woman who could probably kick a man's ass. She's thin and feminine yet muscular as hell.

I watched her interview in my locker room before heading to the gorilla position.

**Josh: I'm standing here with the dominating force called Amber. Amber, can you give us a clue as to who your next hit is?**

**Amber: Josh, now why would I do that?**

**Josh: uh...**

**Amber: Exactly, what would be the point of that. But I can tell you, and the next Diva, one thing; I've checked three off my list already.**

**And then she walked off...**

And with that she disappeared. I quickly left the Women's locker room.

I had finished getting my hair and make up down and was sitting talking with Michelle and Eve. When I looked up I saw the girl. I was taken aback when I saw her chatting it up with Jeff Hardy. No way. Her real name was Jade, so i'dheard. Her ring name was Amber. I watched as she laughed at something Jeff said, shaking her head.

"Layla! You're up in three after the break. Jade, same goes for you," a stage hand called. We both nodded. Jade looked back to Jeff and frowned. He nodded in understanding and then she took off. I walked over to the curtain and smiled toward a tech guy. He waited a minute before starting my theme song

I strutted out and did my usual entrance before Amber made her way out.

_Nice guys finish last_

_You're running out of gas_

_Your sympathy will get you left behind..._

She walked out to the music and smiled widely at the crowd. She pointed a hand gun at me and feigned pulling the trigger. Afterwards she ran a hand through her hair casually before walking down the ramp


	9. Layla Part 2

**Aww, look a longer chappy! Aren't you happy...well, sadly that rhymed...anyways! Here is Hit #3; Layla...in this she actually gets taken out, so..whoop whoop! ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! it means sooooo much!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Layla Part 2**

_Jade's POV_

I figured I'd play a bit of mind games with this biatch. So, I did the hand gun, pulling the trigger, before walking down the ramp. I grinned as I slapped fans hands. Even Vince was surprised by how well the fans were taking me. They seemed to get my mission, whereas Vince thought they would hate me for it. Guess people did like his eye-candy as much as he thought.

They liked actual women who could wrestle, but still look sexy and glamorous. AKA, the girls I wasn't targeting, which were few. But oh well, I didn't really care. I was about to accomplish another hit. And I needed to focus on that. Then I had a date to get ready for. Yes, a date. Before my match, Jeff had talked to me and ended up asking me out. Which I had agreed to surprisingly.

_Alright focus, remember, no distractions! _I told myself and I nodded as I hoped up onto the apron on my knees, then slipped through the ropes and bounded around the ring. Getting the crowd riled up, just how I liked them. Then I turned to Layla, facing her for the first actual time. I grinned sweetly, but she wasn't fooled.

She glared at me coldly and I just shrugged. Going along with her, I glared at her as well. The ref looked at me warily, "I wanna see a clean fight ladies." he stated. We both nodded. But yeah right, who was he kidding. The bell rang and we locked up. I got her in an arm bar, god she had no in ring talent. She pulled me over her in an arm drag but I gymnastically countered it and pushed her back into a turnbuckle.

I Irish whipped her across the ring and she shuddered into the opposite corner. I smirked, motioning to the crowd. I pressed my back against the corner then ran forward into a cartwheel and hitting her in the chest with an elbow. I had to use some kind of typical Diva move. I grinned as I jumped up onto the second rope in front of her, cornering her there.

I started punching her repeatedly in the face until the ref pulled me off. I growled at him before turning back. I went to spear her farther into the corner but she caught me in the gut with a knee. I stumbled away holding my midsection. She was just catching her breath, I guess. I rolled my eyes, turning around, grabbing her neck and bulldogging her.

I picked her back up and moved toward the middle of the ropes. With my arms locked around her neck I used her as leverage to lift myself up and bounce my legs on the top rope. Doing that propelled me backwards and I effectively face-planted her. I grinned rolling her over and pinned her. _1...2...3..._

I stood up and the ref lifted my hand. He gave me a look as if to say 'now leave.' But I just smirked and ushered him out of the ring. I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I circled Layla's prone body. I finally got out of the ring and dug around under it. I finally straightened up and pulled a trash can out after me. I heard a collective gasp as I pulled out a table as well.

I smirked as I pushed the table into the ring then the trash can before getting in. I picked up the trashcan and smashed it over her. She cringed before I placed the trash can over her head. I then turned to a corner of the ring and set up the table. Then I grabbed the trashcan-covered Layla and set her up lying on the table.

I winked to the crowd before quickly climbing the turnbuckle, with my back facing Layla. I turned halfway to make a hand gun and point it at her, I pulled the trigger before turning and jumping. Hitting the moonsault and effectively crushing her into the table.

I rolled off of the destruction sight, holding my back. Damn old injuries. I winced before rolling my shoulders and declaring myself fine. I smirked at Layla's unconscious and bloody face before dropping and rolling out of the ring.

I walked up the ramp, aiming another handgun and shooting. That was so much fun.

* * *

**Hit's 1-3 are complete! **


	10. Adam 'Edge' Copeland

**Okay, so the other man in the triangle is introduced in this chappy....and he'll be in the next a bit too..so ENJOY! plus, i'm having like Edge withdrawls...so, expect me to be writing him quite a bit in my fics! **

**I MISS EDGE!!!! *tear* Stupid injuries...he won't be back until sometime next year...**

**on a happier note...i love REVIEWS! So, please leave one because REVIEWS=LOVE! **

**thanks for all the LOVE i have gotten so far! You guys are great!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Adam "Edge" Copeland**

_Jade's POV_

I got backstage and grinned when I saw Jeff. "Hey, I have my match. I'll come get you after I shower up afterward, okay?" he asked. I nodded, "yeah, I'm gonna go shower too," I said with a smile then walked away. I was handed my jacket and draped it over my arm.

I walked into the Women's locker room and threw my jacket on my duffel bag. I rummaged around the bag and finally found an outfit perfect for the date. He said it would be casual so I pulled out a beige tank top with black skull and black low-rise skinny jeans. I then left the locker room to go get a bottle of water. I walked down to catering and found it empty. Except for one person. I cocked an eyebrow seeing the blond Canadian stretched out on a table.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle. He ignored me, I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the table. "Hello! Someone in that space between your ears?" I asked, rolling my eyes again. "Hey!" I snapped, poking his upper arm. He quickly removed his arm that had been draped over his eyes and sat up, pulling ear phones out of his ears. _Figures, listening to his iPod. _

"Uh...hi," he said, eying me uncertainly. "Hi, I was just wondering what you were doing, laying on the table and all..." I trailed off shrugging. "Oh, I was just prepping myself for my match tonight," he said, switching his iPod off. "Oh, so, laying on tables is your thing," I couldn't help but smirk. He rolled his eyes, "it's a quiet empty place. That's all I really need," he said, motioning to the empty room.

"Point taken," I said, pulling myself up onto the edge of the table. "Oh, I'm Adam," he greeted. "Yeah, I knew that, Edge," I mocked. His eyebrows furrowed, "you're that freaky dominant Diva, right?" he asked. "Oh, I'm so glad I'm known as 'freaky.'" I laughed. He rolled his eyes, "not what I meant. You're a powerhouse," he said with a shrug. I shrugged back, "nah, I'm just really into beating the shit out of real-life Barbie dolls," I said.

He laughed at that. "I have noticed. Who's next?" he asked. I laughed, "why would I tell you that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Because I'm a kind stranger," he said, puffing his chest out and sending me a charming smile. "Uh-huh, right... a stranger that I've seen on TV millions of times," I said, poking his chest. He laughed and shrugged, "but you've never met me until now," he pointed out.

"Mmhmm, sure," I murmured, trying to open my water bottle. "Fuck!" I muttered, "these things are always so hard to open?" I said under my breath. "Here, I got it," Adam said, taking the bottle from me and effortlessly opening the bottle. I narrowed my eyes, "men," I muttered. He grinned down at me, "What? No thank you?" he asked with a slight chuckle. I smirked and shrugged, taking my bottle back.

"Thank you," I said quickly before taking a sip and hopping off the table. I began to walk away to go back to the women's locker room. Jeff was bound to show up any moment. "Hey wait!" Adam called. I stopped and turned to look at him, "Yeah?" I asked. "You never told me your name," he said. I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted.

"Hey Jade?" a voice said, sounding a little confused. I turned back to the doorway to see Jeff standing there. "Hey Jeff," I greeted, raising my eyebrows and taking another swig of water. "What's up?" I asked him. "I checked the locker room to pick you up, but you weren't there. I asked Nattie where you were and she said she saw you heading to catering. So, here I am," he answered.

I nodded slowly, "I was just heading back to the locker room. I figured you'd be showing up soon. Let me just go grab my purse," I said with a smile. I turned back to Adam, "I'll talk to you later Adam. It was nice meeting you," I said politely with a charming smile before leaving the two men alone in catering.


	11. Date

**Okay, so, sorry there are no hits in this chappy....the next one will be in a chapter or two maybe...Anyways, first part of this chappy is in Adam's POV, then returns to Jade's so..ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"Stay away from her Copeland," Jeff said in a quiet growl. I cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about. I'm not the one who approached her. She's the one who talked to me first," I stated, trying not to sound defensive. Because sounding defensive made you sound guilty.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "sure." he stated, unconvinced. "That's a bunch of bull shit Adam," he scoffed. "Why do you hate me, you have no real reason to. I thought we were all past the Amy thing. Hell, Matt's forgiven me, why can't you?" I asked, getting a little ticked off.

Jeff glared at me, "it was cold and low, what you did to Matt. With Amy," he spat her name. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I don't have time for this, so can you please just leave me alone," I said, attempting to put my earphones back in my ears.

"Just stay away from her. I've already staked a claim," he said. I couldn't sit and listen to this. I turned my iPod off and looked at him. "Really? You're talking about Jade like she's a piece of land, or an object. Which she's not," I stated, sliding off the table. "Whatever Copeland, she's mine," Jeff said in all seriousness. "How do you know she's even that interested in you?" I asked. Jeff snorted, "trust me, she does," he smirked.

"Maybe you should start having more respect for women." I stated as we both stepped toward each other. The tension was crackling in the air. We would have started throwing fists, if Jade hadn't walked in. "Uh...guys, what's going on?" she asked. "Nothing." I said flatly, grabbing my iPod and walking out of catering, walking past the dark haired woman who was looking from me to Jeff, confused.

_Jade's POV_

"Jeff, what was that all about?" I asked the Southern man. He just shook his head. "C'mon, let's go," he said a smile replacing his scowl. I nodded slowly and let him take a hold of my hand, leading me out of the arena. I had grabbed my bag when I left the two men alone. I guess that was a mistake.

We went out to a small family owned pizzaria. It was nice, but when we just when we got out food and started really talking, my phone rang. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, pulling my phone out of my purse. My jaw fell open slightly. _Shit. _I thought instantly. "Uh..I need to take this call. I'll be back in a second," I told Jeff before excusing myself.

"Hello." I answered, ducking my head when I heard her start yelling. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL ME THIS TIME!" she yelled, angrily. "I know, I know! I'm sorry, I got busy," I told her. "Busy with what?" she asked, skeptically. "Well, I took a shower then I went out to get some food, I was hungry. So shoot me," I lied. But I had to. If I told her I was out on a date, she would kill me.

But first of all, I never should have agreed to go out with Jeff. It was just an all around bad idea. "Fine, whatever. Has Vince talked to you yet about your storyline?" she asked. I shook my head, though she couldn't see me, "no he hasn't. He probably will soon though," I said nonchalantly. "Monday, when you're on RAW, he'll probably be there too." she sated.

"Probably. Hey, my foods getting cold, can I eat it?" I asked her. She sighed agitatedly, "fine, go eat. But call me Monday AFTER your match." she warned. "What if Vince calls me in for a meeting?" I asked. "Then call me after that," she said, getting bored. "All right, i'll talk to you later," I told her. "Yes, you will," and with that, we hung up.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. What to do? I really didn't want to continue this date. It's not that it was bad or anything, but I just couldn't afford this distraction. I got into the WWE for one reason, to carry out my mission. Not date. So I walked back into the restaurant, knowing what I had to do.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry. That was my sister, there's been a family emergency, I have to fly home tonight." I lied easily. He looked worried then a little skeptical. I realized I wasn't really selling the excuse. So I quickly put on an anxious-sad-worried expression on my face. "I have to go," I said sounding sad. He nodded, "alright. I guess I'll..." he trailed off.

"I'll talk to you next Friday. Thanks for dinner, even though I didn't get to eat it. It was sweet of you to ask me out," with that I picked my purse up and my bag. "Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" he asked. I shook my head, "I'll catch a cab." I said before quickly leaving the restaurant.

Truthfully, I was just flying out to RAW's next stop...Tomorrow morning..


	12. Beth Phoenix

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit suckish...this next hit is really boring and really easy...so, yeah.. i actually had to check to see if Jillian was still even working with the WWE, it's been that long since i've seen her..so, yeah...ENJOY!**

**I had to put some conflict in there between the 2 powerhouses (aka, Beth and Jade)...so, yeah...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beth Phoenix **

_Jade's POV_

I grinned as I walked through the backstage area of Monday Night RAW. I was really laid back because tonight's hit would be just too easy. Jillian Hall, c'mon, she barely ever wrestles. I walked into the Diva's locker room. I noticed some of the girls, Beth, Mickie, and Maryse, look up and glare at me. They had all seen what I did to Kelly last week.

"You're a heel," Beth stated. I looked up from my bag at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, I guess I am," I shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at me, "to Creative you either are, or aren't. There's no in-between," she sneered. "Look Beth, I have nothing against you. Don't give me a reason to add you to the list," I warned the blond, running a hand through my hair.

"Nothing against me, you took out one of RAW's prime Divas," she said, cocking an eyebrow herself. "It just so happened that said 'prime Diva' couldn't wrestle worth a shit, and sure as hell couldn't protect herself," I growled back, crossing my arms over my chest. "Look, ladies," Maryse said, looking from Beth to me.

"From what i've heard, there are some Divas you're going to, eh, leave alone. From what I hear, it sounds like Beth is on that safety list. How do I put myself on it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "You don't get added to it, you're either on it, or you're not." I brushed my hair out of my face before pulling my top off and changing into my ring gear.

I smirked as I looked back at Beth, "if any of you see Jillian, tell her that I'm her opponent tonight," I said, leaving the room and heading to catering.

//

I hummed to myself softly as I walked down the hall. Catering was my destination and I got there without any interruptions. I grabbed a bottle of water and I could actually open it. I smiled triumphantly as I took a swig then sat down at one of the empty tables. I pulled my phone out and texted my mentor.

_Tonight's hit will be easy. Don't worry bout me. _I texted. She responded instantly. _I'm not worrying, i'm just hoping u do the rite thing. _I rolled my eyes after reading that. _Yeah, whatev, i'll do it rite. _I slipped my phone into my pocket ignoring her reply.

I glanced across the room and saw Jillian chatting with Rosa and the Bella Twins. I looked over at the screen, which was showing RAW. I didn't even really care or notice that Donald Trump 'owned' the show at the moment. I was just planning out what to do to Jillian. I pulled the hit list out of my pocket.

_4. Jillian Hall_


	13. Jillian Hall

**This is a pretty short simple chapter...so yeah... i only need one chap for this hit...that's how easy it is! lol! anyways..i hope y'all ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to all who have reviewed! you guys rock!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jillian Hall**

_Jade's POV_

I grinned as I popped the collar of my new silver, black, and green jacket. I was wearing black shorts with silver cross-stitching down the sides, so they showed off some skin. I was wearing a green wife-beater with a silver star design on the front with 'Amber' written through the star. It was kinda like my logo, I guess.

I was in the gorilla position stretching and doing a bunch of nothing. I smirked as I saw Jillian doing her entrance. As she walked down the ramp she began doing her horrible dying cat noise that she claimed was singing. It sure as hell wasn't.

Oh, I was certainly gonna fucking end this fast. I quickly grabbed a baseball bat that was in a closet where they kept the extra weapons. I grinned as I slid my hand over the smooth wood. I rested the bat on my shoulder as I waited for my turn to enter. But Jillian decided to sing a whole fucking son.

"Oh, bitch. Hell no." I muttered under my breath. While she was singing I ran out, without my music. "You call that singing!?" I asked into a microphone, which I dropped as I slid into the ring. I swung the bat and caught her right in the stomach. "You picked the wrong night to do a perfect job with your annoying ass gimmick. Now shut the fuck up," I growled at her as I grabbed her by her blond hair and shoved her into a corner.

I rammed the bat into her ribs, head on. I grinned as I used to ropes to help me get some air before I wrapped my legs around her neck and hit a hurricanrana. I smirked as I stood up, staring down at her prone body. I had knocked her out after swinging the bat into the side of her head.

I ran a hand through my hair casually as I spit on her. "You call yourself a Diva? Bull. Fucking. Shit." I said, so the camera could hear me. Then I dropped out of the ring and began walking up the ramp without looking back.

I was intercepted once I got backstage. "Uh, Jade, right?" I nodded at the assistant. "Vince wants to see you in his office," she said before walking off. My eyebrows furrowed but I just shrugged then decided to head for Vince's office. I was finally going to get my storyline from him.


	14. Vincent Kennedy McMahon

**I'm sorry if this is short, i just wanted to introduce the idea of the new storyline Vince is going to force upon her...anyway, the next chap should be a beginning hit..yep!!! lol! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed soooo far! you guys rock!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angle**

**PS- I only own Jade! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Vincent Kennedy McMahon**

_Jade's POV_

I knocked on the door to Vince's office, slightly hesitant. _Oh, c'mon Jade. You're freaking fearless! There's no reason to be afraid of Vince McMahon. He's not that scary, you talked him down last time you had a meeting with him. There's nothing to it._ I shrugged, agreeing with myself. "Come in," Vince called. I took a breath before turning the handle and walking in.

"Good evening Vince," I greeted with a smile. I looked down and was shocked when I saw Adam Copeland sitting in one of the leather chairs across form Vince. "Adam?" I said, confused. He looked up at me, "Hey Jade. Nice to see you again." he greeted. Were we just being insanely formal cause Vince was in the room with us. Because we certainly didn't act this way last time we met.

I just shook my head and sat down in the other chair. I looked at Vince with a cocked eyebrow. "Jade, I'm sure you're aware of the condition in your contract," he said with a nod. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded quickly, "yep." I responded. "And Adam, you know we plan to put you into a new storyline while you work on getting your title back," Vince said, Adam nodded. "And so, what better way for Creative to do something than to kill two birds with one stone," Vince clapped his hands together.

Adam and I both cocked eyebrows at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Vince laughed, "it's not like you can disagree to this Jade. And it's perfect," Vince sounded so proud of himself. "I never said I'm disagreeing. I just don't really get what you're getting at," I said, shrugging. "A romance angle between the new Powerhouse Diva and the Rated R Superstar," Vince said, holding out his hands, picturing it.

Adam stared at Vince, his jaw slack. "Wh-what? I thought I said I wasn't doing anymore romance storylines after the Vickie one," Adam said, glaring at Vince. "Oh, this one will be nothing like Vickie one. And I'm sure you'd prefer to keep your job," Vince said, looking at Adam pointedly. The blond Canadian sighed, defeated.

Vince grinned and nodded, "perfect, you start your storyline this Friday." he said. "Creative will fill you in Friday afternoon," Vince said before shooing us from his office. Out in the hall, Adam and I stared at each other. "This is perfect, I'm getting put into a storyline with Hardy's girl," Adam growled under his breath.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I am not 'Hardy's girl'. Thank-you-very-much." I stated, glaring at him slightly. "Really, you resisted his Southern Charm?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "the last thing I need right now is a distraction, aka Jeff. I actually made up an excuse so I could leave the date," I said, shrugging.

I looked at Adam again and realized what Vince was going to have us do. Panic fluttered in my chest. Shit, shit, shit. "So, who's next?" Adam asked, smirking. I grinned before I leaned forward, out of impulse I guess, and whispered the answer in his ear. I smirked as I pulled my body back and then waved goodbye.

_Adam's POV_

I'm really starting to like Vince's mind now. He just put me into a storyline with Jade, who was incredibly sexy. This should be fun.


	15. Katie Lea Part 1

**Alright, so this is kinda the beginning of a hit, it has the whole list thing at the bottom..Anyways, um...in 2 or 3 chapters Jade's new storyline with Adam will start...and for the sake of my fic, he does not get injured! a'ight? **

**Also HUGE thank you to Lady Spoink who is BETA READING this fic! Love you hun!  
**

**Okay, so, i love the response i get for this fic...everyone enjoys watching the semi-crappy, and just can't-wrestle-for-shit Divas. Personally the next Diva that will be taken out i don't really hate...i kinda like her but not really...so, i could care less what happens...lol...So far all the Divas that have been taken out are ones that i really REALLY don't like...hehe...**

**Just so y'all know there are still around 5 hits left...YAY! right? lol! **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**ENJOY!  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- OMG! WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YAYYYYYYYY!!! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS FIC! I LOVE Y'ALL TO PIECES!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Katie Lea Part 1**

_Jade's POV_

I hated having to get up early and driving to the next city. And what was worse was that my iPod died halfway through the drive, and I didn't have my car-charger with me. And, I forgot to get me coffee before I got onto the freeway. And I left my favorite lip gloss in the Diva's locker room at the arena where RAW had been held last night.

My day was officially sucking. Maybe another hit would make it all better. Yep, it probably would. I smirked to myself as I parked the car in the reserved parking lot for superstars and backstage workers of the WWE. I was starving so I just carried my bag to catering, not feeling like wasting time and dropping it off at the locker room.

I walked into catering and all eyes turned to me. I ignored to them, I don't get why they were staring. I felt glares piercing my back and turned to see Katie Lea, Natalya, and the Bella Twins glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked, next weeks there'd only be three of them at that table, not four. I ran a hand through my hair as I grabbed a plate and grabbed some fruit and a sandwich, plus a cup of coffee.

I sat down at a empty table and started eating. I was fine sitting all by my lonesome but then I looked up when someone, or two someones, sat down at the table. I cocked an eyebrow as I recognized one as Jason Reso and the other, Matt Korklan better known as Evan Bourne.

"Can I help you boys?" I asked, setting down my coffee mug. "We met last week," Jay said and I nodded with a short-lived smile. "This is my buddy Matt, we just saw you sitting alone and thought it was wrong that a beautiful woman such as your self should be sitting all alone," Jay grinned good-natured-ly. I cocked my head to side slightly, "really?" I asked, not believing him.

"That and I heard about your new storyline with Adam," he said that bit flatly. "Ha, caught ya," I said, pointing at him. He shrugged. "Does Adam want you to scope me out?" I asked, trying to suppress a chuckle. "No, that's not why I'm here. Actually Adam didn't ask me to do anything. I'm here of my own free will," Jay said, holding up his hands defensively. "Well, then you and your own free will can leave." I said, looking at my nails.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Matt laughing at Jay's expression. "Thanks a lot Matt," Jay muttered. I couldn't help it, I chuckled too. Matt grinned at me and I smiled back slightly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. I still had a while before I had to go get ready. "So, you guys got anything planned for tonight?" I asked.

"I got a match against Mark Henry," Matt said, shrugging. "Hager," Jay answered. I nodded, pressing my lips together. I looked at them when they suddenly stopped talking and noticed they were staring at me, waiting for my answer. I laughed, "I don't tell people ahead of time who my hit is," I smirked as they both sighed, disappointed.

Surprsingly, I talked to them until I had to go get ready. "Well, it was nice hanging with you guys but I have a hit to get ready for. Good luck with your matches," I said, getting up, grabbing my bag and walked out of catering and heading to the Diva's locker room. The girls were all still in catering so I was alone as I got ready. Black and purple were my colors of choice for the night.

After I went to hair and make up I was walking toward the gorilla position. I pulled out my list and grinned.

_5. Katie Lea _

* * *

**Hey, again...I know a lot of my readers out there are also writers who have their own dominant/bitchy OC...well, Jade needs a BFF! So, if you'd like me to use your OC in this fic as Jade's new buddy let me know in your review or PM me....I'd really appreciate it because i can't really use any of the real Divas because they're all feeling threatened...**

**Usually when i do this i end up using one of Kennedy's OCs but i figured i'd switch it up this time and ask for one of your OCs....**

**A few qualifications are in order of course (I can't just take any OC)**

**Okay, OC has to get along with Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy equally or semi-equally(lol)**

**She must be kinda a bitch, and definitely doesn't let people push her around**

**She has to be cool with Jay Reso, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, and Shane Helms as well..And Natalya...**

**Um...it doesn't matter whether she's face or heel... and i think that's all....**

**there will probably be more details in the next chapter..**

**sorry for keeping you for so long..**

**So now, you can press that button under this that says _REVIEW! _You know you want to! **

**Much love,**

**Angel  
**


	16. Katie Lea Part 2

**Okay, just to let everyone know that this fic vaguely takes place before Donald Trump 'owns' RAW and then makes the 15 superstar trade..that's why Evan, Mark, and Swagger were all on ECW in the last chap...anyways....this fic isn't gonna follow what happens exactly there'll be vague directions or clues as to when it is...but it might not be...lol**

**Anyways, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
**

**Oh, ahaha! The BFF applications eh!? I chose TWO i know...i said one, but then couldn't decide between two of them..sorry, those two people have been contacted so, if i didn't send you a PM saying i was using your OC then, I'M NOT! SORRY! just wait till the next time i need ya! **

**The BFFs will be introduced in the next chapter, i think..yep...so READ ON AND ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Katie Lea Part 2**

_Jade's POV_

Green and silver were my colors tonight, I was wearing a green and silver corset with tiny black shorts, and of course I had my shortened jacket on, but it was green and silver instead of the usual red and black. I stretched as I waited for my cue in the gorilla position

Katie Lea had just gone out, no brother in sight. Thank god, that guy was kinda huge compared to me. I mean, I maybe be tall and muscular but I was skinny and virtually smaller then most men. Anyways a stage hand nodded to me and started my music.

_Nice guys finish last. You're running out of gas. Your sympathy will get you left behind._

I smirked as I headed out, stopping at the top of the ramp, placing a hand on my hip and throwing my hat to the cheering crowd. I ran a hand through my hair before I started walking down the ramp, to the ring. I walked up the steel steps onto the ring apron. I sat on the second rope and wrapped my right leg around it. I posed for the camera, winking at it. Then I moved my body inside the ring, followed by my left foot, and I stood up, facing Katie Lea.

She glared at me, she knew what was coming. I stretched my arms above my head and grinned at Katie. She looked a little surprised, due to the fact that my smile was pretty friendly. But never fall for that, bitches. The bell rang and while Katie was being dumbfounded by my charming smile I speared her to the ground. I stood back and let her stand up.

When she did, I grabbed her arm and Irish whipped her into a corner. I ran at her, but she caught me in the face with an elbow. Stumbling back I glanced to make sure she was still in the corner. But she quickly stepped forward, grabbing my arm and Irish whipping me into the opposite corner. My back hit the turnbuckle hard and I didn't get time to prepare myself for the spear I received in the corner.

I grabbed her hair and threw her off me, away from the corner, and quickly pulled myself up onto the second rope. I attempted a moonsault but saw she had moved and I neatly landed on my feet. I turned and ducked to avoid a dropkick. She landed on the mat and I quickly mounted her, wrapping an arm around her neck, locking in a headlock.

She finally fought her way out of it and I stepped off her as she quickly stood up. She turned to face me and I quickly took her right leg out, sending her down on one knee. I grinned as I went with the other leg and kicked her hard in the side of the head. She fell to the mat, I went for the pin.

_1....2....3..._I stood as I was announced the winner. I grinned as I slid out of the ring over to where the announcer was sitting and grabbed two steel chairs. The ref was trying to wake up Katie, but she was still pretty disoriented. "Beat it," I growled to the ref. My eyes widened when he just glared at me, "I'm not afraid to hurt you," I said simply, dropping one of the chair.

I opened up the chair I was still holding and set it down. The ref stared at me then something came through with his ear-piece. After one last glare at me he left. Ha, Vince or someone along the line had told him to leave. I smirked as I picked up the other chair. Katie stood and turned, right into my chair. I grinned as I hit her in the head again.

I grinned as I saw her head was split and I pulled her to her feet and Irish whipped her into the corner. I went over to her, wrapping an arm around her head. The first chair that I had set up was in the middle of the ring. Perfect. I ran and bulldogged her onto the chair.

I stood up, brushing myself off. I called for a microphone. "5 down, 7 to go," I laughed before dropping the microphone and heading backstage.


	17. Theresa & Mai

**Alright, here's a new chapter!!! Introducing the two new OCs!!! Also, Jade's new storyline begins in the next chappy! yay! right? lol!**

**so....ENJOY and READ ON!**

**i only own Jade....Mai belongs to RandomlyAwsomer and Theresa belongs to DiamondWhiskeyGirl...so, whoo! thanks for letting me use your OCs!!!!**

**oh, and thanks Kiwi for beta reading this  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Theresa & Mai**

_Jade's POV_

It was easily admitted that I was nervous about what was going to transpire tonight. I had already gotten yelled at by my mentor earlier for forgetting to call her, again. But she didn't really scare me, no, my new storyline did. I walked into the arena where SmackDown was being held, with the same nonchalant air about me that I always carried.

"Hey," a voice said and it made me jump at it's suddenness. I turned to see Adam standing behind me a ways, hands in the pockets of his jeans. I cocked my head slightly to my side, shifting my bag on my shoulder nervously. He studied me for a second, walking closer. "Something seems different about you this time," he said, musing to himself, I think.

I cocked an eyebrow, "really?" I asked with a slight smirk. "Yeah...you seem...I dunno, nervous?" he chuckled. I shrugged, "why shouldn't I be?" I asked, meeting his eyes slowly. He shrugged as well, "I...just trust me out there. I'll have your back," he said. I smiled slightly, "thanks...I needed that," I murmured. He nodded, "you looked like it," we both laughed quietly. "Well, I'll see you later then," I said, giving a small wave then turning to walk away down the hall.

I walked into the Diva;s locker room, minding my own business. As I walked through the doorway, someone roughly shouldered past me. I looked up and my eyes met brown ones glaring back at me. I raised my head and chin defiantly, showing I wouldn't back down. She snorted then continued out the door. I watched her for a second.

"Don't mind T, she just doesn't like you much," a voice stated. I turned to see a black-haired, green-eyed woman staring at me, eyes uninterested. I sized her up, I knew who she was, Mai Johnson. Former Divas Champion. And the woman who had so rudely shoved past me was Theresa, former WWE Women's Champion.

"What's not to like?" I asked sarcastically, setting my bag down. I felt the short woman watch me. She was a few inches shorter than I, whereas Theresa was taller. "Was that supposed to be funny?" she asked, leaning against the wall. I shrugged, "not really, I guess." I muttered. She scoffed, "alright, then. Someone's got a lot of personality," she murmured.

I shot a glare at the shorter woman. "Look, I'm not in a good mood. If you want a chatty Jade, come back at a later date," I snapped, pulling my boots out of my bag. She glared at me before disappearing out the door, leaving me alone.


	18. The Interview

**YAY for chappies! lol! I'm in a good mood, which is a good thing..anyways...this chappy is a day or 2 late(i do have a schedule as to when i update what....currently i'm late on updating everything....)...so sorry bout the lateness....even if you didn't realize it..**

**whatever, anywho! please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and thank you Kiwi for beta-reading this with supder-duper speed! **

**Uhhh, the storyline begins in this chappy...and prepare yourself...Jade's mentor is revealed in the next chappy! oooohhh yeah!!! lol!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Interview  
**

_Jade's POV_

It was time. The show was about to start and my interview would be shown in the first 15 minutes of the show, after the first little talking session out in the ring. I stretched at the area where the interview was to be held. "Hello again," I heard Adam's voice greet as he walked up beside me. "Hey," I replied, rolling my shoulders.

"You ready for this?" he asked, referring to my script, which was lying on the ground. I nodded, "yep, I'm all good," I told him, flashing him a confident smirk, which he returned. "Alright, we're ready to film!" the camera guy yelled as Josh appeared and nodded to me.

"And..ACTION!"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"**I'm here right now with Amber." Josh announced before turning to me. "Amber I was wondering if you would possibly tell us who your next target is tonight?" he asked. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Josh, of all the interviews you and Todd have conducted, have I ever told you who my next hit was?" he paused and shook his head, "no."**

"**So what do you think my answer is gonna be this time?" he didn't answer. "You wanna know why I won't tell you?" he nodded. "Because I think the WWE Universe likes the surprise, the suspense," I paused, "and the mystery." He nodded, "the one of the first times I talked to you, you said you would be waiting for the day you were offered a title shot, are you still hoping for that?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.**

"**Josh, I'm not hoping for it. I know I'm gonna get it. It's just a matter of time before Michelle's gold is wrapped safely around my waist. But until then, I will wait. And I will continue marking off the shitty Divas on my list. And then, when I'm champion, I'll only have **_**real **_**competition to worry about," I said with a satisfied nod. Of course we were interrupted.**

**Edge stepped into the camera's view. "Whoa whoa whoa! **_**You **_**want to be champion. You've had what? Six matches, in total, and you want a title shot already. I'm a nine time World Heavyweight Champion, I should be getting title reigns, not you," he said.**

**I glared up at him, "You want to be Women's Champion, fine, go talk to Vince. I'm sure he'd let you wrestle in a skirt, hell, he let Santino," I said. "You really don't want to mess with me New Girl." he scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You did not just call me New Girl? By calling me New Girl you are suggesting that I'm new to this, to wrestling. You're implying that I'm an amateur. But after everything I've done to those other Divas I think it's pretty obvious I'm not. So don't you dare call me New Girl."**

"**So what, you've taken out the worst of the division, what does that prove?" I glared at him and poked him in the chest, "listen here Mr. 'Rated R' Superstar, who all the fans know is really just Rated PG-13, but that's beside the point. I've taken out almost half of the Women's Division. And not in regular ways, might I add. So if I were you, I wouldn't be talking to me the way you are because I would take you on, just like I did with all those other skanks, and kick your ass in the exact same fashion."**

"**And if you think that because I'm a Diva, that you're better than me. Think again, because I will not stand by and let men walk all over me. So Blondie, if you wanna mess with this bitch, you better come prepared." I pulled away. Edge and I glared at each other. Our gazes locked and glaring. And then suddenly, his hands were holding my face and his lips were on mine, fiercely, ****hungrily. **

**When we broke apart we just stared at each other, the same way we had before. Then we both stubbornly walked out of the camera's view.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	19. Eve Part 1

**Oh gasp! to late to guess who Jade's mentor is now, for she is revealed in this chappy! well, we'll see who was correct, and who wasn't...hehe! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**and just because her mentor is revealed does not mean this fic is even CLOSE to ending..there's still a LOT left...so, READ ON!**

**I only own Jade....  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Eve Part 1**

_Eve's POV_

"This is insane!" I exclaimed, looking from the match-board to Maria, and back. "Well...uh, Eve, I don't think there's anything you can really do about it," Maria said, making one of her sad faces, biting the tip of her finger. I let out a huff of breath and placed my hands on my hips. I looked up at the screen hearing the name Amber.

I raised my eyebrows at the promo. "Adam? Really, they couldn't find anyone better?" I asked. "Those kinds of storylines with him are kinda boring, and overdone," Melina agreed as she joined us, glancing over at Maria. Maria smiled and waved at her. Mel just grinned and nodded before looking at me. "I'm guessing you're facing her?" Mel asked. I nodded, "sadly," I muttered.

"Look, if you need it, I've got your back. I'll get down there as quick as I can before she tries anything," Mel assured me. I grinned and nodded, "that would mean a lot, I'd hate to have my career side-tracked because of one psycho Diva. If you can even call her that," I said, making a face. Mel and Ria laughed.

"Wow, thanks...that' really boosted my self confidence," a voice said, I turned to see Amber standing there. I wished I could disappear. She definitely now would want to kill me out there. She ran a hand through her black hair and shrugged, "It's really nothing personal Eve. If it was my choice, I'd spare you. But obviously, it's not," she said. I glared at her, "it fucking is your choice," I said.

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair again. "Eve, seriously...." she sighed, shaking her head. She then shrugged, "you're not gonna listen to a word I say, so I might as well save my breath," she muttered before walking away. I glowered at her retreating figure as a feeling of doom settled in the pit of my stomach.

_Jade's POV_

I doubt that bitch even knew my name. They were probably all referring to me as Amber. But whatever, I was busy enough with this new freaking storyline. And I knew neither I, nor my mentor will like how my match turns out tonight.

"Jade! Hey, where you going!" A voice called. I whipped around to see Adam jogging to catch up with me. "Hey," I greeted flatly, I hadn't talked to him since the promo. After we had finished it we had both just walked away. And I think it was a good thing we had, that kiss had way too much meaning in it. Too much feeling.

"I just..." he trailed off running a hand through his hair. I cocked my head to the side slightly, smirking. He was at a loss for words, how cute. _Goddammit Fontaine, you can't think that way about Adam! Anyone else is fine, just not Adam! _I yelled at myself in my head but kept up my smirk which slowly turned into a smile as Adam stepped toward me. "I want to do this right," he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows, "do what right?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

He laughed, "do this," he murmured, leaning down. "OH HELL FUCKING NO!" a voice yelled. My eyes widened as I pulled away from Adam and spun around. My jaw dropped. No! She couldn't be here! NO! I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at her. Adam was just as shocked as I was.

"JADE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! HOW-YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER SLUTS! AREN'T YOU? ADAM? REALLY? THAT'S SO FUCKING LOW, YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANGEL!" she yelled and I flinched. I hated it when she yelled, she got scary.

"A—Amy," Adam stuttered staring at her. My red-headed mentor switched her gaze to Adam, "yes Adam, it's me. And this here, is my bitch, so get your hands fucking off her. You're no good for her!" Amy yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Adam. "You only have this job because I told Vince to give it to you, you fuck one thing up and you'll be fired," Amy growled under her breath. I stared at her, meeting her eyes.

"What you probably saw earlier was out of my control. Vince is the one who made the storyline. Not me! So don't blame me for something that is out of my hands and in my contract!" I yelled at her. She looked surprised I had yelled. "Now let go of me, my match is second on the card," I muttered under my breath.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We are not done with this conversation," she murmured in my ear before letting me go. "You sound like such a fucking mom," I growled as I shouldered past Adam, "I'll see you out there," I said to him before disappearing down the hall.


	20. Eve Part 2

**Alright, well, there's a little bit of friction within the ranks of the Divas..and it shows that Jade isn't always gonna get to kick the shit out of a diva...though she usually will...but anyway.....ENJOY AND READ ON!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE ON MY POLL! thanks to everyone who has reviewed sooooo far! **

**I only own Jade Fontaine...**

**thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this chappy!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Eve Part 2**

_Jade's POV_

I smirked as Eve stood in the ring. There was a commercial break before my entrance, so she was waiting down there. I ran a hand through my hair, desperate to let out some of my anger on Eve. I couldn't believe Amy was actually here. How did she get here so fast? I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

My stress levels were high, and I couldn't take any more thoughts or pressure. Or I would physically and figuratively and literally explode. And that was the last thing anyone wanted, trust me. A small smile graced my lips as my them started up. The familiar lyrics began and I headed out, stopping at the top of my ramp and doing my usual thing.

I headed down the ramp with a no-nonsense air around me. Eve was in for hell on Earth, and she could see it. She glanced around, trying to stay in character and be brave. But I was intimidating, even I knew that. I may not be super tall, but I'm muscular and compact. I slid into the ring and stopped, staring at Eve who stood across from me.

She was probably one of my toughest opponents I'd had so far, her and Katie Lea. The two maybes on my list. I lifted my chin slightly and motioned for her to come at me as the bell rang. She did, locking up with me in the middle of the ring. She was strong, I knew that much just by looking at her and watching her matches.

So I had to bring out the high-flyer in me. The match went back and forth, pretty even. Then she slipped up. She Irish whipped me into the ropes and then bent over as I came back at her. I grinned as I was thrown toward the ropes and I grabbed the top rope and pushed off the second rope with my feet, turning in the process.

As she stood I hit her with a crossbody. I went for the pin, getting a two count. I cursed under my breath as she laid there, winded. I smirked as I quickly and expertly climbed to the top turnbuckle. Posed for a split second, then jumped. I landed the moonsault and then pinned her. _1....2.....3...._ _RING RING RING! _The bell rang and I stood with a smile.

I grinned down at Eve as I nudged her with my foot. I headed to get out of the ring on the side where the ramp was. "Don't even think about it!" A voice yelled. I turned to come nose to nose with Melina. I narrowed my eyes at her. "C'mon, let's get Eve out of here," It was Maria. They were both there with Gail.

I couldn't take on three, possibly four, all at once. So I just shook my head with a growl and walked backwards up the ramp. That hadn't gone at all right. I shook my head before turning and heading backstage. I had more important things to worry about. Like Amy.


	21. Amy 'Lita' Dumas

* * *

**Soooo, here's the next chappy...confrontation time!!! fun fun fun! ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock!**

**I only own Jade!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Amy "Lita" Dumas**

_Jade's POV_

She was waiting for me once I got backstage. "You just let her get away like that?" Amy asked angrily. I narrowed my eyes, "there were three of them, and one of me. I couldn't have fought them all off," I growled. She narrowed her eyes now, "yes, you could have. I trained you, you're a fucking powerhouse, you could have kicked all four of their asses. And you will, you'll take all of them out!" she yelled.

"No, Gail and Melina aren't even on the list," I replied, crossing my arm's over my chest. Amy shook her head, "you're going to do whatever I tell you to do. Remember, you owe me. I got you this job! Without me, you'd still be wrestling in the Indies as Camilla. I made you, and with one false step, I could ruin you," she threatened. I raised my eyebrows, not scared of her at all.

"Amy, I'm not going to decimate all of the Divas. I need some kind of competition," I said, trying to reason with her. I hated to fight with her, she was like a sister, or a mom to me. She shook her head slowly, "no, you take all of them out and that proves you are the greatest ever. And the reason you're the greatest is because; I. Trained. You." she said, stepping closer to me with each word until we were nose to nose, toe to toe.

We glared at each other, evenly matched. Neither one of us would back down. "Whoa! Amy, Jade, stop!" A voice said before someone separated us, stepping between us. I looked up to see Adam standing there. Amy glared at him, "what are you doing?" she asked Adam incredulously. "I'm stopping you two from totally going ballistic on each other," he replied, snapping at her slightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. I tugged on Adam's arm, pulling him away from Amy. Her eyes snapped to me, they were dark with anger. "What are you doing?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "stopping you from attacking Adam," I answered. "Why do you even care if I attack Adam?" she asked, daring me to answer. "Because, he's my friend, and you're like my sister." I answered, tilting my chin up defiantly.

She glowered at me, "trust me, Adam doesn't want to be your friend," she muttered. I glared at her, "Amy, have you ever though that the only reason he treated you the way he did is because you're a slut who let him?" I asked. Amy gasped audibly and I just smirked. Then all of a sudden, _SMACK! _My hand went up instinctively to my cheek.

"Oh, hell fucking no. You did not just slap me," I growled. She smirked, "yeah, I did. You deserved it, you were being a total bitch," she answered. "Huh, did you ever stop and think maybe it was you who was being the bitch?" I asked. NO." she replied and then a resounding snap was heard as I slapped her right across the face. She stared at me in complete shock.

And then we jumped at each other, and were rolling on the floor, fighting. "Jade!!!" Adam's voice hissed in my ear before two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off Amy. "Amy?" a voice asked and then someone was behind her, grabbing her arms, stopping her from attacking me. We both fought against the men restraining us.

"Let me go," Amy hissed, the man complied and then she walked away, not even glancing back at me. I spit on the ground where she had been standing. "I don't need you to become a champion, Amy. I never did. I can do it all on my own!" I yelled after her. Seeing her shoulders tense.

She knew I was right


	22. Start Over

**I know, this is horribly short! ahh! but i kinda lost inspiration for it while i was writing it, and i was sick..sorry..uh, the next one will be better...so, yeah! ENJOY!?**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and please VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**I only own Jade**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Start Over**

_Jade's POV_

I let out a huff of breath as I slowly calmed down. "Jade," Adam's voice was hesitant. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, finally becoming completely calm. Adam placed his hand lightly on the small of my back. I turned around and looked at him. His hand was now resting lightly on my hip and I looked up at him, "I'm okay..." I trailed off with a shrug. He studied me for a second, then went to open his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Jade? Amy's Jade. Oh this all makes sense now," a voice said. I turned around, acknowledging Matt for the first time. He had been the man who held back Amy. His brown eyes studied me, "how did Jeff not recognize you?" he asked himself. I shrugged, "I never really met Jeff. You, on the other hand...I did," I said slowly. He nodded, "I know...you cut your hair," he said. I bit my lip and nodded, absently ran a hand through my hair.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Adam asked. "Yeah, we met back when I was with Amy."Matt answered. Adam looked at me and I looked at Matt. "I'll...uh, leave you two alone," Matt said, before walking off down the hall. Adam cocked an eyebrow at me, "so....you've known Amy since her Team Extreme days..." he trailed off. I nodded, "yeah...I was her pride and joy, I had a developmental contract with the WWE back then. I was young," I said quietly.

"So, you remember me," he said. I nodded, "I remember you always being with Amy. And because of her being with you for all that time, she forgot about me. Until you guys broke up and she retired, then she focused on finishing my training and getting me an actual job," I explained. Adam stood closer to me, "let's start over," he said.

My eyebrows furrowed, "what?" I asked. "Hi, I'm Adam Copeland," he said with a slight smile. I couldn't help but smile slightly as he held out his hand. "Hi Adam. I'm Jade Fontaine, the freaky scary powerhouse Diva," I introduced. He laughed and took my hand, shaking it.

I think starting over is exactly what we needed


	23. Stop It, Copeland!

**So sorry, this chapter is like 2 weeks late! ahhhhh! sorry, life has just been really horrible..between my brother having surgery and then yesterday he was rushed to the emergency room, to getting ready for my Halloween Banquet with the "S" Club, to my nephew's seventh b-day part this Saturday...to...a whole bunch of other crap, like school, homework, family, etc...**

**i apologize because several other updates are late already and several more will probably be...sorry...**

**but please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! VOTE on my POLL PLEASE! lol..uhhh, that's it...**

**oh wait, i only own Jade..and i know a while back i asked for a(n) OC(s)...and they've only been in one chap since that..well, enter Mai and T! woohoo! from here on out you should be seeing a lot more of them! yay!!! lol..so, i do not own them, Mai belongs to RandomlyAwsomer..and Theresa belongs to DiamondWhiskeyGirl...so, yeah..**

**ENJOY**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Stop It, Copeland**

_Adam's POV_

Jade's smile was dazzling, when she actually showed it off. If you ignored her bitchy attitude and 'stay away from me' aura, she looked and seemed like a beautiful, confident, independent woman that wanted to be liked by everyone. She just wanted to be accepted, to have friends. I studied her for a second longer. I desperately wanted to bring up our kiss earlier.

It hadn't been just a storyline kiss. Oh hell no, it felt like so much more. Usually on-screen kisses are shared between two people who are being forced to do the whole 'romantic' thing for Vince's enjoyment. And they're usually fake, with no feelings or passion behind them.

Our kiss; totally different. It was passionate and felt damn real. Like she wanted to kiss me, badly. And I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to kiss her. Well, I wanted to do much more than just kiss her. But we'll take this one step at a time, eh?

She looked up at me, running a hand through her hair. My eyes instantly fell to her full red lips. _Don't think about them that way, Copeland! Try some self control!_ I mentally yelled at myself. She smirked now, "well, I guess I'm gonna head to the hotel, check in, all that fun stuff," she said. I smiled slightly, "yeah, I'll see you....next week?" I asked. She nodded, "yeah, watch me on RAW and ECW?" she asked.

Now I smirked, "of course freaky, powerhouse girl," I said. She rolled her eyes and then we kinda stood there awkwardly. Do I hug her? Should I just walk away? How exactly are we supposed to say goodbye? I was surprised when she stepped toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist. After a stunned moment, I placed my arms around her, hugging her.

So that is how we were supposed to say goodbye. We pulled away seconds later and she gave me a small wave before heading off. I watched her walk away down the hall, wanting to follow her and then suddenly push her into an empty locker room and have my way with her. _There you go thinking like that again...Stop it. _I chastised myself with a sigh. But there was something else I wanted to do.

I began walking down the hall in the opposite direction Jade had gone. The way Amy had exited the scene. I wondered if the redhead had already left, gotten in her car and driven off. I hoped not. And tonight, I was just a lucky man because when I turned the corner; there she was. Exiting Teddy's office that Vince was claiming as 'his' while Teddy was on probation.

"Amy!" I called. She froze then turned to face me as I slowed my pace. I stopped about ten feet away from her, not really wanting to get any closer. She narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Adam?" she said in a flat question. I frowned, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her tone. "Why were you just in Teddy's office?" I asked, deciding to ignore my earlier reason for going after her. Forget about learning when and how she started hating me so damn much.

"Because Jade needs to learn not to mess with the person who made her who she is," Amy stated, glaring a whole through me. My frown deepened. "Amy, what are you talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Adam, seriously. She chose you, over me. That's just not how I taught her. If she won't do things my way, she's no use to me, or the WWE," Amy said with an annoyed sigh.

"You don't have control over Jade. You can't punish her for thinking for herself," I said, my eyebrows furrowing. Since when did Amy get so controlling and possessive? "Adam, I made her. Without me, she would have never been trained, she wouldn't have a job. She'd still be that whore who let her boyfriend beat her day in and day out." Amy said, sounding like Jade owed her life to her.

From the sound of it, maybe Jade did. But still, it's not like Amy _owned _her. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Oh, of course Jade hasn't told you _anything_. She never tells anyone. She hates it when people pity her for being abused. Even when she was a kid. She just made bad decisions on choosing friends," Amy scoffed. "She was naive, and I made her realize the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. And that people will hurt you without out a seconds notice. And I don't want her to get hurt anymore. Especially not by you." She said.

And I realized, she wasn't angry with Jade. Well, she was frustrated. But she wanted to protect, to teach her that she was doing the wrong thing. Like a mom teaches her children a life lesson. That's what Amy was doing. I stared at the redhead. "Adam, don't you dare lead her on and then rip her heart out. I will hurt you if you hurt her. Stay away from her as much as possible. I'll do what I can to get her out of this storyline," and with that Amy turned around and left.

I never got to get a full on answer to why she was in Teddy's office. And I still didn't get why she hated me. I sighed and turned around. I might as well head to the hotel.

_(meanwhile)_

_Jade's POV_

I let out a tired sigh as I walked toward the Divas locker room. Eve and her group had already left. There were only three bags left in the locker room when I walked in. I looked up when I heard footsteps walk through the door behind me. I turned to see Theresa and Mai standing there. Theresa was leaning against the door frame and Mai was studying me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Mai shook her head slightly, and I think I saw disbelief in her eyes. "You just stood up to one of the best Divas of all time, and she was, is, your mentor. We're just a little surprised," It was Theresa who spoke, shocking me a bit. I thought she hated me. I saw Mai nod. "That was kinda amazing," she commented with a nonchalant shrug.

I raised my eyebrows at them, "are you complimenting me in some kind of complex way?" I asked. "Yeah, we are," Theresa clarified. I smiled, "thanks then," I said, going back to my bag and packing up my stuff quickly. When I shouldered my bag onto my left arm and stood up, I saw the two former champs hadn't moved since we stopped talking.

"You're not always a bitch, are you?" Mai asked. I shrugged, "I've been taught to be a bitch, I haven't always been one though," I said, hoping that answered the question enough. "I'm Theresa. You can call me T, whatever you prefer," Theresa said, holding out her hand. "As if I don't know a former Women's Champ," I said, shaking her hand.

"We met earlier, but I was obviously rude," Mai said, I interjected, "I was in a horrible mood earlier, so it wasn't just your fault." She smirked, "I'm Mai,"she said offering her hand. I took it with a nod. I met Theresa's eyes and then Mai's evenly and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll see you two next week, I'm heading to the hotel," I said.

They nodded, "yeah, see ya," Theresa said, watching me as I walked between then and out the door, heading down the hall.


	24. Sassy

_**Okay, again another short one, sorry...i'm trying..but where this one ends it just felt like the right place to end it..anyway..A tiny bit of cuteness..so ENJOY THAT! lol!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing this fic! VOTE on my POLL PLEASE!**_

_**Oh, and don't worry..Jade hasn't forgotten her ultimate mission! There will be a hit coming up in the next chappy! But who? Well, guess? It'll be a RAW Diva..but the roster i'm using currently, isn't the one from now..think back a couple months..before the trade Nancy what's-her-last-name? made...cools!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- i do not own T and Mai..you've seen this disclaimer before people..i only own Jade!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 23- Sassy**

_3rd_ _Person POV_

Theresa looked over at Mai after the door had closed behind Jade. "Something definitely happened to her that made her a bitch. When she smiled she looked like an adorable kid, something messed her up," she stated. Mai nodded absently, "You like her, you know...as in vibe-wise?" the raven-haired woman asked. Theresa nodded, "Yeah, I think she's alright. You think Copeland has any info about her?" she asked.

Mai shook her head, "if anyone, it'd be Matt," she said. "Good things we're friends with the Hardy bros," Theresa said with a smirk as she picked up her bag. Mai did the same before the two women headed to the Hardys' locker room.

_Jade's POV_

I yawned as I handed my keys to the valet and signed the ticket thing before heading to the front desk at the hotel. I was surprise to see Adam there, probably checking in as well. "Hey Copeland," I greeted as I neared the desk. He turned and looked at me, after a moment of just staring he smiled at me. "Hey Fontaine," he said. I rolled my eyes, stopping next to him, and leaned my arms on the desk.

The concierge handed him his room key and Adam nodded. He stepped aside so I could check in. "Oh Miss Fontaine, you and Mr. Copeland are in the same room," she said. My eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?" I asked. The woman nodded, handing me the second key for the room. I looked over at Adam, he shrugged, "Vince or Steph must have booked it that way." he said.

The concierge nodded again, not wanting to get into a discussion about something she probably had no control over. I shrugged, "Fine then, Adam, we'll be roomies," I said, grabbing the handle of my suitcase. "I'll get that for you," Adam said, taking the bag from me, ignoring my glare that obviously said 'I can do that myself.' He smirked at me, glancing toward me as we headed down the hall to the elevators.

"I didn't know gentlemen still exist. Aren't they supposed to Southern, not Canadian?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Someone's being stereotypical," he muttered. "Hey!" I said as I slugged him in the arm playfully. He shrugged, "what? It's the truth," he said looking at me. I rolled my eyes, "whatever," I muttered. "Someone's sassy tonight," he commented, which got him another hit on his arm. He winced, "that time it actually hurt," he whined.

"Shut it, Blondie," I said and he glared at me. "Blondie?" he asked. "Yep, you're blond. Duh," I said, shrugging as we got into the elevator and I pressed our floor number. We got off when the doors opened and headed down the hall. "Don't you dare call me that at work," he said jokingly. I shrugged, "what if I do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He smirked, "you don't wanna know," was all he said before he opened the door to our hotel room.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Only one bed," I said, not sure how to make my voice sound with that statement. "Apparently," Adam said in the same unsure tone. We both looked up at each other and our eyes instantly flashed away from each others. Why were we acting like two insecure teenagers?

I walked over to him, placing my hands on his chest, rising up on my tiptoes so I could whisper in his ear. Damn him for being so tall. "You're sleeping on the couch for calling me sassy," I whispered teasingly as I pushed him backward. I pulled off my jacket and then grabbed something quickly from my bag, changing into the tiny shorts I slept in right there. Then I got into the bed, and turned off the light.

Leaving Adam standing there in the dark, gaping at me. I smirked to myself as I rolled over so my back was to him. But I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	25. Rosa Part 1

_**Sorry that this is so late and soooo short! I apologize! Lo siento! Anyways....I like this chapter..it shows some attitude on Jade's part and i just couldn't pass up the chance to make Beth look kinda stupid (in my head..she does, okay? in this chappy at least...lol) so ENJOY! **_

_**just fyi, i actually do like Beth...i just think the way they make her look in the WWE is stupid...**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone for sticking with me! another hit in the next chappy!**_

_**i only own Jade..**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 24- Rosa Part 1**

_Jade's POV_

I ran a hand through my hair and yawned as I walked into the arena where RAW would be held that night. It was kind of lonely, arriving by myself, with no one bugging me at all. In more obvious context, Adam wasn't here. Saturday, we had spent the whole day together, doing things related to our storyline. We worked on the script for this Friday and several other little things. But we had been together the whole day.

And then on Sunday we hung out with Chris and Jay and several of the other guys. And then this morning I had flown out to the next city. On RAW particularly, I had no friends. Well...not that I had many of those anyways. But still.

I walked down the hall, trying to go unnoticed. But that never seemed to work for me. I was stopped at the end of the hall. So close to the locker room, but I didn't make it. I looked up to come face to face with Beth Phoenix and Rosa. I cocked an eyebrow silently, knowing why they were probably here. "Yes?" I asked, finally, after they just silently stared.

"If you even think of _touching _me, I will make you regret ever coming to the WWE," Beth said. "Are you trying to intimidate me?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow again. Beth glowered, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Beth. But if you actually were smarter then the stereotypical blond you should know what I'm planning for you. I said it on my first day here, and several times after that. Guess you're not so dominant after all. At least not mentally." I said, pushing past her.

"Bitch," I heard Rosa murmur and Beth growled in agreement. I spun around, "thanks for the compliment," I said in a sickly sweet voice. Rosa turned to face me, barring her teeth, "slut. I saw you on SmackDown." she said. My eyebrows furrowed, "Honey, that was all a storyline. Guess you're not so smart either. Damn, I thought Barbie _Blank _was stupid. Guess I just found her airhead replacements," I stated with a tired sigh.

Now Beth turned around, stepping toward me until we were toe-to-toe, nose-to-nose. "Come any closer and the guys will be calling you a lesbian." I said with a smirk. She leaned back, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't scare me, bitch," she said. I shrugged, "not trying to Beth." I replied, yawning. "Look, I need to go get ready. It's a busy night tonight, my last night on RAW." I said. I couldn't help but see a happy smile curve both women's lips.

I shrugged, "guess I'll be off then. Talk to you later," I said, walking away. "What does she mean by that?" Rosa asked. "Why are you asking me?" Beth retorted.


	26. Rosa Part 2

_**Okay, so i bet you're all happy that this chapter is finally a hit! I know, no major personal drama in this chappy! woohoo...i had fun writing this one....cuz...Rosa just annoys me...lol....so ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock!**_

_**I only own Jade......that's it...**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25- Rosa Part 2**_

_Jade's POV_

I smirked as I walked out to the ring. I slid into the ring and posed on the ropes. I smiled as the fans cheered. My character was pretty neutral, seeing as I took out both face Divas and heel Divas. I smirked as Rosa's music started, I peeled off my jacket. Beth wasn't with her; the blond had been banned from ringside.

Rosa watched me warily as I cracked my knuckles before running a hand through my hair. She walked up the steps and got into the ring. I smirked as the bell rang. I motioned for her to come at me and she did, trying to keep her cocky persona. I smirked, using an effective Russian leg sweep, knocking her feet out from under her. She hit the mat face first and I quickly straddled her back, getting a headlock wrapped around her.

I kept the hold for a good amount of time until she finally crawled close enough to the ropes to grab them. I let her go before the ref counted to five and I stood up, stomping on her rib cage as she started to get up. I smirked, grabbing her hair and throwing her into the corner. I smirked as I slapped her across the chest, falling into that Diva persona myself.

After a few more assaults on her, she finally pushed me off. I stumbled back a few steps and she ran at me again. I grabbed her arm, Irish whipping her back into the corner then running back at her, connecting my knee to her face. I smirked as I hopped down from the second ropes, wrapping an arm around her neck and running forward, bulldogging her.

I smirked as I rolled her over. I rolled my eyes as she kicked out at two. Glaring at the ref I pulled her to her feet again. I pushed her head down under my arm, letting out a scream, I DDT-ed her. I smirked, rolling her over again. _1...2...3..._Too easy.

I smirked, quickly slipping out of the ring. I wasn't going to be interrupted this week. I reached under the ring, smirking as I grabbed the weapon I had asked to be placed under there earlier today when they were setting up the ring. I grinned as I pulled the bat out from under the ring, admiring the barb-wire that was twined around it. I heard the crowd cheer as they saw my weapon of choice.

I threw the bat into the ring, and then rolled back inside the squared circle. I smirked, picking it back up. Rosa was now standing. I smirked, spinning her around with my free hand, I kicked her in the ribs, then DDT-ed her again. I smirked as I mounted her again, this time, instead of putting her in a headlock; I rubbed the barb-wire against her forehead. I did that for a while until I finally looked up to see Beth stalking down the ramp.

I smirked as I let Rosa go. I stood up, showing off the bat which now had blood stains on it. I grinned, biting down on my lip. I hopped out of the ring, shrugging at Beth as I left the bat on the side of the ring. "A souvenir," I said to her as I grinned. I walked backwards all the way up the ramp, smirking and running a hand through my hair.


	27. John Cena

_**Here's a bit of a longer chappy, so yay! uhhhhmmm....i figured Jade needed another friend, so don't get this chappy all confuddled...she isn't interested in John, and he isn't interesting in her..just an fyi..lol ENJOY**_

_**Uhhhmmmmm, i hope you guys like this..i will probably work on the next chapter and post it around Thanksgiving day...**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock! i'm sorry this update took so long!**_

_**and thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this in about 10 minutes! you rock e-sis!**_

_**I only own Jade..that's it!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26- John Cena**_

_Jade's POV_

I was intercepted backstage instantly by Todd Grisham. "Todd," I said politely, tilting my head to the side. He tried to smile as he turned to the camera. "I'm here with WWE Diva Amber. Who we all just saw decimate Rosa Mendes in the ring a few minutes ago." he looked at me, "why do you insist on doing this. Taking out half the Divas?" he asked. I smirked as he offered me the microphone. I leaned forward to speak into it.

"Todd, I'm only halfway done." I raised up my hands, showing ten fingers. "Kelly Kelly," I ticked off one finger. "Alicia Fox," I ticked off another. "Layla, Jillian, Katie," I ticked off another three fingers, smirking at the growing number. "Eve, and Rosa," I said. Todd's eyebrows furrowed, "but you didn't take out Eve. Melina, Gail Kim, and Maria stopped you before you could inflict any damage."

Now my gaze lost its gleam. "Oh...right, I forgot about that. I looked at the camera, "Eve, you are one lucky girl. N--" my sentence was cut off when somebody suddenly attacked me from behind, hitting me in the back of the head with a steal chair. I fell to the ground, holding the back of my head in pain as the person slammed the chair down onto my ribs.

I rolled to try to get away and managed to get into a semi-crouching position. But the person was already running, disappearing down the hall. All dressed in black, I couldn't tell who it was. I cursed under my breath as I looked at my hand. My head was split in the back. Todd knelt next to me, forgetting his microphone, "Amber, are you okay?" he asked. I sent him a glare before getting up finally.

I forced myself not to sway as I suddenly got light-headed. I turned and walked away down the hall, toward the Divas locker room. I was walking pretty much blindly, holding the back of my head, trying to stop the bleeding. It was slowing, thankfully.

"Whoa, slow down there Lil' Bit," A voice said as two hands landed on my shoulders. I looked up into the eyes of John Cena. "Lil' Bit?" I asked. He chuckled, "your head is bleeding," he said, jerking his thumb at the injury. "Oh…yeah, I know," I answered, shrugging. He cocked an eyebrow, "it doesn't bother you that you're probably going to pass out from blood loss?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not gonna pass out," I said as I pushed past him. Mistake. I stumbled on my feet and almost fell. But two big hands caught me and scooped me up. "Told you." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and managed to cross my arms over my chest. "Whatever," I muttered as he carried me to the trainers room.

"She needs stitches Doc," he said to the trainer, who nodded, getting his equipment. I flinched, I hated needles. One of the few things I was scared of. John set me down on the table. "You alright Lil' Bit?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "seriously, you're calling me little bit?" I questioned. He smiled a beautiful beaming smile at me. "Well, you are kinda short," he said with a shrug.

I sent him a glare, "am not, I'm 5'6," I said defensively. "That's the same height as Rey Mysterio," he pointed out. I glared again and my shoulders finally slumped in defeat, "whatever," I muttered.

He stayed in the room until I was done getting stitched up. "You can go, you know," I said as I rubbed my back while standing up and stretching a bit. "I know, you just looked like you needed someone here with you," he said. I smiled, really smiled. "Thanks," I said. "Well, I have a match now, so I'll talk to you later," he said.

I nodded, "yeah, thanks again. And good luck out there," I called after him as he left the room. He turned back in the doorway and smile at me one last time before heading off.

John Cena....I thought with a smirk on my face. Maybe not all guys here are bad.


	28. Maryse Ouellet

_**I apologize for how short this chappy is..the next will be longer (the set up for a special double hit) so....look forward to that! **_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed..uh, thank you Kiwi for beta reading this chappy. **_

_**I only own Jade..that's it! ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 27- Maryse Ouellet **

_Jade's POV_

I walked into the Divas locker room, exhausted. But of course, when I'm exhausted I instantly get intercepted. "Hello," the blond said, looking me over. I cocked an eyebrow, eying the belt on her shoulder. "Maryse," I said with a polite nod. She studied me still, I rolled my eyes brushing past her.

"I want a match against you," she said, turning so her eyes could follow me. I straightened up and cocked an eyebrow at her, "what?" I asked. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. We were alone. "I heard you were trained by Lita. I want to test myself against someone like you," she said. My eyebrows furrowed, "and why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because the other Divas and Superstars don't take me seriously. They think I got the title because of my body and my looks. They think I don't have what it takes to be a real champion. That I'm just a pretty face. I want to prove them wrong," she said, a little uncertain in revealing this to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm booked for the next week. But...I don't think I have a match next Monday. Talk to Vince." I said and she nodded. "I will, ...thanks," she said. I cocked an eyebrow at her again, "for what?" I asked. "For listening. People think I'm arrogant and cocky, but I'm not. I'm a real human being," she said with a slight grin.

I nodded, "I know what you mean," I said softly. I looked back at her, "love the accent too. I'm gonna head out, I've suffered and caused enough damage for the day. I'll see you next week, eh?" I asked. She nodded, "yeah. Can I get your number. I'll call you if we get the match," she said and I nodded scribbling my number on a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"I guess I'll be talking to you later," I said and I saluted her with two fingers before leaving the locker room, passing Mickie James and Beth Phoenix on my way out.


	29. Tommy Dreamer

_**Here's an update, woo for Jade Muse being up and causing havoc! Umm..well, the beginning of the double hit will be in the next chapter..i'm excited for it! any weapon ideas? no repeats kay? but let me know!**_

_**PLEASE leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing! you guys rock!**_

_**I only own Jade..ummmmm....the two other OCs will be entering the scene soon! just need to get this hit over with!**_

_**thanks again everyone for putting up with me!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28- Tommy Dreamer**_

_Jade's POV_

_Tuesday,_ I thought with a sigh, and then I smiled. My first ever double hit was tonight. And I couldn't be happier about who I was taking out. These two just made my blood boil. They didn't deserve to be called Divas. They were pathetic and I couldn't wait to crush them. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked down the hallway toward the ECW Diva's locker room.

I opened the door and found Nattie, Brie, and Nikki all in there. "Hello ladies," I said with a slight grin. They all looked taken aback, except Nattie who just smirked, "hey Jade," she said with a nod of her head. I set my bag down and stretched my arms out, I had slept on the plane ride and my back and neck were stiff as hell.

"I'm gonna go take a quick jog, I'll see you later," I said as I grabbed my purple iPod. I saluted the girls with two fingers before I left the locker room, putting the earphones in my ears. I started off running, just jogging down the halls in an aimless direction.

While running, my mind began to drift. Friday...The day I'd have to meet with Creative. And they'd tell Adam and I what else was going to be done in our storyline, and how far they were gonna have us take it. With a sigh I turned a corner, not knowing someone was there and I ran right into him. He reached out and grabbed my arm before I fell.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked, I looked up into the eyes of Tommy Dreamer. I instantly depleted the sarcastic and rude retort I was going to spit out at him, and instead smiled. "Yeah, thanks," I said. He let go of my arm, once he was sure I was okay. "You're Jade, right? Jay was telling me about you," he said. I raised my eyebrows, "really? What did he say about me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tommy grinned, "nothing bad, I assure you. Mostly he was complaining about how you're hard to talk to and get answers from." I smirked, "well, that's me." I stated with a shrug. Tommy laughed, "it was great to meet you, but I have to go meet with Tiffany. I hope I get to see you wrestle tonight," he said. I nodded, "thanks for catching me," I called after him as he walked down the hall.

"No problem," he called back before disappearing around the corner.

Now I couldn't let the man down. I'd really have to wrestle those two wannabes tonight.

I smirked, pulling the list out of my pocket.

_8 & 9. Nikki & Brie Bella_


	30. The Bella Twins Part 1

_**Gah! I know this one is short, i apologize, the next one is the hit! so yay! lol....**_

**_Ummmmmmmmm, don't worry, she'll be getting back to her new storyline, as well as the soon-to-be BFFs, soon...._**

**_I only own Jade, that's it!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 29-The Bella Twins Part 1**_

_**Brie Bella's POV**_

"Hey, Nikki, you're wrestling tonight," I called to my sister, who was hopelessly flirting with Jack Swagger. I shook my head at her antics. Sometimes she just got on my nerves. She finally detached herself from Jack's side and made her way over to me. "Who am I wrestling?" she asked, itching her head.

I looked back down at the schedule and sighed, seeing the name of her opponent. "Nikki, you're facing Jade." I stated. She cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused, "Jade?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Amber, in the ring." I clarified and she nodded, making an 'o' with her mouth. I rolled my eyes again, "you're such an airhead sometimes, I swear," I muttered under my breath.

She sent me a glare and I eagerly returned it. "You should really pay attention, you know? We were hired to wrestle not flirt," I told her, my eyes narrowing. She rolled her eyes now, "whatever Brie, you need to lighten up. Have some fun with your life," she said, holding up an open-palmed hand to me. I stared at her like she was insane before shaking my head.

"Never mind. Have fun out there, by yourself. No switching." I said before turning and leaving.

Jade's POV

I couldn't help but smirk at what I had seen before me in the gorilla position. I was stretching by myself, listening to my iPod. But when I had seen my opponent for the night, and her twin sister, I figured I'd listen in.

This was going to be too easy. But knowing the Vince will force them to keep to their storyline and on-screen characters, they would try to switch during the match, and it just won't happen. I smirked to myself again, pleased with how the night was turning out.

"Hey Jade," a voice greeted and I turned to see Jay Reso standing behind me, in his ring gear. His match was after mine. "Hi Jay," I greeted as I cracked my back. He smirked at that, "who you killing tonight?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration. "I do not kill them," I said but he cut me off, "you just physically decimate them till they cannot walk on their own," he finished.

I shrugged innocently, "that is how I was trained. If you don't do your best, then you didn't do shit," I said with a smirk, which Jay returned. "I guess you have a point there, Jade." He admitted.

"Yeah, I know I do." I stated matter-of-factly.


	31. The Bella Twins Part 2

_**So yay! finally a hit! ummm, yeah...next chappy or so should be the continuation of her new storyline, be looking forward to that..**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! _**

**_I only own Jade!_**

**_Oh, and btw, the Amber DDT is the same thing as the Lita DDT that Lita used....makes sense right? lol_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 30- The Bellas Part 2**_

_Jade's POV_

My theme song started up and I put a smirk on my face as I walked out onto the stage. I grinned, I knew the fans were anticipating the revelation of my opponent. Or opponents technically. I got into the ring and shrugged off my black jacket, revealing my purple bra-top. I hopped up onto a turnbuckle and lifted my arms, showing off for the fans.

I turned when I heard the Bella's music start. I wasn't surprised to see both of them walked out and down the ramp. Even though the one sister had threatened that the other would be going down alone, she had still come. It was smart of them. But this would still be too easy for me.

They could barely wrestle, Vince may like them, but still. Their in-rings skills were poor. My eyes focused on the sister that got into the ring, the other stayed on the outside, eying me warily. I waved at her mockingly, hoping to get on their nerves. That was she would lunge at me out of rage without thinking of a strategy that would save her ass.

I predicted correctly. Once the bell ran she came at me and I ducked out of the way. She ran to the turnbuckle and stopped herself with her foot on the bottom rope. As quickly as she could she spun around. I had already started running at her and when she spun around I moved and my knee connected with her chin. Her head jerked back, her dark hair bouncing with the motion.

I grinned as I grabbed her by her hair, turned, ran and bulldogged her effectively. I got up, throwing her away from me. I sent the other twin I glare, telling her to stay out of the match. After a few seconds I stalked back over to the prone Bella and picked her up.

I stuck her head under my arm and smirked before hitting my finisher, the Amber DDT, which was essentially a swinging snap DDT. With that I rolled back, pinning her, getting the three count. I smirked as I stood up, the other twin rolled into the ring but stayed on the opposite side, staring at me. She obviously knew who I was, and what I was capable of doing. I raised my eyebrows at her, daring her to step closer to her sister.

The ref came over to me, reaching out to me. I quickly sent him a glare, "get out of here Charles," I told him. He sighed, rolled is eyes and left the ring. I smirked back at the standing Bella and motioned for her to come at me. She summoned up enough courage to actually come at me and I smirked as I kneed her in the stomach, and pushed her head under my arm before hitting her with the same DDT I had her sister

Now with both of them laid out on the mat I left the ring. Grinning to myself slightly giddy as I moved the ring-skirt out of the way. My slightly sadistic grin widened as I picked up the black bag I had specifically asked to be put there earlier.

I slid back into the ring, taking the bag with me. Standing up I showed the bag to the crowd. They booed slightly, due to the fact that the Bellas were face. I rolled my eyes, still smirking. I heard some cheers coming from the heel-fans in the audience.

I untied the black bag and then went to a section of the mat that wasn't covered by a prone Bella body. I emptied the bag's contents there, scattering the tiny, shiny, metallic object about. Oh god, this one was gonna hurt. I smirked to myself as I turned to see the first Bella trying to get up. "Looks like you're volunteering," I joked to myself as I grabbed her. Turning so she was between me and thumbtacks I placed her head between my legs, wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, lifted her easily, then power-bombed her into the thumbtacks.

She let out a shriek and then rolled away from the covered area, she rolled out of the ring, falling onto the cement below with a loud thud. I chuckled to myself and turned. The second Bella charged at me, too bad I had heard her get up. I had to admit, this one was a fighter. As she came at me I moved to the side and knocked her legs out from under her.

She fell face-first into the metallic madness below. I kicked her out of the ring, no use in letting her suffer more from the unforgiving tacks. "Don't mess wi--!" My voice was cut off with a jerk as someone grabbed me by my hair, spun me around, placed my head under their arm and DDT-ed me onto the mat. I was kicked repeatedly in the stomach and then once in the head.

Whoever it was left me there, lying in the middle of the ring, my arm brushed something sharp. I vaguely realized I had been kicked onto the area of mat covered in thumbtacks. And now the small objects I had been using to destroy the Bella Twins were digging into my skin, and theirs as well.

How ironic.


	32. Trainers

_**Meh, the chappy is kinda boring..just setting some stuff i guess...quite the filler..lol...**_

**_please leave a REIVEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to Kiwi for obvious reasons that i state every chappy!_**

**_another hit coming soon...we're approaching the ending of the hit list! *gasp* I know, right?_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 31- Trainers**_

_Jade's POV_

"SHIT!" I hissed out between my teeth as the trainer pulled another thumbtack out, this one was embedded deeper and needed tweezers to pull it out. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. But it was quite hard to ignore someone or something when it was being plucked from your skin, one after another.

I let out another sharp gasp before I felt the trainer pat my shoulder, "that was the last one. I'll just wrap your arms and waist up, then you'll be free to go," he told me and I just nodded. I finally opened my eyes when I heard a chuckle.

"Adam?" I asked, a little surprised to see him there. "Hey, did you forget that Smackdown tapes tonight as well this week?" he asked. I sighed, I had forgotten, "dammit, that means I have another match, huh?" I asked and he nodded. "The Smackdown roster is just now arriving," he said, walking over. I patted the empty space on the cot next to me and he sat down.

"Didn't expect you to be on the receiving end of the thumbtacks," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Neither did I, whoever the hell it is that is attacking me is gonna get it." I growled. "Bad?" he asked. I smirked, "real bad."

He gently placed an arm around my shoulders, "They want us to do a promo for Smackdown. While you're being bandaged up, we'll make it look like you're getting checked up to see if you can compete and such, and I'll walk in to make sure you're okay. We get into it a bit and..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"The same way it ended last time?" I asked and he laughed. "I don't think so, If I remember correctly, you leave angrily." he replied. I smirked, "I can do that," I said with a nod. The trainer, who had been listening in came closer. "Do you want to do it now?" he asked, holding up the white gauze-like bandages. "Yeah, let me go get the camera crew and Steph," Adam said.

I watched him leave. "That was sweet of him to check on you," a voice said a few moments later when the door swung open again, revealing Mai and Theresa. Mai had been the one who had spoken. Theresa just smirked at me before playfully stating, "I think somebody has a crush on Jade." The shorter of the two nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever. Why are you two here anyways?" I asked. Now Mai rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "to check on you, of course," she said, as if stating the obvious. They shared a look before she turned her gaze back to me. "You okay?" she questioned.

My eyebrows furrowed, "you mean, besides the fact that I just had 30 plus thumbtacks picked out of my skin?" I retorted. "Yeah, besides that," Theresa replied tartly, sitting in the spot where Adam had earlier. "Just peachy. Sweet and peachy like the peaches on my Momma's farm," I said, letting the country girl that was inside come out.

"Ohh, I knew you were a country girl," Mai said chuckling. I rolled my eyes, "no duh I am." I replied just as the door opened and Adam came back in with the camera crew. "What are you exactly?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She's a Southern Belle," Theresa answered for me and I sent her a glare. "Thanks," I muttered lowly so only she would hear. "You're super welcome," she replied cheerily before standing up. "We'll see you later Jady!" Mai called, waving to me. My eyebrows furrowed as I glared at the two women, who left the room in a rush, giggling.

"Damn--" I began to mutter but was cut off when Adam snapped in front of my face. I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded. The trainer came into place as Adam walked out of the trainer's room. The camera clicked on and seconds later Adam walked back into the room.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"**Well, hello Amber, fancy seeing you here." he said, smirking. I looked up and glared as the trainer looked between the two of us. "How are your arms?" he asked. "Perfectly fine," I snapped and the trainer just shook his head slowly.**

**I glared at the trainer before looking back at Edge. "Sorry I couldn't save the day," Edge said, coming closer. I glared at him and shook my head, "I don't need your help," I stated and he just scoffed at my words. "Like I said, I could school you in the ring in a matter of seconds. I'll stand by that. So why would I need you to save me from anything," I said, cocking a dark brown.**

**He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, "look I'm just trying to be nice here. I know you have no friends, I was thinking maybe you could use one," he said. I stood up once the trainer was done wrapping my waist. I stood nose to nose with Edge, "did I ever say I wanted any friends?" I asked. Edge shook his head and I stepped away.**

"**Then why do you think I would want anything to do with you?" I asked shouldering past him. "Because of last week!" he called after me, but I ignored him.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-X**


	33. Candice Michelle Part 1

_**Hello readers! umm, here's another update, sorry it's a bit later than usual...Yes, i am aware that Candice Michelle no longer works for the WWE, i'm very aware. But i made this list before she was released and if i take her off, then it'll throw off the numbering of the list..and i don't feel like adding anyone to the list or messing it up, etc..so we're gonna imagine that Candice is still around..but she'll be gone soon..so...yeah...**_

**_I only own Jade, that's it!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thank to Kiwi beta-ing this so FAST! AWESOMENESS, THANK YOU HUN! Ohter than that.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! and thanks to anyone who already has!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 32- Candice Michelle Part 1**_

_Jade's POV_

I hadn't had time to think today, or be by myself. My arms were throbbing in pain from having the thumbtacks plucked from my skin, but I tried to ignore the pain as I turned up the volume on my iPod and proceeded to go over the past week's events in my head.

I started with my new storyline, which I began last Friday. Adam, something that I'd think about at a different time, right now, I was strictly thinking of the person who was attacking me.

I knew who it was, I'm not stupid. It's quite obvious actually. I'm sure Adam knows it, Mai knows it. Hell, Vince probably even knows who it is.

I remembered the Friday before, after my match. The huge fight I had had with Amy, where we slapped each other. I had never done anything like that to her, or her to me. It was so unusual for us to be angry at each other. Sure, she was hard on me when we were training, but she never purposefully hurt me.

Not like she wants to now. I opened my eyes, I had stopped walking. I pulled myself up onto a crate and sat there in silence, except for the music pulsing through my earphones. Amy was controlling, especially when it came to me. She wanted me to follow the guidelines she had set up especially for me. They were there to shape me to be her prodigy to be the Diva she didn't get to be because she didn't get the chance.

She made that chance for me. And now here I was, in a fight with her. She had gotten me my job and I had treated her like shit. But seriously, what was so bad about Adam? Why did she hate him so much? Of course I knew about their history, but when she talked about him after they broke up she never sounded scornful or resentful toward him.

So none of it connected up. It just didn't all make sense. Something was missing. My puzzle had a few empty spaces. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to eventually talk to Amy to get those missing pieces. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again, "you okay?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Jeff and Matt Hardy standing before me.

Jeff had spoken, raising his eyebrows curiously. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and smiled slightly. "Yeah...just....thinking," I replied. "So you're Amy's Jade?" Jeff asked and I rolled my eyes, "I guess. Well, that's better than freaky, powerhouse girl," I muttered to myself. But I couldn't help but smile at the nickname Adam had spontaneously given me.

I looked up at the two brothers again, "has the Smackdown recording started?" I asked and they nodded. "Shit, I have a match. I gotta go," I said, sliding off the crate and saluting them before heading off down the hall.

//

I stared at the match board with a raised eyebrow. I looked over at Teddy who was examining the board beside me. "I'm retiring her, isn't that a little....I dunno, uncalled for?" I asked. Teddy shrugged and looked at me, "Vince released her, he wants to dismiss her on screen." he replied and I sighed again, crossing my arms over my chest.

I didn't really want to take out Candice, she was a former champion. Sure, I'd heard she was a bitch but Amy had never said anything terribly bad about her, neither had any of the other Divas I had talked to. So why was she being punished? Why did she have to face me in her final match?

Couldn't she go out against Melina, and win? Or something happy and/or positive? Nope, she was going to be pushed off a ladder, or crushed by one. Whichever I preferred, or so the board said. I squinted at the writing not believing my eyes. This was the first time they had given me a specific weapon to use. So this one they were really behind.

With another sigh I shrugged, "fine, whatever." And with that I walked over to the curtain to wait for my cue.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and found a sharpie. I crossed out numbers 10 and 11, rewriting them all.

_10. Candice Michelle _


	34. Candice Michelle Part 2

_**Alright, soooooo, because i don't hate Candice, so i had to have a nice-y conversation. woohoo! Anyways, this is over 1,000 words! I'm keeping my promise!**_

**_Umm...sooooo i only own Jade, that's it! please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! _**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 33- Candice Michelle Part 2**_

_Jade's POV_

I looked over, seeing Candice approaching the curtain. I couldn't just go out there and retire her without talking to her beforehand. "Hey, Candice," I called. She looked, surprised I had called her name. Her gaze turned cold when she saw it was me, "oh, hello," was all she said and I mentally sighed. Here I was trying to be _nice _and she was being a bitch to me.

Not that I could blame her, I was retiring her, using a weapon of mass destruction in my hands, figuratively, not like I had a nuclear bomb to throw at her. Even if I had one, I wouldn't throw it at her. I didn't hate her that much, or at all actually.

I forced my thoughts away as I forced a smile onto my lips and stuck out my hand. "I just wanted to tell you I appreciate what you brought to the Diva's division. And I want to go out there and have a hell of a match with you, and I wish circumstances were different out there, but I don't control that and rarely get what I want. So, see you out there," I said, looking from her to my offered hand.

She was quiet for a moment then she looked up at me and nodded. "Thanks, you're the last person I expected to do something like that. Everyone's been telling me you're a complete bitch, but even bitches have soft spots right?" she asked with a grin. "Of course, I have a kitten," I said and she laughed. "Exactly. Thanks for being a good sport. I appreciate it. And we will have a hell of a match." She stated and we shared a smile.

//

We did have a hell of a match, it was probably the best one I had been in yet. She was a veteran in the Divas division having been around longer than most of the other girls. And she had trained hard, knowing she didn't want to be seen as just eye-candy anymore. So she had some in-ring skill, plus she was a former champion.

The crowd loved it, especially since in this match I really got to look like a heel because Candice was an extreme face before her injury and had stayed that way in the fans' eyes.

And now here I stood. It was a couple of minutes after the bell ran and I won the match. She lay prone on the mat and I knew after our talk backstage that I couldn't get her up and ladder and push her off. So, I had set up a ladder in the corner and moved her whispered to her to move into the middle of the ring.

I ascended the ladder, smirking the whole way, despite how badly I didn't want to retire this woman. I came to the top of the ladder and paused, suddenly there was a flash of black and my eyes narrowed. "Aw shit," I muttered, knowing I was going to have to speed up the next part, seeing as my attacker in recent weeks was rapidly approaching the ring.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hands before leaping off the ladder. I landed a perfect moonsault, and thus was the end of Candice Michelle's WWE career to date. I rolled off her, seeing my attacker approach. Whoever it was paused and then disappeared back into the crowd and I lost sight of the person. I shook my head as I asked for a microphone, getting into character quickly.

I stood up, ignoring my exhausted limbs and throbbing midsection. "Get out here now!" I screamed. "I know you're here! Show me your face. I'm done with you attacking me when my back is turned. I want to take you out, face to face! Come one, or are you scared of me?" I asked, turning around in a circle, waiting for the person.

They never came and I shook my head in disgust. "You are scared of me, aren't you? You won't come out here and attack me when I'm waiting and ready. You're afraid. Well, fine, we'll play your game. But eventually the ball will be in my court and I will not hesitate to take you out. I take advantage of my opportunities when they come along," I dropped the microphone and then left the ring, leaving a shocked into whispers and slight-cheers crowd.

I was pissed, most definitely royally pissed off. I stormed backstage and immediately headed straight for Vince's office. "Jade," I ignored Adam as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off, not in the mood to play cutesy friend with him. I didn't feel like flirting, or taping a segment either. I need to talk to Teddy, or more preferably, Vince himself.

I stopped in front of the door to his office and noticed Adam come to a stop beside me, with Jay in tow. They both were watching me to see what I did. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the door-handle and throwing it open. Vince looked up from the papers he had been reading, and dropped them neatly on their stack seeing me standing in the doorway.

With my arms folded across my chest I walked forward into his office. He removed his reading glasses and interlocked his fingers in front of his face, waiting for me to speak. "I know it's her. I'm not stupid Vince." I stated, leaning my weight onto one foot and staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I never said you were--" I cut him off, "you were simply implying it by not telling me what the hell was going to go on," I said, slamming my hand down angrily on his desk. He steadily met my eyes, daring me to strike out at him verbally, I knew I was pushing it, possibly costing my job. But I was so angry I didn't care.

"You had me retire a Diva tonight. A Diva that didn't deserve to be taken out like that. She did a lot for the division and that's how you repay her. Making her look weak in her last match. Vince I didn't sign up to retire Divas that you don't think are worth it anymore. I'm here to wrestle," I said.

"That is quite the contrary of what you said during your first meeting with me." he stated. "Quite the contrary?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "In my first meeting Amy spoke for me. Now, I'm speaking for myself, and I'm not letting my opinion be affected by her and what she wants." I paused, taking a breath.

"I'm done being her little wanna-be clone. I'm Jade Fontaine, I'm my own person and I will make my own legacy. If you want to tell the fans that she's my mentor, the former Diva who trained me, go ahead. I will still kick ass and shove those fake wrestlers around. If you want me to show my full ability then put me in a match that means something, give me a title shot to prove myself. But don't you dare give it to me or not give it to me because of what Amy wants or says." I said firmly.

"I'm ready to start acting like myself, and being friendly with my co-workers and only being cold and a total bitch on-screen. I want to have a character, and then my real self so I can distinguish who I am from what Amy tried to make me, do you understand that?" I asked.

Vince was silent, studying me and playing over my words in his head. "I do understand Jade." he was quiet before a smirk came to his face, "were you studying law by any chance?" he asked. I was a little taken aback but answered quickly, "dropped out my first year of law school, but I wanted to be a lawyer, yes," I responded.

He grinned, "I think that could in handy in your future story-lines Jade. You'd be a great manager of a stable. I'll put that note down," he said, writing it down on a piece of paper before looking back up at me. "I'm glad you're ready to take your career and seriously and control what of it you can yourself. You're sure you're ready to stop having your life dictated by Amy?" he asked.

I nodded firmly, "I am 100% certain Vince," I stated confidently, I was leaning on his desk, my palms flat on it's edge. He nodded, "good, your first title reign will begin after you finish your hit-list. We are going to finish that storyline. Then it will be obvious to the division and the fans that you are ready for the title." He paused, pulling a file out of a drawer, he fanned through it, pulling out a paper.

"Your first feud will be with Amy, your attacker." he said and I grinned. "Vince, have you ever been told that you're a genius?" I asked. He smirked, "daily, I pay people to tell me that."

I loved my boss.


	35. A Facade

_**Hah, so this chapter was also written before i made my 1,000 word promise! so...yeah..the next 2 chappies are both over 1,000...so..yeah...**_

**_umm....very soon you're going to learn about Jade's past and why she is the way she is..lol..so read on!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this!_**

**_I do not own Theresa or Mai or anyone else EXCEPT Jade. I own Jade..hehe!_**

**_ENJOY, and when you're done, go to my page and VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 34- A Facade**_

_Jade's POV_

I walked into the Divas locker room and was welcomed by cheers. I looked up completely surprised, but that faded when I saw that the only Divas in the locker room were Theresa and Mai. "Hey," I said, fighting back a yawn. I was exhausted, having been put through tacks and then jumping off an extremely tall ladder.

"Not having the greatest day ever?" Theresa asked sarcastically and I shot her a look as I threw my boots on the floor, having taken them off on my way back to the locker room from Vince's office. "Why is the locker room empty?" I asked, deciding to ignore her sarcastic question. "Hiding from you. Everyone backstage heard you yelling at the big boss man," Mai answered, folding her arms behind her head from where she sat on the single black leather couch in the locker room.

"He's actually not mad at all," I muttered. "Really?" Mai perked up with curiosity and I nodded. "He actually planned out my next storyline," I said, pulling off my ring gear and changing into a loose t-shirt and some loose jean shorts. I tied the shirt in the back because it was a few sizes too big for me. I pulled my short hair back and clipped it into place and then pulled on my sneakers, lacing them up.

"You going for a run?" Theresa asked. I nodded, "need to release my anger somehow, might as well run it off," I said. She nodded and shared a look with Mai, "makes sense." I rolled my eyes. "So, how many more hits?" Theresa questioned. "2, I had to add two more tonight, including Candice," I said.

"It looked like you didn't want to take her out," Mai commented. "That's because I didn't, she was nice, I talked to her before the match. She didn't deserve that," I answered grudgingly as I pulled the laces of my shoes tightly, I'm surprised I didn't cut off my circulation.

"So who's next?" Theresa asked, trying to be sly when she slipped that question in. "Maria," I answered, without great suspense or anything and her curious expression turned flat. "What, no sparky comment saying why you would never tell me? What's up, what is killing your cocky personality?" she asked. I sighed, running a hand through the bottom edges of my hair and turned to face her.

"Did you ever consider that the cocky bitch facade, was just that; a facade. An act?" I asked. She looked taken aback and crossed her arms over her chest and Mai leaned forward in her seat. "Maybe I want to be nice and have friends. But now everyone thinks I'm a cold-hearted bitch that doesn't want anything to do with anyone when that's the exact opposite of the person I am." I said, throwing down my water bottle that was nearly empty.

They were silent after my outburst. I forced the tears down, I had promised myself I would never cry again after what happened, I wouldn't remember any of it. Amy had saved me from that life, but had decimated my hope in the same way my old life had. No one would ever let me be myself, I just wasn't good enough to exist, I guess.

I stuffed the rest of my belongings in my bag, ignoring the silence. I slung the strap over my shoulders before I left the room, it was still icily silent.

The hallways weren't any better, most were empty and when they were, conversations died in the mouths of the speakers when they saw me pass. Social pariah was an understatement. I threw my bag into my trunk, deciding against a jog. I slammed it shut, not hearing the person approach me.

"Hey Jade," the thick Southern drawl gave away who it was instantly. I turned, forcing a half-believable smile on my face. "Hey Jeff," I said, leaning back against the end of the car. "You okay, you kind of left in a hurry. The guys and I were going to go to a club, I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the side, why not? I voiced the two words as well and he smiled at me, offering his hand. "We'll come get your rental in the morning before the house show," he said and I nodded, taking the Southern man's hand with a real smile.

Maybe someone would want to see the real me.


	36. Transformation

_**Alrighty, another chappy! A day ahead of schedule! YAY! Ummm, i'm on a roll with this fic. **_

**_For all you Jeffy fans out there, there is some Jeffy in here..but don't worry, there will be more in the future! _**

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! You guys are soooo unbelievably awesome!_**

**_Thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! _**

**_I only own Jade, i do not own Theresa or Mai...._**

**_Please go vote on my poll! Tell me what you wanna read next!!!!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 35- Transformation**_

_Jeff's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Jade walk out onto the dance floor with Theresa and Mai. Just a week ago, those two woman had come to my locker room that I shared with my brother and had repeatedly asked us questions about Jade. Questions that I didn't understand, and that we couldn't answer. Or so I thought.

Neither of them had really looked at me.

_x-x-x-flashback-x-x-x_

_I looked up when I heard the locker room door slam open. My brother looked up as well. "Hey Mai, T," he greeted and the two women smiled at us as I waved in greeting while undoing my boots. Theresa leaned against one of the lockers while Mai sat down next to Matt. _

_"So, we just talked to Crazy Chick," Mai said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, an act that gave her away as 'up to something.' Matt arched an eyebrow, "Crazy Chick?" he questioned curiously. "Yeah, you know. The freaky one who is 'killing off' Divas left and right," Theresa explained, using air quotes around certain parts of her sentence. Matt looked away from the two women, who were looking at him, staring actually._

_"Do you have info about her?" Theresa asked before popping her gum. Mai rolled her eyes at her friends brusque way of asking. "We're curious about her. Wanna know all we can, competition, ya know?" Mai said, playing it off. My brother still eyed them skeptically. "There's really not much to tell because I don't know anything," Matt said._

_Theresa scoffed and Matt sent her a glare as Mai stood and tapped my shoulder. I looked up from where I had been packing my belongings into my bag, acting like I was ignoring their conversation. "You got any information?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. I shook my head, remembering how she had left me in the restaurant on her date. She was a mysterious woman, I would give her that. But I didn't think she was worth the trouble of chasing after._

_And now I didn't think she was that interesting as 'competition.' "Why do you really want to know so much about her?" I asked. Mai tried to look taken aback but just looked away. "We're curious, so shoot us." Theresa stated as she chewed her gum loudly. I rolled my eyes at her. "You two are probably the two biggest gossip mongers in the WWE, why would we tell you anything even if we did?" Matt asked, pulling off his shirt and changing into a different one. _

_Mai's eyes watched him before they focused back on her friend, or cohort. "Uh....because we're your friends, that's why!" She exclaimed turning her gaze to Matt, now that he had his shirt on. He rolled his eyes simultaneously with mine. "Right...." I muttered, standing up and shouldering my bag, "I'm gonna go." _

_x-x-x-End flashback-x-x-x_

Obviously, the three women were now friends and I wondered if Theresa and Mai had discovered the information they had been desperately searching for.

_Matt's POV_

She reminded me of Amy, but that wasn't because she looked like Amy, or was truly like Amy personality-wise. No, she was trained to act like Amy, she wasn't similar to her at all. I remembered the first time I had met Jade, she had looked so much different back then. She had blond hair, long blond hair with beautiful hazel eyes.

Now she had short black hair, a significant change. And she had grown up, when I had met her she looked like a lost teenager, which was pretty close to what she really was. I thought back to when I had told Theresa and Mai everything I knew and remembered about the woman known as Jade Fontaine.

_x-x-x-flashback-x-x-x_

_Once Jeff had left and the door closed behind him I looked up at the two women. "You can't tell anyone a word I say, promise?" I asked and they nodded eagerly. "Her middle name is Camilla. I met her when she was in her early twenties, she looked completely different." I said and they sat down across from me, paying attention_

_"She had long blond hair and was afraid of everything, practically even her own shadow. I don't know why. But Amy took a liking to her, took her under her wing and all I really know is she trained her. I saw her a few times when Amy and I were still together, before the whole Adam ordeal." I paused, trying to remember one of the times I had seen her, if there was anything significant about anything said._

_"She doesn't date. She's scared, I could tell that much and that's also what Amy told me. That's all I know," I said, looking up at them again. Mai sighed, "dammit, that's what we suspected but doesn't answer the important questions," she said, looking at Theresa. "I know, that sucks major ass. I guess we'll just have to ask her ourselves," she shrugged._

_I tugged on Mai's arm and she looked down at me as she stood up. "Don't mention my name at all," I warned, pointing at her. She nodded before she made her exit along with Theresa. _

_x-x-x-end flashback-x-x-x_

Now I sat back at our booth in the VIP section of a club and watched her. It was interesting to see the transformation of someone as they went from sober, to tipsy, to drunk. And Jade's was a complete and total transformation.

_3rd_ _Person POV_

Jade giggled drunkenly as she danced with some random guy she had met on the dance floor just moments ago. The man was breathing down her neck, whispering huskily in her ear. Mai and Theresa glanced over at the pair every few seconds, ignoring their co-workers that they were dancing with. Theresa felt a panic rising inside of her as Randy, who she had been dancing with, began to lead her toward their booth. She was torn between going with Randy, and ripping Jade away from the drunk man.

_But hey, Jade can take care of herself, that's for sure_. She thought and shrugged, letting Randy pull her away. Mai, tired of dancing, made her way off the floor and over to the two Hardy brothers who were sitting with Mike Mizanin, John Hennigan, and Ron Killings. "Hey guys," she greeted, sitting on the end of the booth next to Matt.

Unbeknownst to the two woman, the man on the dance floor with Jade was now getting pushy. "Come on darling, let's get out of here," he stated, slurring his words. "Umm, no," Jade protested feebly. She was too drunk to really form a coherent warning thought. She just knew she didn't like this man, or know this man enough to even possibly think of sleeping with him.

But the man had other plans, his hand slid up her thigh, fingers slipping under the bottom hem of her skirt. She tried to pull away, but his arm tightened around her waist and slid down to her backside. Her hands pushed weakly at his chest, but he was too strong even for her. "No, no stop," she kept saying over and over. But the pleading landed on deaf ears as the man began to walk her toward the bathrooms.

"Stop!" she finally got out, sobering fast as panic and recognition of the situation suddenly hit her. She tried to fight but when she did the man's fist shot out, catching her jaw. She shut her mouth, the hit cutting into her old patterns of life, letting those memories she had buried deep inside of her surface.

She would let him use her, that was all she was good for. To be used and abused then left in the dust. He was about to push her into the bathroom when he was pulled from her and went tumbling down the hallway. He fell to his knees from the impact of the punch, when he got to his feet again he opened his mouth to yell at the newcomer. But another fist shut him up completely.

"Bitch," the man growled before he left the back hallway of the club. Jade had slid down against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest, hands covering her face. "Jade," a soft voice said as her savior crouched down in front of her. "Are you okay," he gently placed an hand on her knee but she shied away from his touch, scooting to the side and out of his reach.

The man's gaze softened as he watched her eyes widen in fear. "Jade's it's okay- it's--" before she could hear him finish her sentence she had passed out from a combination of fear and alcohol.


	37. Dark Secrets

_**Gosh, you guys have no faith in Adam, whatsoever! I feel bad for Addy Muse..well..hehehe**_

**_Anyhoo, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and i like love but i write these fics because i love to write, so do not fear that the strike and i are close buddies. Cuz we're not._**

**_No more metaphors, THANKS to KIWI for being awesome and beta-reading this! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, you guys are amazing! _**

**_I only own Jade, and in this chappy you finally find out a lot about her, not all, you'll learn in sections..hee!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 36- Dark Secrets**_

_Jade's POV_

_Run! Run faster! Run, run far away! Get away from there! They were the only thoughts that registered as the fear rose and tore through my senses. My eyes were wide as I sat huddled in the corner of the dirty bathroom. "I can't leave. He'll find me, h-he always finds me," my voice cracked as the tears fell down my face. I wiped at the tears and my lip, pulling my hand away I saw the streak of blood that had come from my split lip._

_I began to cry harder. Was it genetic? I pushed the question away and tried to silence my sniffles and sobs. I listened through the thin wall. Silence. I wanted to let out a relieved sigh, but I didn't feel relieved at all. I was still terrified. For my safety, for my life. Sooner or later, sooner or later. That's what my dad had always told my mom, every time they fought. Every time he came home, smelling foul of alcohol. _

_I shakily got to my feet and was surprised that my feet supported me. I took a step, keeping a hand on the counter, to steady my shaking limbs. I touched the handle and slowly opened the door. Silence still. He wasn't there, he had left. I let out a shaky breath, but not a sigh and definitely not in relief. _

_I ran a hand through my blond hair, tears still falling from my eyes as I stumbled through the bedroom of his apartment. I had grabbed my bag and began to stuff what little clothing and belongings I had inside of it. Once finished, I zipped it up. _

_I would try to run, I would get as far away as possible, and enjoy the freedom. Relish the fresh air and momentary relief. But then I would be running with the feeling of dread that he would find me, and he would hurt me, worse than what had caused me to run in the first place. I closed my eyes for a moment, forcing the tears to stop. I didn't even clean myself up, I just threw my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the door._

_I was about to open the front door when the handle turned on it's own. My heart dropped, no. I never had a chance. I was stuck there, forever. He opened the door and his eyes narrowed seeing me standing there, frozen, with my back pack on my shoulder. "What are you doing Jade?" he inquired, but not curiously. I could hear the cold edge to his voice and I knew what would come next._

_Even though I was expecting it, it still hurt. His palm connected with my face. The force sent me stumbling back a step. Then his hand was around my throat, my slightly filled back pack hitting the floor with a dull thud. He pressed me against the wall, his hand closing around my throat. My vision blurred with my tears as I gasped for air. _

_The world began to fade out as I fought for air. This was it, it would all be over soon. _

_"You're such a fucking bitch. You don't deserve me!" he threw me away from the wall and I crumbled to the hardwood floor. I had been so close to truly being free. I clenched one fist as it lay on the floor above my head, my arm outstretched. "You were trying to leave me! I love you! You fucking bitch, don't you get it?" he asked, kicking me in the ribs. I coughed, my blood dribbling out of my mouth._

_"I own you bitch. You're mine! You will not just run away, you can't." he sneered, nudging my head. I kept my eyes closed, but not tightly to give off the act that I had passed out. He crouched down beside me. "You can't fool me. I'm going to have to punish you Jade."_

I sat up with a gasp, my chest heaving with my labored breathing. My hands were each clenching a handful of sheets, my hair had fallen in front of my face. I didn't see anything, I just felt the fear pulsing throughout my body.

"It's not real. He's not here," I murmured over and over until I finally believed it and sights, sounds, and sensations returned to me. I was being shaken by two strong hands, but gently, not trying to hurt me. My eyes focused on his worried ones. "Jade, what's wrong? Talk to me, say something?" his voice was pitched with worry and concern.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I broke down into tears, folding in on myself. He pulled me into him, wrapping his long arms around me. "Shhh," he rocked me gently, rubbing my back like you would a baby. "It's alright, I'm here," he whispered and my tears slowed into soundless sobs and into hiccups. And then they were done.

He sat back to look at me. "I-it was just a dream," I whispered and I couldn't decide if I was trying to convince him, or myself.

//

_3rd_ _Person POV_

The man slammed his hands down on the table in the practically empty coffee shop. It was still in the early hours of the morning, slightly before 5:30, and yet the coffee shop was deserted. The red-headed woman looked up at him, away from the magazine she had been flipping through while she absently sipped her coffee.

"Tell me what happened to her," he growled. She stared up at him questioningly, trying to play innocently. "To play around, tell me," he urged and she looked away, picking up her coffee cup. Her eyes widened when he knocked the cup out of her hand and it fell onto the table, spilling across the magazine she had be reading.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. Her anger was rising and his patience was waning. "Tell me," he growled, his fingers curling against the iron designs of the table.

"He beat her, every day, every night. For no reason, just whenever he got frustrated, sad, or was bored. She was his personal punching bag and she couldn't make herself leave because she thought she loved him. She had grown up in a home where she had learned to accept that being beaten by someone you love was okay." she finally answered, letting herself slip and reveal her former student's darkest secrets.

"Who?" he asked. She shook her head, "no one that is of importance or that you know," she replied. "Tell me his name," Adam growled out. "Spencer Lincoln," she said monotonously. "I'll find him and I'll kill him," the man said, running a hand through his hair.

"Too late, he's dead." she said simply, standing up and going to leave. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "What?" he asked incredulously. "I said 'he's dead.' He was killed," she clarified. The man sat down and she sighed before sitting down across from him. "How?" he questioned. "She killed him in self defense, an undercover cop saw the whole thing." she told him, staring at her fingers.

He closed his eyes. "She changed after that day," Amy finished, looking over at Adam, their eyes connecting.


	38. Get Angry

_**Alright for drama, drama, DRAMA! so..i'm sure you can figure out from that that there is drama in this chappy! hehe! and don't worry, the next chappy will be the beginning of a hit. Um...yeah**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome! Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! You're great too, hun!_**

**_i only own Jade. that's it! _**

**_vote on my poll & ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 37- Get Angry**_

_Jade's POV_

Another week came and went. Saturday morning when I had woken up to Adam shaking me, I had left soon after he did. He had seen too much, probably had heard too much. So I went and got my own room and asked the concierge to keep it confidential, which the man did.

On Monday, I made sure I got a plane ticket on a later flight than all of my other co-workers had. I just didn't want to face anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat in the Divas locker room. None of the other Divas were around thankfully, and I just found myself utterly lucky I hadn't run into anyone. I pulled out my ring gear and changed. I had gotten my script earlier in the week and I was going to be wrestling Maria tonight.

I sat down to lace up my boots, enjoying my solitude. I closed my eyes in aggravation when I heard the locker room door open. I glanced up and was shocked to see Adam there. I was preparing to only see him later that night during out segment. Not earlier, I wasn't supposed to talk to him any earlier than that.

"Jade, can we please talk?" he asked, a look of pleading in his eyes. I looked away, "About what?" I asked in a mutter. He was silent for a moment, probably not sure how he should bring it up. "About the other morning," he said finally and I looked up at him, but didn't meet his eyes. "It was nothing, just a dream," I said, standing up to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm. "I know that that is a lie," he said lowly. My jaw clenched as I looked up at him. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I would never even imagine hurting you," he said and my jaw dropped slightly. "Amy told you..." I said, not asking, I already knew. She was the only person that knew. "Jade," he grabbed my upper arms, turning me to face him. "I'm your friend, I'll protect you," he said and I pulled out of his grasp.

"Did you ask her?" I questioned and his expression dropped. He had. I bit the inside of my cheek, "You had no right asking her something personal like that. When I was ready for you to know, I would have told you. That's something I should tell you myself, not her!" I yelled, pushing his chest so he stumbled back a step.

"You have no right to be here, claiming that you'd never imagine hurting me, that you want to protect me. I never asked you to protect. And that's what they all say. My Dad, Spencer…those same two sentences. But then they do the exact opposite. How could I be sure that you're any different. That's why I'm supposed to tell you myself. When I tell you that means I believe and I know for sure that you never would lay a hand on me."

My shoulders were heaving as I tried to suck in a breath. "Get out." I said and he looked shocked. "Get out!" I screamed and he did. He scurried out of the room after a moment of hesitation. I locked the door behind him before leaning against the wall and sliding down until I was sitting.

I pulled my knees into my chest. I was too angry to care if I really felt anything for Adam, or if he really cared about me. I didn't see him as sick enough to hit a woman. But I had no proof that he wouldn't, so I'd shut him out, exclude him from my life completely outside of work.

I swallowed as I stood up, knowing there was still someone I needed to talk to. I unlocked the door before walking down the halls and out into the parking lot. I knew she was staying at the hotel.

//

I walked into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk. "What room is Amy Dumas staying in?" I inquired, trying to sound polite. The concierge looked down at her list before replying, "Room 324 miss," she said. "Thanks," I said quickly as I headed toward the elevators.

I walked through the open doors and pressed the floor number I was heading to. I was alone in the elevator and it was silent except for my insistent tapping of my foot against the metal floor. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. I walked out and down the hall toward Amy's room.

I finally found the door after what felt like a mile of walking and I rapped my knuckles against the door. "One moment." she called. A few seconds later the door opened up to reveal Amy. Before I could stop myself my hand had raised and I slapped her across the cheek.

She stared at me surprised. "You had no right to tell him what you did. That is something so extremely personal. Maybe I didn't want him to know yet. And now because he knows he'll probably tell everyone!" I exclaimed, glaring darkly at her.

She just stared at me before shaking her head. "Adam would never do something like that," she said and I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really, are you sure? Because just a few weeks ago you were yelling at me for being in a storyline with him and telling me to stay away from him. What changed?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked away, "it's not for me to say," she murmured and I scoffed. "Oh, now you're not going to spout everyone's secrets out. Did you just start that trend this minute, huh?" I asked. "You know what, I'm so glad I broke off form you. When I was your little protégé I couldn't be myself. Now, I gladly can. I'll show everyone what the real Jade is like. I'll prove to everyone that I was just _acting _like you because I thought that was the right thing to do. I'll prove to everyone that I fooled them all into thinking that I was something I'm not." I paused, sucking in my breath.

"You got your wish Ames. I'm pissed now, I'm angry, like you always told me. You always would yell at me while we were training to 'get angry.' Well, I've gone and gotten angry!" I said, my Southern accent slipping into my words.

I spun and walked off down the hall, got back into my car and drove to the arena once more.

Jade Fontaine was going to show up during Smackdown tonight.


	39. Maria Part 1

_**I'm sorry this update is soooo late! I've had it ready, sent it to my beta then found out my beta wouldn't be able to get it to me soon, so i said i'd handle it and then forgot about it for the past 2 days. i apologize if there are any mistakes that i did not catch! It's super late and i'm about to go to bed cuz i'm falling asleep at the keyboard, but i knew i had to post this before i went to bed. **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! please do not drop off the face of the earth after reviewing a few chappies! I like to hear your opinions on EVERY chappy! Also, vote on my poll and go to my profile, there is a link to my new website where you can see what Jade looks like...and all of her info as well as the info for all my other OCs! check it out por favor!_**

**_I only own Jade that's it! in this chappy you find out what kind of girl Jade really is..hehe! ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 38- Maria Part 1**_

_Jade's POV_

I pulled open the door to the Divas locker room and walked through the crowd up Divas over to an empty space. I set my bag down and pulled out my ring gear, I hadn't worn my real ring gear in years. I smirked slightly to myself as I pulled the cowboy hat off my head.

I could feel the other Divas watching me. I turned and smiled at them, "something I can help you with ladies?" I asked, my accent really showing up. They looked a little shocked. "Y-you're voice," Eve said. I smiled, "this is how I normally sound," I told her before turning back to my bag and beginning to change, but not into my ring gear. I had a promo first.

I pulled on a long sleeved black off-the-shoulder top and some brown boot-cut jeans which I tucked into my cowboy boots. My black cowboy hat completed the ensemble and I left the whispers of the Divas and the room behind as I headed down the hall to where I'd be filming my promo.

I took my time walking, knowing I would get there earlier than the camera crew and Adam. I softly hummed to myself, wishing I had my guitar with me suddenly. I hadn't realized how much I missed being and looking like myself. Maybe I'd dye my hair back to blond and let it grown out. But I'd first start with not wearing such dark colors and so much make up.

_Matt's POV_

"Holy...who is she?" Ron asked, pointing to a woman who was walking down the hall ahead of us. She looked like a definite Southern Belle, with her cowboy hat and boots. I looked over at my brother and he shrugged, not recognizing her either. "Well then boys, let's go find out," I said and we made our way towards her.

"Excuse me miss," I said and she turned around. That's when we all froze in shock, even Jade. "Uh, hey Matt," she said, fiddling with the brown belt slung around her waist. I looked over at my brother to see him blinking as he stared at her. "Wow..you look...different," Jeff said. "I'll say," Ron put in and she giggled. Actually giggled like a girl would.

I was confused, and so were my two friends. "I'll take that as a compliment Hardy," she said, looking at my brother with her blue-gray eyes. "It's a good look, just not one we expected to see you in," I said, motioning to her outfit. She grinned and shrugged, "I'm starting over, and this time I'm acting like myself," she said, placing her hands on her hips and looking past me.

Ron looked over his shoulder and then nudged me. I looked as well to see Adam coming down the hall, watching us with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Jade focused her attention back on us, her eyes going to my brother instantly. They shared a smile. "Jeff, I do believe I owe you dinner," she said. Jeff grinned slightly, "you don't owe me anything. But if you're offering..." he trailed off. "I sure as hell am, after the show, I'll meet you at your locker room," with that she turned and walked over to the promo set where the camera crew and Adam were waiting.

I looked at my brother, "dude, you just got asked out," I began. "By a cowgirl," Ron finished and I laughed at his astounded tone of voice. Jeff rolled his eyes at us, "Southern women like Southern men." He shrugged nonchalantly.

We both chuckled and I rolled my eyes as we turned and headed back to our locker room.

//

_**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**_

_**Amber was walking down the hall alone when someone called her name. She turned around to be approached by Melina, Eve, and Maria. The three women glared at Amber, crossing their amrs over their chests. "So, you think we're jut going to let you take out Maria, huh?" Even asked, stepping up to Amber, having faced her before.**_

_**Amber took a step back, raising an eyebrow and adjusting the cowboy hat on her head. "Chicas, she's not worth it," Melina said, glaring at the raven-haired woman standing across from her. Amber rolled her eyes, "chill out ladies," she held up her hands. "I'm only doing what I was ****trained to do. And if you can't handle that, well..." she shrugged, implying an insult instead of saying it. **_

_**"Are you suggesting that I'm not a real wrestler?" Melina said, stepping up to Amber, their faces close. "Mel, don't give her the satisfaction of you getting angry," Maria said. Amber rolled her eyes toward Maria, letting them stop. **_

_**"Which do you prefer; flaming tables or 2x4s?" she asked with a smirk. Maria set her jaw and then lunged at Amber. Amber quickly dodged, throwing Maria into the wall but was quickly taken down by Melina who speared her to the floor and began to throw punches while Eve checked on Maria. **_

_**"Whoa, hey!" A voice yelled, dragging Melina off of Amber by the waist. The Latina turned to come face to chest with Edge, who was glaring down at her. She slowly stepped around him as Maria spit on Amber before the three left.**_

_**Amber took Edge's offered hand and then dusted herself off. "You hurt?" Edge asked with a smirk. Amber looked up at him, arching an eyebrow, "does it look like I'm hurt?" she asked, motioning to herself, before turning around and picking up her cowboy hat. "A little," he commented and she rolled her eyes. **_

_**"I'm perfectly fine Edge. And you didn't need to help me out," she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "You sure, it's not like you have lots of friends out here to save you," he shrugged. "Are you saying you're my friend?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at him. He didn't have a reply. With a sly smirk she placed her cowboy hat on his head, patted his chest and walked past him down the hall. **_

_**x-x-x-End On-Screen-x-x-x**_

_Jade's POV_

I walked back to Adam, took my cowboy hat back and then headed down the hall back toward the locker room, needing to change into my ring gear.


	40. Maria Part 2

_**Gosh, sorry for such a long wait. I've been uber busy...and i'm sick again, which sucks...**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are great! Thanks to XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for beta reading! _**

**_vote on my poll. check out my website(link on profile) for visuals of Jade and my other OCs!!! Umm...I only own Jade. Mai belongs to Josie-Divany and Theresa belongs to DiamondWhiskeyGirl...They'll be used a lot more as of this chappy on..so..yeah...lol and also, to their owners, i apologize if i'm writing them wrong/etc and i forgot to ask you for their entrance themes..so i just used songs that would match how i'm writing them. so..i apologize for anything that's portrayed wrong!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 39- Maria Part 2**_

_Jade's POV_

I stood in the gorilla position ready for my match. I had chosen to wear something slightly different than I usually did to the ring. I had on black pants that hugged my thighs but fanned out just slightly from the knee down, they resembled the ones Alicia Fox wore to the ring, except mine had two purple stars on the hip and back. I had a purple belt around my waist and the belt matched my purple jacket that only went below my bust.

I had it zipped up only a few inches, so it revealed the black lacy bra top beneath it that had purple stars along the sides. I had left my black hair curly, like it naturally was and straightened only my bangs.

I looked up when I heard the chatter of female voices. Maria was walking toward the curtain, Melina and Eve walking on either side of her. I looked away, wishing I had girlfriends to chat with.

"Hey Southern Belle," a voice said as an arm was thrown haphazardly over my shoulders. I looked down at the shorter woman, who had to stretch to place her arm around my shoulders. I smirked at Mai. "We heard about your run in with the Hardy's. Where they didn't recognize you. Pretty funny stuff," she commented and I shrugged.

"More interesting than funny, Mai," Theresa commented, now standing on my other side, examining her black nails. I raised an eyebrow, seeing both of them in their ring gear. Mai's tights were green with black hearts going down the sides in a zigzag pattern. She had on a shirt where one sleeve was long and the other had the shoulder cut out with a single strap and then the long sleeve, when she turned around I saw on the back there were three black hearts. Theresa had red shorts on with skulls on the sides and one in the middle of her tank top that was cropped just under her bust.

The idea vaguely came to me that the three of us could be a team. Crossing my arms over my chest I grinned. My match wasn't for another twenty minutes and it hadn't been technically announced on the show yet, just hinted in my promo earlier. "Come with me," I said causing them to both raise their eyebrows before following me. "Ooookay?" Mai said, shrugging before she followed me. I heard her footsteps stop and she retraced her movements, grabbing Theresa's arm and pulling her along with us.

I grinned as the three of us came to a stop in front of Teddy Long's office. I knocked on the door and grinned widely when Teddy opened it, revealing that Vince McMahon himself was inside the room as well. "Ah, well hello Jade. It's great to see you," Vince said, pushing Teddy aside. I grinned, "same here Vince," I smirked before jerking my head back at Theresa and Mai. "Hope you don't mind but we were wondering if we could make a quick change to the card?" I said.

Teddy raised his eyebrows before looking at Vince, who had a thoughtful expression placed on his genius of a face. "What kind of change?" he inquired. I grinned, stepping inside the room and motioning for the two women to follow me. They did. I sat down on one of the leather chairs and Vince sat in the one opposite me. "Well after my promo, it's obvious on screen that Melina, Eve, and Maria all don't like me. And it's also apparent that Eve and Melina will interfere in the match tonight if I try to take Maria out," I paused looking over at Theresa and Mai.

"That's where they come in," I said, pointing at the two former champs. They grinned. "Change the match to a six Diva tag team match," I said, dropping my hand and looking back at Vince. He thought for a moment before nodding with a grin. "I like the way you think, plus you haven't been in a tag team yet since you debuted. This will be a good experience for you. You three are scheduled to win. Theresa, Mai, you will both hold off Melina and Eve as you see fit so that Jade can get to Maria. Sound good ladies?" he asked and the three of us nodded.

I stood up, "thanks Vince," I said and he nodded. "Watch your back out there," he called after me. I lifted my hand in acknowledgment as we headed back to the gorilla position. As we walked Mai grinned, "I can't believe you just negotiated us into a match!" she exclaimed and I smirked with a shrug. "Thanks," Theresa said and I nodded to her, "no prob. I'm gonna need back up and who better to have then a former Women's champ and a former Diva's champ on my side," I said and they both chuckled as we stopped in front of the match board.

Melina, Eve and Maria were watching us intently from a few feet behind as I grabbed the white board eraser and a black marker. Erasing my match I wrote in the new one with the result as well. We then moved away and watched as the three other women looked and then shot death glares at us.

We just laughed, shaking our heads as Melina and Eve went to get into their ring gear and Maria disappeared down the hall with them. "I love messing with those bitches," Theresa stated and Mai nodded in agreement while I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, I'm going to use the announce table," I said, changing the subject.

They both looked at me curiously. "Can't wait to see that," Mai said and I nodded as a stage hand motioned for us to enter before the commercial. I nodded, telling them I'd be going out first and I'd announce who my tag team partners were.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day started up and Amber made my entrance, smirking as she raised my arms, bent at the elbows and spun around at the top of the ramp before heading down the ramp. The fans weren't cheering for her and that was mainly because they knew she was having a brief feud with Maria. But she heard a few cheers and saw a few signs meant to be seen by her, showing where her fans were.**

**Grinning, she slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle before asking for a microphone. She jumped off the turnbuckle and walked to the middle of the ring, only receiving slight boos as they awaited her oncoming speech. "Now, as you all saw earlier. Three Smackdown Divas want to 'teach me a lesson,' right?" she asked, looking around at the fans who cheered at the thought of Amber getting beaten down for a change.**

**Amber scoffed, "like that would be possible. Eve was lucky and she should've been taken out. But I won't make the same mistake when it comes to Maria. That's why, tonight, it won't be a singles match. WWE Universe. I'd like you to meet my tag team partners for tonight's Diva match. First, she is a former WWE Women's Champion. Theresa!" Amber announced with a wide smirk as Headstrong by Trapt started up. The tall raven-haired woman strutted out with a sly grin on her face as she made her way down the ramp. She hopped up onto the apron and slid between the second and third ropes, smacking hands with Amber as she joined her on the other side of the ring.**

**"And my other partner. She is a former Diva's Champion. Mai!" I announced as Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera started up as the green-eyed woman strutted out, one hand on her hip and a arrogant grin on her red lips. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, jumping to her feet quickly and high fiving her two teammate simultaneously. The two woman who were in the ring first chuckled at the third women's enthusiasm.**

**Melina, Eve and Maria all entered to Maria's music and they posed at the top of the ramp, Melina in the middle since she was the biggest star of the three. Amber motioned for them to come and get some as she waited while the three slowly walked to the steel steps. Finally all six women were ready. **

**"I'll start." Mai said and her teammates nodded, moving out onto the apron while Eve started for their opponents team. **

**The match was long with both teams having quite a bit of experience between the combatants. Finally, Amber was tagged in and the dark haired woman bolted into the middle of the ring, kicking Maria in the ribs. Amber glanced over her shoulder, winking at her teammates before she turned back and swiveled her head cockily at Melina and Eve.**

**Maria's head connected with the mat as Amber DDT-ed her and then went for the pin. Her teammates had slipped off the apron and rounded the ring. In perfect timing with Amber's pin, they pulled Melina and Eve off the apron in their corner so they couldn't interrupt the pin. The bell rang, signaling Amber's team had won. Smirking, she stood up, watching as Eve and Melina were battling with Theresa and Mai to the back. **

**Amber looked back down at Maria, pulling the redhead by her long hair out of the ring. Throwing her into the ring post to make sure she stayed down she Irish whipped her into the announce table. Maria laid against the table, practically unconscious. Amber pushed her down and Maria hit the floor with a thud. **

**Amber grinned wickedly as she pulled the top off the announce table and the commentators stood up, moving away. She then removed the monitors and all other equipment before she picked Maria up and laid her out on the table. Studying her handiwork she then turned to the ring and ascended the top rope. Grinning she turned and faced the announce table, lifting her hands above her head and receiving boos.**

**That only motivated her and she turned her back once more to the announce table, praying to God she jumped far enough as she leaped.**

**She landed the moonsault perfectly and the announce table crashed into a broken heap below them. Rolling off of the destruction, holding her waist Amber smirked, getting to her feet faster than she had expected. She turned to leave only to come face to face..well, mask, with her attacker. Tilting her chin up Amber met the eyes, which were the only part of her attacker's face that was shown. **

**Amber pushed the person's chest, causing them to stumble backward. "Come on, come and get me," Amber said, holding her arms open, waiting for her attacker to do something. But instead the person silently turned and jumped back over the barricade, disappearing into the crowd.**

**The camera turned back to Amber who was glaring at where the person had disappeared. Running a hand through her black curls she continued on her way backstage, not even giving Maria a second glance. **

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**


	41. The Debris

_**So..i actually combined 2 chappies into one, mixing in the events..so..yeah. This fic will have 50 chapters in total..so ....that means there's...9 chapters left, right? if my math is correct, lol**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great. just to let y'all know, this chappy has not been beta-read..so..yeah_**

**_i only own Jade. that's it...ummmm_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 40/41- The Debris**_

_Adam's POV_

I sighed as I watched Jade's attacker run away from her on screen. I looked up when there was a knock on my open locker room door. "Mr. Copeland? Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office," the stage hand said. "Right now?" I inquired and she nodded. Sighing again, I stood up and headed off to the Chairman's office. I wondered what he wanted.

I knocked on the door and he called me in. "Well, let's get down to business," Vince said, motioning to one of the leather chairs. I sat down apprehensively. "You're storyline with Jade is about to change..."

_Jade's POV_

I made it backstage and was immediately tackled by Mai, who jumped onto my back. "Way to show 'em Southern Belle!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes as she hopped off of me and smirked proudly. "We kicked ass," Theresa stated and I nodded in agreement.

"You three make a great team," a voice stated and we both looked over to see the Hardy brothers approaching us. I grinned at Jeff, who returned the expression. Mai elbowed me in the side, having seen the exchange and I sent her a look that said I'd explain later. She just grinned knowingly.

"We know we make a great team, I mean, look at us," Mai stated proudly. I raised and eyebrow, "now you're making us sound like Orton and Legacy," I said. She eyed me, "that better not make you Orton, cause I am nobody's lackey," she said, pointing at me. I laughed and shook my head, "we're no where near as gay as Legacy," I said and now Theresa laughed.

I walked over to Jeff, leaving Matt to deal with Mai and Theresa. "Hey," I greeted and he nodded slightly in reply. "I just need to shower and get changed, then we can head out, that cool?" I asked. He smiled, "of course, I'll be at the locker room in...45 minutes?" he suggested and I nodded, pecking him on the cheek before heading back over to Mai and Theresa.

"You ladies wanna help me with something?" I asked. Theresa smirked, "depends," but Mai punched her in the arm, which did nothing, "of course we'll help!" I smiled and then the three of us

walked down the hall back to the Divas locker room.

//

_3rd Person POV_

"So, you have a date with Nero?" Theresa said as she held up the sweater dress she had found in the bottom of her duffel bag, she had it for one of those random occasions that everyone wanted to go clubbing and left straight from the arena. "Yes, I do. Well, technically, it's a second date," Jade said as she looked at the purple strapless dress Mai had handed her. She looked at the sweater dress Theresa offered, ignoring the expressions on the faces of both women.

"Second huh? Well...okay," Mai mumbled as she dug through Jade's bag. "Yeah, but the last time I left him at the restaurant because of Amy's influence on me," Jade murmured as she set the two dresses down and took her bag from Mai. She pulled out a jean skirt and a choker-style top with a slit down the middle down to just above the belly button.

Theresa smirked, biting her lip, "that will drive him crazy, wear it," she said, pointing at the top. Jade looked down, and then at Mai. The shorter woman just nodded, giggling. Jade smiled, "well, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

The two women waited until they heard the shower running before they spoke. "Why do I feel like the only reason she's doing this is to be rebellious against Amy?" Mai asked, looking at her taller friend. "Because she is," Theresa answered with a small sigh.

//

Jade stared at her reflection in the mirror, the idea of backing out circling around in her head constantly. She knew why she had brought up the idea of dinner, it was something Amy would never have approved of. Especially not with Jeff, he was probably one of the biggest distractions Amy would have ever imagined, besides Adam. And somehow, Jade had been attracted to both men, like a moth to a flame. And now she was stuck between a rock and hard place.

Guilt was also shimmying it's way between her shoulder blades, the part of her body that she always carried her tension and stress in. She felt bad for yelling at Adam the way she had, he didn't know. He didn't know her at all actually. Sure, he may know now what she went through, but he didn't know her. He didn't know what she saw, and what she had to do to escape that life. She could never forgive herself for what she did, no matter how badly that man deserved his fate.

A shudder passed through her as the memories resurfaced and invaded her mind. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to push them away and didn't hear the knock at the bathroom door. "You okay?" a Southern drawl asked as a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face the voice, letting out a small relieved breath when she saw it was only Jeff.

"Jeff," she said his name as if she were reassuring herself that is was him. Jeff tilted his head to the side, "yeah, that's my name," she smiled slightly, an infectious expression that made Jade smile, disregarding the moments earlier where she had been dragged back into her past.

She made her decision to stop thinking about why she was going out with Jeff, and instead, just to go out with him and have fun.

"You ready?" he asked, finally taking in her appearance as the shock and what he thought was fear, vanished from her blue-gray eyes. His eyes traveled up her tanned and toned legs, to her jean skirt, upward to her cleavage which was being shown off proudly through the long slit in the shirt, showing off her naval and muscled stomach.

A teasing glint shown in Jade's eyes as she smirked, "like what you see Hardy?" she asked, tapping his shoulder as she moved pat him and out the door. Blinking, Jeff turned and followed her. "Um..yeah." he said then remembered what he had to tell her, "I apologize in advance," he said as she opened up the locker room door to reveal a small crowd of people.

"What for...?" the words died on her lips as she looked at the people standing in the hall, all dressed in what looked like their clubbing attire. "We're group dating?" she asked with a playful grin as she glanced back at Jeff. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "yeah, pretty much," he muttered, following Jade out of the locker room.

He was surprised as she kept a genuine smile on her face and greeted Jay, who was one of the people going out with the group. With the last two club-goers joining the group everyone headed to their carpools. Eve, Matt, Jeff, Jade, and Jay rode in a car together. Jade sat in between Jay and Jeff in the backseat, talking with both men, enjoying the company.

//

Jade smiled as she watched Eve beg Matt to dance with her. She felt an elbow nudge her arm and looked over to see Jeff smiling at her. "You wanna dance?" he asked. She blinked before grinning, "I think dancing would be great," she said in a mock serious turn before sending him a beaming smile and standing up from her seat, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor just as Matt caved and agreed to dance with Eve.

Across the club Adam watched the pair with envy. He mentally groaned when the song changed, starting up a slower beat. Jeff's hands went to Jade's hips as she looped her arms around the Carolinian's neck, tossing her hair as she did so, Adam could see the smile on her face.

He wondered why that couldn't be him, what he had done wrong? He understood that maybe he shouldn't have asked Amy his burning questions, but he couldn't think of anything else to do at the time. And now, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to loose Jade. He really didn't want to loose her, he felt a connection with her that he hadn't felt with anybody since..Amy.

Love worked in strange ways, and Adam sure as hell wasn't ready to give Jade up.

At least, not without a fight.

//-$-$-$-//

_Jade's POV_

I groaned as the alarm went off for the third time. "Someone, please...turn it off," Theresa growled from her makeshift bed on the couch. I crawled across my bed and slammed my hand down on the dismiss button and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glared at the clock, "I hate early mornings," I muttered as I got out of bed and walked over to my suitcase.

Mai was sitting dazedly in the middle of her bed, looking half asleep still. Theresa had an arm draped across her eyes, but was almost completely awake. "I can't believe Vince wants to see you this early in the freaking morning," Theresa hissed, removing her arm from her eyes. I shrugged, "I have no idea why either, but I have to go. It's not like I can tell Vince to go screw himself because I want to sleep in a few extra hours," I said.

"Well, you actually could..." Mai trailed off, finally speaking. I rolled my eyes, "but I like my job and value the incomign paychecks," I said and she nodded as Theresa smirked. "We still on for lunch?" she asked and I nodded. "Cool, we're just gonna head to the gym, meeting up with the Legacy boys," Mai said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "you mean Le-_gay_-cy," I said making a gagging noise as she glowered at me. I just grinned and dodged the shoe that the flung at me and I slipped into the bathroom, hearing Theresa's chuckle that accompanied mine.

It was Friday once again and thankfully that night I did not have a match. I was going to meet with Vince and he'd tell me what I was doing, I kenw it'd be a promo of some sort.

Once I was dressed and ready I left the hotel room and headed to the arena, catching a cab. I walked into the arena, adjusting my leather jacket as I did. I knocked on Vince's office door and he called me in. I smile at him as I sat down across him and crossed my legs.

"So Jade, I called you in today because I wanted to tell you in person the good news," Vince said, trying to hide his smile as he folded his hands in his lap. I raised a curious eyebrow. "Next week, you will have an unscripted title match against Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship," he announced an I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. He chuckled, "don't sound so surprised," he said and I swallowed, running a hand through my hair. "I just..didn't expect it so soon," I murmured, smiling slightly. "Thank you so much Vince for this opportunity," I said as we both stood up. He reached across the table and we shook hands, "you deserve it Jade." With that he nodded, dismissing me.

//

I walked into the arena for the second time that day, but this time I wasn't alone. Mai and Theresa were on either side of me, joking around and giving me suggestions as to what weapon I should use on Michelle next week.

My eyes met the green ones of Adam Copeland from across the hall. I purposefully ignored him and kept walking along with my two friends. I could officially call Theresa and Mai that now and it made me smile to know I had two people I could talk to and gossip with. It felt good to act like a normal woman.

"So...no match tonight?" Mai asked and I shook my head. "Nothing," I muttered with a bored shrug. "That sucks, I have a match against Melina," Theresa said and I nodded. "Cool," I muttered and she glanced at me, "everything okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"So.......what happened between you and Nero?" Mai asked curiously. I looked at her with eyebrows raised, "nothing. We all went out to the club, Jeff and I talked, we danced, then he walked me back to my hotel room, our hotel room," I said with a shrug. "Nothing special," I assured and Mai grinned at me, shaking her head as we pushed open the door to the locker room.

"I gotta go do my segment, i'll be back later," I said and then I left the locker room again.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

Josh Matthews looked up at Amber as she stood beside him. The camera moved from her black cowboy boots with her jeans tucked into them, up to her purple tank top and leather jacket up to her black thatched cowboy hat. She gave a wink to the camera before looked at Josh.

"Well, the news has just been released that next week Michelle McCool will be putting her title on the line against the woman standing right here with me, Amber," he turned to face the raven-haired woman. "Amber what are you thoughts on this sudden announcment. From what I understand you only found out about the match just a few minutes ago?" he inquired as Amber beamed at him and he directed the microphone to her mouth.

"Well Josh, I can't say i'm upset or angry. Actually, I'm overjoyed. I'm finally getting what I deserve, a title shot. I've been in the WWE now for almost two months. I've decimated the competition, taking out Divas that would've gotten title shots that didn't deserve them. Now i'll take my spot on that highly esteemed list of Women's Champions," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"As we've seen the past week, you've seem to have changed. Why is that?" he questioned and Amber pressed her lips together. "I recently did some..soul searching, if you will. And I realized what truly is important to me. And that is my heritage and my identity. I don't want the WWE Universe to see me as something i'm not," she motioned to herself with her hands, "so as you can see, I know look and act like myself," she tipped her cowboy hat slightly with a grin.

"What do you have to say about Edge's actions the past few weeks, after that kiss we say during your first interaction to you insisting that you didn't need him, or his help?" he asked and Amber twirled a strand of her dark hair around her finger as she chewed her gum. "Edge, well, the man is persistent I must say. But i'm a very independent woman, and frankly, I don't need a man to make me feel better about myself. Now before you ask, there's nothing going on between Edge and I. Trust me, i've made it clear to him that I am not interested," she said, holding up her hand before her eyes lifted and stared past Josh.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Schitzo," Michelle said in her whiny voice as she approached Amber. "You're stupid to approach me by yourself McCool," Amber said, stepping forward as Josh moved out of the way. The two woman stood toe-to-toe as the camera focused on them. Michelle reached up and knocked Amber's cowboy hat off her head. The dark-haired woman glowered at the blond.

"I'll show you just how dangerous I am next week, when I take your title," Amber said, picking up her hat, and pushing past Michelle.

The camera followed Michelle as she walked off with an annoyed girlish screech before turning swiftly at the sound of a slight scream. The Attacker, dressed in all black stood over a prone Amber, who was lying in the debris of broken crates. One of her legs was twisted awkwardly through a crate and her arm was bent behind her back. There was a thin line of blood on her cheek and there was blood dripping down her hairline.

"Amber! Holy! Get her T!" Mai yelled and the taller woman ran at the attacker, just missing her tackle. She glared at the person as they disappeared down the hall. Theresa and Mai dropped ot their knees beside Amber. Mai looked up where Josh Matthews had stumbled closer to them in shock. "GET THE TRAINERS!" she yelled at him and he nodded before disappearing and the cameras shut off.

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

"Goddammit!" I cursed as I wiped the back of my hand across my cheek, pulling it away to see the blood on my hand. Tears pricked my eyes, how could she be doing this? Is what I did so wrong that I deserve to be put out of action, injured and bloodied?

"Move over," the Southern drawl of a familiar voice said as I felt arms slid under me, lifting me out of the wooden debris. Jeff cradled me to his chest, I hid my face in my neck and let the tears slide down my cheeks. It took a lot to make me cry, but here I was.

Amy knew what buttons to push, and she had pushed the right ones to get me emotional.


	42. Preparation for the Final Hit

_**Just fair warning, this chapter has not been beta read because i wanted post it ASAP and not wait for a beta to get it back to me (impatient, i know)..so, i apologize for any grammatical errors. Also, i only own Jade. Mai and Theresa belong to their respective owners, who i have stated before in previous chapters..so..yep**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great! _**

**_Just a note for this fic, there are only 8 more chapters left. Yep, EIGHT, that's it! though i'm pretty sure i will eventually write a sequel since...well, you'll see..lol_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 41- Preparation for the Final Hit**_

_Jade's POV_

For the next week, it felt like I couldn't get away from people. Everywhere I turned was someone who wanted to worry about me, or asked how I was doing after the unscripted and brutal attack. I was getting sick of all the pitying glances and worried frowns. I was strong and independent, I didn't need people to pity me, feel sorry for me, or be concerned about me. I know my limits, I know what I can and cannot handle. So no one else needed to question me about it.

Jeff, Theresa, Mai and Jay hadn't left me alone. At least one of them was with me every moment of the day. If Theresa couldn't be there, Mai was. If Mai couldn't be there, Jeff was. If Jeff couldn't be there, Jay was. And so and so forth. It was sickening how they tried to pamper and take care of me.

That's why the morning of Smackdown taping I left the hotel room before Theresa and Mai woke up. It wasn't that early, but those two definitely weren't morning people, so nine in the morning was early as hell for them.

I showered and dressed as quietly as possible, straitening my hair before pulling half of it up into a knot. I picked up my purse after pulling on my leather jacket over my short-sleeved 'Southern Charmer' shirt. I tugged on my black cowboy boots and then left the hotel room, closing the door quietly behind me before scurrying down the hall.

I was hungry, I decided, as I made my way out of the elevator into the lobby. I made a face when I saw the line leading into the hotel's restaurant so I immediately went to plan B.

A cold gust of morning air greeted me as I stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned to my right, looking around for a coffee shop or restaurant of some sort. I smiled upon spotting a small coffee shop and bakery. I walked inside and was surprised when my eyes met a familiar pair of jade green ones.

Without my consent, my legs carried me over to Adam and I stood beside the table he was seated at. We just stared at each other for a moment before he blinked and I looked away. He ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Good morning."

Two simple words like that caused me to smile. He was the first person to say something normal to me upon first sight. Everyone else had asked "are you okay?" or "do you need anything?" Adam mirrored my expression upon seeing it. "Morning," I mumbled as I placed a hand on the empty chair across from his. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. He shrugged with a slight smile, "not at all."

"I'm gonna go get me something to eat, I'm starving and this is my first time not having room service in five days," I said with a grin before I walked over to the counter. I returned to Adam's table with a chocolate croissant and white chocolate mocha. "Nutritious breakfast," Adam commented sarcastically and I just sent him a look as I bit into my croissant with an over-exaggerated "mmm, delicious."

He laughed as he sipped his coffee and I set the flaky pastry. "So..." my eyes scanned over the table, hoping a topic for conversation would pop out of the wood. "I'm sorry," I looked up at his words to see him staring at me intently. We hadn't spoken off-screen since the day I yelled at him and told him to get out of the locker room. So, me walking up to him so easily and speaking to him had completely shocked myself, as well as him.

I shook my head, "you don't need to be. You would've found out sooner or later," I said, folding and unfolding the corner of my napkin, croissant forgotten. "No," he said adamantly, "you were right. I should've asked you, not Amy," I winced at her name and he noticed, biting down on his lip he reached a hand out tentatively and placed it atop mine.

I looked up at him as an electric current shot through my arm. There was no doubt that there was an attraction between Adam and I. Ever since that on-screen kiss that felt like something totally unscripted, it had been hard to deny the fact that I had some sort of feelings for Adam.

It was true that when he told me he had asked Amy about my past I had been upset, but when I looked back on the scene, even I had to admit I overreacted. So, I sighed in response to Adam's words. "Okay, yes, I would not have gotten so upset if you had asked me. But if you had gone to me for answers, you wouldn't have gotten any, so..." I trailed off, motioning with my hands. He smiled slightly, "and I would've known not to press the subject and to just be patient."

I scoffed, "you? Patient?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes at me. We were silent for a moment before he spoke. "So, are we...okay?" he asked and I smiled as I nodded. "Yeah," I said quietly as I pulled out my ringing cellphone. I cursed under my breath as I read the caller ID. "They noticed you're gone, eh?" Adam asked and I looked up at him, nodding with a smirk.

"The keepers are calling. I better go before they have a heart attack or something," I muttered as I stood up and gathered my purse and half-full coffee cup, dumping my unfinished croissant in the trash. I turned back to see Adam standing there. He shocked the both of us by wrapping his arms around me and hugging me gently.

That's when I knew he was just as worried about me as everyone else, but he hadn't made it obvious or bugged me about it. That small fact made me smile as we pulled away slowly. "I'll see you tonight at the tapings," I said, squeezing his arm before I turned and left the coffee shop, heading back to the hotel.

//

I had successfully gotten Theresa and Mai to leave for the arena without me. I felt that I needed the extra time to prepare myself for the events of the night.

I would be participating in my first ever title match against Michelle McCool; a, reluctantly admitted, seasoned champion. I packed my bag slowly as I prepped myself for what I had to do that night. Running a hand through my straightened hair I pulled it out of it's knot and grabbed my cowboy hat, placing it atop my head before shouldering my bag and leaving the hotel room.

Upon arriving at the arena I was greeted by Jeff, Matt, Jay and Ron. Jeff placed an arm around me gently, "how you feeling?" he asked. "Peachy," I answered as my eyes met Adam's across the hall. I smiled and waved at the long-haired man, surprising the four men that were walking with me. Jay looked down at me, "You and Adam are talking again?" he asked curiously.

I nodded, feeling Jeff tense beside me, "we ran into each other this morning, talked it out, and everything is right-side up once more in Jadeville," I said with a grin as we reached Adam. "We have a promo," he said, his eyes never leaving Jeff, who I knew was glaring at him. I took my script from Adam's hand and covertly elbowed Jeff in the ribs. His gaze left Adam to look at me and I raised my eyebrows saying 'be nice.'

He let out a small sigh before looking at his brother. I smiled as I broke through the silence and stares. "Well, I want to go film this promo before my match so we should probably head that way," I said as I stepped out from under Jeff's arm and grabbed Adam's, pulling him along with me as I headed toward where the camera crew would be set up for that night's backstage segments.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**Edge approached Amber, who was talking on her cellphone to someone. Upon seeing the man had approached she quickly said goodbye to whoever was on the line and shut her phone. "What do you want?" she asked, sending him a slight glare as he just smirked. **

**"I'm here to ask you, once more--" she cut him off. "If I wasn't clear enough the first time-I don't want to go out with you. You're a distraction, and distractions are the last thing I need." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with her hand.**

**"I don't want to hear it. I don't need you to protect me, I don't want to be your arm candy, and I don't need anyone to help me with winning the title tonight. Goodbye," she said, turning on her heel and strutting off.**

**Edge glared after her, shaking his head slightly and running a hand through his hair. "You're gonna regret rejecting me Amber," was all he said before the camera shut off.**

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**

_Jade's POV_

I turned, hearing Adam's voice call from behind me. I turned to look at him as he came to a stop in front of me. I crossed my arms over his chest, "so what's with the new twist to our storyline?" I asked, I was confused but very curious.

"I think Vince was afraid I was starting to look like a face and now he's just making sure I stay heel to the fans," he replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. I nodded and shrugged, "guess so. Well, I need to go get ready, so I'll see you after when we go out to celebrate my title win," I said, turning to walk off to the Divas locker room.

I missed Adam's grimace as I turned away.

//

"Fon-" "-taine." "Fon-" "-taine." Mai had of course started the chant of my last name as the three of us walked down the hall toward the gorilla. Every time we passed a super star she sent them a look, demanding that they join in with the cheers, which they did. So practically every ECW and Smackdown Superstar was standing in the hallways or the gorilla, chanting my last name as I approached the curtain for my entrance.

"I can't believe you just did that," I growled to Mai who sent me a cheeky grin before slapping me on the ass and telling me good luck. Theresa rolled her eyes at her short friend before smirking at me and telling me the same.

I turned to the curtain, straightening out my ring gear, the same one I had worn for my tag match with T and Mai.

Tonight was the night I finished my hit-list. It would all be over, I would be champ, and I could act normal and like all the other Divas. I could have a real storyline and rivalry with someone and I could end the whole deal with my attacker.

Tonight was the night I accomplished my goals.


	43. The Final Hit Michelle McCool

_**I wanted to get this update posted as soon as i finished the chappy, and that's what i have done. So, no beta reading, probably won't be since i'm super close..so, sorry but you'll have to deal with my idiotic not-caught grammatical errors! lol**_

**_Only 7 chapters left!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I feel like my reviewers are dying off! REVITALIZE THE REVIEW NUMBERS!!! I've seen what y'all can do! C'mon, it's the home stretch!!!! lol! it would be much appreciated!_**

**_I only own Jade...umm..yeah, hope you like the little twist in this chappy! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 42- The Final Hit; Michelle McCool**_

_Jade's POV_

I watched the monitor as they showed the footage from last week, cringing as they filmed Theresa and Mai crouching beside my crumpled body. My hand subconsciously went to the stitches on my hairline, just as the video package in preparation for my title match and attacks finished.

Lifting my chin and nodding to a stage hand, my music started up. Tossing a thumbs up to Mai and Theresa I made my way out onto the stage, receiving cheers from the fans. Tonight they would be on my side, due to the fact that I was facing Michelle McCool— the champ everyone loved to hate.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**Amber ran a hand through her dark hair with a smirk before she strutted down the ramp, slapping hands along the way before sliding into the ring and posing atop a turnbuckle. She dropped back down at turned to the ramp as she waited for Michelle to enter. Matt Striker and Tom Grisham went over Amber's last few attacks as well as hits at commentary as they awaited the champ's entrance.**

**Finally, Michelle's music started and she walked out, all long limbs and I'm-sure-as-hell-better-than-you attitude. Well, that was something Amber could match. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes as the camera switched to her and she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the ropes nonchalantly. She didn't look worried about the match at all. **

**With one last quick stretch of her arms and legs, Amber waited as the referee took Michelle's belt and handed it off before checking both women for any foreign objects that could be used as weapons. Upon finding none, he called for the bell to ring. **

**Michelle and Amber circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the first move. Jade smirked and muttered something to the blond woman. Michelle's eyes widened with rage as she lunged at Amber, who rolled away smoothly, landing back on her feet without losing the rhythm in her head. Another taunt and Michelle was caught in a headlock which was reversed into an arm bar. **

**With her arm wrenched behind her back, Amber gritted her teeth before using all of her strength to lean forward and throw Michelle over her back. The blond landed loudly and then was kicked in the back. Amber bounced off the ropes, coming back with a rough knee to Michelle's face.**

**With a growl, the blond sat back up and rolled out of the way when Amber went for the standing moonsault. Landing awkwardly, Amber rolled onto her side, holding her arm. Her eyes caught Michelle's movement and she moved in time to miss the well-aimed stomp that was meant for the side of her head. **

**Rolling onto her hands and knees and back to her feet, Amber turned right into a big boot to the face. Stumbling back into the nearby turnbuckle she was tugged away and Michelle attempted to Irish whip her into a corner. Amber reversed the whip and sent Michelle into the opposite turnbuckle instead of herself. With a smirk she ran at Michelle, spearing the blond's midsection into the ring post.**

**She stepped away before slapping Michelle across the face. A slap across Amber's chest was the response she received and with a roll of her eyes she decided to play along and slapped Michelle across the chest, causing the crowd to call out and Ric Flair-esque "WOOO!!!" But instead of slapping her again, while Amber gloated, Michelle pushed her by her shoulders backward.**

**Amber stumbled, giving Michelle the time to knock her legs out from under her and then lock in a leg scissors around her waist and a headlock around her face. Growling with frustration, Amber fought to roll toward the ropes, but her hands turned up empty and without purchase. So instead, she decided to do the next best thing. She reached up and found Michelle's hair, but instead of pulling the blond strands, she instead began to Michelle in the side of the head. **

**After several damage inflicting punches, Michelle let up and both women rolled away from each other, regrouping on opposite sides of the ring, both leaning against the ropes. Pulling herself to her feet, Amber turned and watch Michelle, who had an eye on her as well. They were both measuring each other up. Whoever caught the other in the next moment would be able to lock in their finisher and win this match up.**

**That's when it all went to hell. As the two women went at each other to meet up in the middle of the ring, a black-suited attacker slid into the ring, going for Amber with a right hook. At the last moment, Amber turned, seeing the black blur and was just able to dodge the gloved fist. Grabbing the wrist of the person she went to sent a punch of her own into the person's face but was instead caught in the side by a kick.**

**Amber dropped to her knees, the attacker hit an enzuiguri Amber fell over onto her side, falling out of it after the shot to her head. She blinked several times as her vision blurred and the attack continued. **

**Blindly, she heard the crowd begin to cheer but they died away as outside the ring, a second attacker appeared, taking out both Theresa and Mai. The first attacker stood in the ring and pulled Amber to her feet. They stood face to face, though Amber was barely aware that she was standing even. **

**It seemed as if things were being said by the masked figure but the cameras were not close enough to hear. But Amber heard. Her eyes snapped open and focused on her attacker and she reached out to hook her attacker's head under her arm. Thinking fast and spotting the attacker's partner, the first attacker pushed Amber away roughly.**

**Amber, with the momentum of being pushed, turned and was speared to the mat by the second attacker.**

**She laid their, scarcely breathing and deathly still.**

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**


	44. The Fear and Confusion

**_So I'm hoping to be able to post these final chapters pretty quickly and in succession. So here's another. Just for people who read my other fics, i'll be focusing primarily on this fic and Tropical Distractions, since they're both fairly close to being finished. _**

**_I only own Jade, that is all. _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are absolutely wonderful! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

**Chapter 43- The Fear and Confusion**

_Jade's POV_

I rolled my eyes as Mai continued to freak out about my latest revelation to the two women. The past few days had been rough for me, and she had tried desperately to make it easier on me, to no avail. Theresa was more silent in her worrying, and I appreciated that.

"Are you kidding me! There is no way in _hell_ I am letting you go out there again! You know they'll attack you, it's not like you can stop them!" she exclaimed loudly as the three of us walked down the hall. I was beginning to regret telling her practically my whole past, as well as part of my plan for that night. "Good thing I wasn't asking for you permission Mai," I said as I heard Theresa chuckle. "Chill Mai, I'm pretty sure Southern Belle knows what she's doing," the taller woman insisted coolly.

Mai narrowed, "listen to yourself and think before you fucking talk Theresa." Theresa stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at the short woman. I sighed, "Look Mai, I can't not go out there. I'm luck as is to be getting a rematch at all! I'm not going to give that up, I need to be champ, okay? I don't care what I have to go through to get it, I'm just going to win the championship," I said, motioning with my hands.

"Easier said than done, babe," Jeff said as he approached us with Matt, Ron, and Jay following. Jeff placed an arm gently around my shoulders, since the last attack, he had been treating me like a porcelain doll. Also, he had taken it upon himself to assert himself to the role of my boyfriend, without my consent. He just suddenly started calling me babe and taking care of me.

I didn't know how he could be so persistent when we hadn't even _kissed _yet. We had only been on 1, technically 2, dates. How could he find me so special already?

I pushed the thoughts away as we stopped in front of the Divas locker room. "Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine. Tough Southern bitch, remember?" I said with a half-hearted smile before I pushed open the locker room door and disappeared inside. I needed a moment.

I grabbed my wrestling gear before I locked myself in the bathroom. I stared at my reflection as tears welled up in my eyes. I stiffly tugged off my tank top, my body still sore from the attacks of the past two weeks. I winced at the nasty bruises that had formed along my waist line and were now an ugly yellow-ish purple. I didn't dare touch them, knowing already that it would be painful if I did. With a soft sigh I reached over and grabbed my top and tugged that on as gently as possible.

I touched my hairline subconsciously, noting where the stitches had been and were now gone. My eyes screwed shut as I fought away the tears, thinking of the person who was doing this to me. The person I had always trusted, who I had admired and respected. Now I couldn't' even understand why I had _ever _felt that way.

With a deep breath I finished changing and pushed away my emotions, needing to focus on the matter at hand; my rematch.

//

"Hey Jade," Adam's voice brought me to reality from my thoughts. I turned my head to look up at him, "hey," I answered, tucking my bangs behind my ear. He turned me so I was facing his, his hands on my shoulders. "You okay?" he asked and I could see just how worried he had been the whole time.

He looked tired, but that was beside the point. I stared at him for a moment and shrugged, "I-I don't really know how I feel right now," I answered, and that was the complete truth. I felt Adam's thumb brush my cheek as his other hand rubbed my back soothingly and it reminded me of the night I had woken up screaming and crying after a nightmare.

My fears and anxiousness disappeared as I felt Adam's lips at the corner of mine. Shutting my eyes I repressed the shiver of desire that ran through me. He kissed me softly, just once, not pushing it, not deepening it. He just kissed me, carefully, gently, before he pulled away, staring at me. He hadn't meant to do that, we both realized that in just seconds. But I was glad he had. I slowly pulled my hand from where it lay on his chest and went to tuck my bangs behind my ear.

Adam beat me to it, his fingers swooping the hair behind my ear before he kissed my temple. "Good luck out there," he murmured before squeezing my hand and walking away. I stared after him, not sure what to think anymore. But there was no time for thinking, I noted as Michelle walked toward the curtain, stopping beside me. She nodded and I returned it just before my music began.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**_"Nice guys finish last. You're running out of gas..." _the now familiar song burst through the arena's speakers just moments before Amber made her way out. The camera zoomed in on her gruesomely bruised ribs as a replay of the latest attack aired.**

**But Amber smiled as she walked down the ramp toward the ring. Michelle entered and the introductions were made before they were both checked for concealed weapons. The bell rang.**

**For the most part, Amber threw Michelle around, taking out her frustrations on the taller woman. She chose a limb and went after it, all of her moves directed and pinpointed at the one location until Michelle was unable to use her left knee. Once Amber was certain the DDT had worked it's effect she ascended a turnbuckle. **

**Taking a deep breath, she leaped, and landed a picturesque moonsault. Grabbing Michelle's leg she counted mentally along with the ref. 1...2...3. The bell rang for a second time, signaling the end of the match. **

**But instead of celebrating, Amber was on her feet, glancing around at the crowd, waiting for her attackers. She knew they were coming, there was no doubt. The ref tried to raise her hand but she ignored him as she turned quickly, surveying every face she could, not spotting the black figures until they were just feet from her, clambering quickly over the barricade.**

**With a smirk Amber slid out of the ring and met the first attacker head on with a punch to the person's face. The first attacker was smaller bodied than the second and Amber noted that as she continued to pound on the first attacker as the second took this moment of distraction to grab a weapon. **

**The chair cracked down over Amber's back and the dark-haired woman cried out in pain as she dropped to the concrete. She hadn't been expecting that, she had been so focused on the attacker in front of her, that she had forgotten there was in fact a second one she needed to worry about. **

**The crowd was booing, not enjoying the show of hatred toward the new WWE Women's Champion. Amber used the barricade as support as the two attackers regrouped, the larger checking on the smaller. The fans were patting Amber's back, advising her to kick some ass or head backstage. She didn't hear them as her gaze was zeroed in on her attackers. **

**With a ferocious cry, she ran at the larger attacker, jumping on their back and locking her arms around the person's neck in a sleeper hold. The smaller attacker tugged her off and rolled Amber into the ring. The two attackers followed, with chairs in hand. Amber leaned against a turnbuckle when she finally made it to her feet.**

**She felt utterly helpless and wished someone would come racing down the ramp to save her. But no one came, instead the chair was raised but the shot never came. The larger attacker just stopped mid-swing, staring at her.**

**The second attacker dropped the chair as the first began to yell at their partner to stop being stupid. The first attacker grabbed the arm of the second and pulled the larger attacker away to an opposite corner, sharing the plan in whispers as Amber just stared, wide-eyed. **

**She finally decided she wouldn't be a sitting duck and stumbled into the middle of the ring. She turned hearing the crowd yell out and her eyes widened as she watched the attacker come at her. She had learned form her past mistakes and this time, she lifted her leg, kicking the person in the face. They dropped to the mat and she picked up one of the discarded chairs, turning to the smaller attacker.**

**With a smirk she lifted the chair above her head and swung, just as the attacker turned back to her. The attacker fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring. Amber spun on her heel to come face to face with the second attacker. Without a second thought she reached her hand up, gripping the edge of the black mask, she ripped it off.**

**A small gasp left her as she stared into Edge's apologetic eyes. The mask fell from her hand as she took a step back, visibly shaking. Edge, determined to stay in character and to stop having lapses in it, just smirked and shook his head at her as the show went to commercial. **

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**


	45. Cold

**_Are you guys enjoying me posting a chapter every day? I'm on a roll with this right now, and it's the only thing i can write sooooo...you can see my predicament. Though, I am loving writing these final chappies of IHTBY. There are only 5 more chapters!! gah! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter._**

**_I hope this chappy has the right amount of emotion and drama as i wanted it to have and i hope all the points get across to you guys. I only own Jade._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44- Cold**

_Jade's POV_

I stumbled backstage, gasping for breath and blinking back tears wildly. I had to be seeing things, or imagining them. There was no way in _hell _Adam was my attacker. But now, as I thought about the previous week it made sense. The promo, the spear, _two _attackers suddenly. I couldn't fathom a good reason as to why Adam would do such a thing especially after... I shook the thoughts away, I couldn't dwell on him.

I clutched the belt to my chest as I leaned against the wall, trying to still my shaking body and failing at the attempt. For some reason, the gorilla and hallways were eerily empty. But I barely noticed as I slid along the wall, trying to walk to the locker room, but failing ultimately.

"Jade, stop. Jade!" I cringed at the sound of his voice. His hand grabbed my arm and I whipped around, surprised by my sudden courage and callous actions as my hand lifted and slapped him across the face. "You know what? I should have listened to Amy in the first place. I shouldn't have believe that you were actually an okay guy for me. You gave me hope that maybe I could move on from.." my voice wavered and I just decided to forget what I had been about to say before I thought about it.

"Why did you do that, huh? What gives you the right to hurt me, to physically touch me to attack me? Why are no men different?"

_3rd Person POV_

Jade's words stung Adam, but he couldn't help but realize why she was acting in such a way. She didn't know about the change in his storyline that Vince had practically forced him into. Adam never wanted to hurt her, he was just following script in fear of losing his job if he didn't.

But when you look at it from Jade's perspective, he had just abused her, physically and emotionally hurt her, like he had promised he wouldn't. To her, he had turned out just like her abusive ex.

Her hands trembled as she closed them into fists and stared at him. Adam wanted to reach out and gather her into his arms, apologize a thousand times, again and again. But he knew she would just push him away, and if she didn't, apologizing would be no use. The damage had been done already, it was too late to ask for forgiveness. He had sealed his fate with her the moment he showed up at ringside last week and speared her.

"Jade? Babe?" Jeff's voice called as he turned the corner. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Adam and he pushed Jade behind him, blocking her smaller body from Adam's view. The taller man desperately searched for her eyes but received nothing in his line of sight except for the hate-filled glare of Jeff's vivid eyes.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her Copeland. You didn't listen and now look what happened." Jeff growled, "why can't you just leave people the fuck alone when they're happy."

Jade pushed Jeff aside, knocking him into the wall as she glared at him. "Happy Jeff? I haven't been happy in _years_." She said, her voice cold and strained, like she was ready to just give up and leave. Jeff cradled her face in his hands, a sickening sight for Adam. Jeff brought her lips to his and much to both Adam and Jeff's surprise she pushed him away, knocking him back into the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me. I'm not a toy to be used and abused. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm tired of men thinking they have feelings for me and then finding out they don't. That's when they get mean, and that's when the bruises start. Sure, you may seem the complete gentleman the first month or two, but after that it all goes to hell. Trust me, my dad and Spencer were the same way," She glared at Jeff and then Adam before spinning on her heel and walking off down the hall.

Jeff stared after her before turning a steely glare at Adam, "look what you fucking did." Then he followed Jade's path, stupid enough to do so.

"Adam?" The Canadian stiffened at the sound of Amy's voice. "Yeah Amy?" he asked. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I started this. I was just angry and wanted to teach her a lesson. Now...I don't know what I'm doing, I'm ruining her. I'm turning out to be just like Spencer," Amy cringed at her own words as she wiped at her eyes, even though there were no tears. "And because you decided to punish Jade, I lost her as well," Adam said bitterly before he left Amy standing alone.

Amy and Jade had always been alike in several ways. And now, they were alike in how they stood alone. Jade by choice, Amy by consequence.

//

Mai picked up her phone, staring at it as her foot tapped anxiously against the floor. She was still at the arena, whereas Theresa was at the hotel. They were searching for Jade, who had mysteriously disappeared after her match. Belt and all, her bags were gone as well as the woman herself. She left no note or indication as to where she had gone. She just up and left, though neither Mai or Theresa could blame her.

Word spreads through the WWE quickly, and by the end of the Smackdown taping, every Superstar, Diva and employee on the ECW and Smackdown rosters had heard about the scene between Jade, Jeff and Adam. It was also already known that Jade was missing and no one had seen her leave the arena. Yet her bags were gone from the locker room.

Mai's eyes lit up when her cell rang and she answered T's call. "Is she there?" she asked, referring to their shared hotel room. "No, it's empty and her suitcase is gone. There's no trace of her, it looks like she was never even here," Theresa voice had a hint of hysteria and astonishment in his, a rare occasion for the tall stoic woman.

"Where could she be?" Mai asked. "I have no idea Mai, I guess we could call her," Theresa suggested. The short woman sighed, "I've already tried...ten times. No answer, goes straight to voice mail." Theresa made an uncertain sound in her throat, "damn girl covered all her bases, I feel like she's done this sort of thing before," she muttered. "I wouldn't doubt it, I'll head back to the hotel. See you in a few," Mai said before hanging up and tossing her phone into her bag.

Shouldering the bag she left the locker room, almost running into Amy full force. She glared at the redhead upon recognizing her and Amy just looked away, trying to slip past the shorter, yet more intimidating woman. "If she never comes back, I'm blaming you and I will kick your ass. So for your well-being and continuation of your walking existence, you better hope she comes back," Mai threatened before she walked off down the hall, not once looking back.

//

Jade threw her bag down on the black leather airport bench, gripping the steel arms of the chair as she tried to relax her body. The shaking and tears had stopped while she drove and returned her rental, now she was just sore and tense.

Leaning forward she held her head in her hands, trying to stop the throbbing as she whispered to herself about how stupid she had been to trust both Jeff and Adam. Had she learned nothing from her ordeal with Spencer?

She cringed at the memory as the resonating sound of a gunshot blasted through her ears, deafening her for a split second before she locked the remembrance away once more. She never wanted to relive that moment completely. It was the day she was set free, yet the day a part of her died.

A part of her that she could never bring back. She wasn't so innocent anymore.

It was the day she turned cold.


	46. Ladies and Gentlemen

_**Another update. So..only FOUR more chapters...(chappies 47, 48, 49, & 50) GAH! I'm writing this fic very easily so i expect this fic to be done by this weekend at the rate i'm going, unless something comes up and i get slammed...which i don't see in the forecast. Anyways...I only own Jade.**_

**_This song comes from the title of the aformentioned name by Saliva. I do not own the song, or it's lyrics. _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are GREAT! I can't wait to hear your reviews for this chappy!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 45- Ladies and Gentlemen**_

_3rd Person POV_

Four weeks, that's how long Jade had been gone. Mai and Theresa had been constantly blowing up Jade's cell with messages, calls and texts. But all efforts of communication were ignored and the dark-haired woman stayed invisible to the WWE Universe, who believed her injuries had become too much and had asked for much needed time off.

But when she didn't return after a week, and then two, the WWE Universe knew something was up. Rumors were beginning to stir online about her quitting, that some parts of what was seen on television were not scripted and she was suing McMahon for it.

None of the rumors were true, of course. Jade Fontaine had just disappeared. Like a shrouding mist she had clouded over the WWE and then was blown away by the wind, dispersing and leaving behind an eerie silence and skeptic worry.

Jade's sudden and long disappearance even had Amy worried. The older woman was already feeling guilty for what she had done, and now it seemed Jade was falling back into her reclusive shell and was refusing to return. Amy feared she had ruined Jade's chances of ever returning to her normal self. If she never did, Amy would blame herself, she would never forgive herself either. She had tried so hard to free Jade from her past, had done a good job at keeping her from the memories. But she herself had torn down all of her progress that she helped make.

She had brainwashed Jade into thinking and feeling like a machine. Telling her it was better to feel nothing but aggression and ambition. She didn't need the emotions of love or tenderness, she had been deprived of them her whole life and was doing just fine. Amy had done that, she had practically created a monster.

Watching over the tapes of Jade's first few weeks in the WWE, seeing the gruesome attacks and bloody aftermaths, Amy regretted her decision of turning Jade into a dominant assailant. And now she feared the moment when it would all come to a climax, where Amy would have to face her once protege. Amy would fall just like all the rest, flailing under the power of her successor. The student would teach the mentor something; never underestimate the one you trained.

Jade's words had circled around Amy's brain for days._ "You got your wish Ames. I'm pissed now, I'm angry, like you always told me. You always would yell at me while we were training to 'get angry.' Well, I've gone and gotten angry!" _Amy would always feel a dull sense of pride for bringing out such a powerful side of Jade, compared to the timid and shy girl she had seen at first. Yet, the thought of Jade and what Amy had shaped her to be, made the redhead feel sick to her stomach.

Jade had put so much trust in her, and Amy had ultimately failed her, like every other person in her life. Because of Amy's ideas, Adam did the same. Somewhere along the line, so had Jeff, Amy found out. Why could no one prove to Jade that they could be trusted, that they did love her, that their love wasn't a ploy? There was no way in hell Amy would let Jade be doomed to being lonely for the rest of her life. If she had to, she would find a way to get Jade to forgive Adam, no matter how much it hurt the redhead.

Amy looked up when there was a knock on her private locker room door. "It's open," she called, knowing who it would be before a voice reached her or she looked up. When she finally looked up she was surprised to see Adam looking so...old and drained. Amy looked away, leaning forward on the leather couch and holding her head in her hands. _"And because you decided to punish Jade, I lost her as well." _Adam's words from the night Jade disappeared floated through her mind as she forced herself not to look up at the man.

"No one's heard from her, she still isn't here. Amy where could she have gone? Where? You know her better than anyone!" he said, running a hand through his hair roughly, completely frustrated with the hopeless situation. "I don't know her at all Adam!" Amy yelled suddenly, throwing her hands out and looked up at him. "Are you happy? It turns out I didn't ever know her at all, I hid the real her away, ignored the real her. I never knew Jade, Adam, not in the way you think I do. I was her mentor, and purely that." Amy looked away as tears came to her eyes.

Adam stared at her, unbridled anger and hate in his eyes, this woman had cost him the one thing he had come to realize that he needed and wanted. Turning with a frustrated sound he turned and left the locker room, leaving Amy to her tears and guilt.

They were all drowning in these emotions and the only way they could be saved from their certain deaths would be for Jade to come back.

But who knew when that was going to happen.

//

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**The week after Amber had unmasked Edge, Lita unmasked herself as well, revealing that she was the original attacker. Playing up the card of reuniting with her lost lover, Edge, she had enlisted his help in taking out her unruly apprentice. **

**As the custom had been for the past month, Lita would come out and preach to the crowd about how Amber was a nobody until Lita found her and taught her the ropes. Lita claimed she was the sole reason for Amber's success, not the woman's talent or ambition. Just Lita. She was taking the arrogance to a whole new level and the WWE Universe wasn't liking it one bit, nor were they taking a liking to her new character. **

**Everyone desperately hoped Amber would return soon. **

**//**

**"As I've been saying for the past few weeks, Amber is out of the picture and now Lita's time is back. If Amber doesn't show up soon, she'll be forced to drop the title because she hasn't defended it in 30 days. Then I'll get the number one contender's spot and win the title and everyone will forget about little ol' Amber." Lita chuckled to herself and ran a hand through her hair, smirking at Edge, who returned it for sake of his character, when inside he felt dead. **

**Suddenly Headstrong by Trapt blasted through the arena. Mai and Theresa came storming out onto the stage. "You know what? I've heard just about enough of your shit." Mai stated as she stopped at the top of the ramp, glaring down Lita and Edge. Theresa stepped up beside her, "I agree with Mai. You have no right to talk down like that about Amber." She growled into her microphone. **

**"Amber is a better Diva than you'll ever be, she's was more powerful, cunning and dominant. You've got nothing on her." Mai stated matter-of-factly. Lita scoffed, raising her microphone to speak again but was cut off. "Shut your friggin' mouth, okay? I'm tired of you running your mouth about our best friend," Theresa said, pointing at herself for emphasis. **

**Lita rolled her eyes, totally unaffected by the two women and their claims. Lita shared an unamused glance with Edge before she opened her mouth to speak, "well, you're little number one Diva is missing. And by the sound and looks of it, she's not coming back anytime soon. So I suggest you two turn, put your tail between your legs and--" her words were drowned out by music. **

**_"Ladies and gentlemen. Would you bring your attention to me? For a feast for your eyes to see. An explosion of catastrophe." _**

**The song was unexpected, just as unexpected as the woman who then strutted out onto the stage from behind the curtain. Her hair was pulled back and teased into a ponytail. One strip of blond hair was on the side of her head, contrasting drastically with her black hair. Her blue-gray eyes were surrounded in smoky gray eyeshadow and her lips were a bright red.**

**She wore a short leather jacket over layered loose gray and white tank tops with a black cord necklace with a horseshoe dangling form the middle. She wore jean shorts with a black leather belt slung loosely low on her hips, black high heeled boots completed her look as she came to stand in between Mai and Theresa.**

**Their mouths had fallen open upon seeing the woman whom they thought they were never ****speak to again. And the smile on the woman's face was worrying them further. Lita and Edge both stared, dumbfounded at the woman as she turned her eyes on them, piercing them with a heated gaze.**

**Amber patted the belt on her shoulder with her free hand, the other lifting the microphone to her mouth. "Lita. Shut the hell up cause look who's back?" Amber motioned to herself with a wide, triumphant smirk. The crowd broke out into loud cheers. Amber looked back at Lita, "you think you can get rid of me so easily? You should know better than that, you did train me," Amber shrugged nonchalantly as she began to pace the stage.**

**"Mm, since you seem to think you deserve this title. And I think I deserve this title, I have an idea." Amber tapped her chin before turning to face the ramp and ring. "Next week, live on Friday Night Smackdown. It'll be you, former four time Women's champ, Lita versus me, the Women's champ, Amber." She stated pointing from Lita to herself. **

**Lita lifted her chin with a smirk, "I was waiting for that. But just be warned Amber, I went easy on you all those times," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as Amber rolled her eyes. "I don't really care Lita. Save it. I'll see you next week." And with that Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva started up again and Amber walked backstage, followed closely by Mai and Theresa. **

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**


	47. Locking It All Away

**_Another one...woohoo! So, the next three chapters may come more slowly than the past few because i've been neglecting my other fics. lol and i really need to work on them as well. I do have the next chapter ready to go, but i'm gonna give it a few days to let people catch up and REVIEW..._**

**_speaking of that....PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!! YES! THEY DO! (OH SNAP!) THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are just amazing and i'm glad y'all are along for the ride with me and this fic. _**

**_I only own Jade, that is all. So this chappy is sorta Jeff/Jade drama, next one will be Adam/Jade drama. Then the match chappies begin!!! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46- Locking It All Away**

_Jade's POV_

I stepped backstage and immediately bent over slightly at the waist, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating. "What the fuck was that?" The unmistakeable voice of Mai asked as she grabbed my shoulder roughly and forced me to turn and face her. She raised an eyebrow expectantly as I just placed a cocky smirk on my lips.

"What was what?" I asked innocently and I saw Theresa roll her eyes. "The challenge you made to Amy. Are you crazy? You're probably in no condition, physically, mentally or emotionally to compete against your former _mentor_." Mai emphasized the word as I rolled my eyes now. "But facing her is the only way to end this thing. Plus, I've been gone for a month, I've been recuperating. I'm all better now, in all three senses, okay?" I placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder as she eyed me up, obviously skeptic of my claims.

I looked to Theresa, "you have anything to bitch about to me?" I asked and she shook her head. "Just be careful next week because we aren't the type to interfere," she shrugged, "we may be heel but we are true athletes." I smiled and nodded, "thanks," I ran a hand through my ponytail, just out of habit. Mai smiled softly before turning me around, "back to the locker room we go." She said.

"Wait." The three of us froze at the voice, my body tensed as my two friends turned to smile at the man. "Jeff, I don't think now is a g--" Mai's words were cut short by Jeff's urgent manner, "Jade. We need to talk. Now." His words and tone were clipped, and demanding. I didn't like the assertiveness of his voice at all. I turned to face him, arching a brow, "what is there to talk about?" I asked. He looked from me, to Mai, to T.

"In private, there's a lot we need to talk about," He said, giving me a 'just come on' look. I tilted my head to the side defiantly, "anything you need to say to me, can be said in front of my two best friends," I shot back and I heard him growl lowly. "C'mon Jade. Don't be like this. I didn't do anything!" he threw up his hands and I watched him, slightly annoyed yet slightly amused.

"Nero, seriously, do you have to do this now?" Theresa asked, looking from me to Jeff, her eyes narrowed into a poisonous glare. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, staying silent until either they walked away or I walked away with him. But I wasn't going to back down, and I knew the girls wouldn't either.

"Fine then, if you won't talk, I will." I stated, adjusting my stance, switching my weight to my opposite leg. "Look, I thought for the sake of...me needing to be someone else, that I could make a relationship between us work," I started and all three people in the conversation stared at me wide-eyed. "But then I came to the understanding and realization that, there was nothing wrong with me to begin with. I didn't need to make a relationship work with you, there was no chance of it ever working actually. I don't need a man in my life, so why would I need you?" I paused, placing one hand on my hip, using the other to adjust the title belt on my shoulder.

"All relationships end the same for me, and I don't feel like putting my feelings out again, just to have them get crushed, _again_. It doesn't matter what you say, I've heard it all. Yet it still happens without fail. So Jeff, things would just never work. So I advise you to give it up now before I'm inadvertently and purposelessly break your heart." I looked up to meet his eyes, his bewildered and confused expression. His mouth opened and closed but he found no words.

Finally, "I would never hurt you Jade." The words were whispered and had the right emotions behind them, yet I couldn't find it in my heart to believe him. I just shook my head, "no Jeff. You would end up hurting me anyway," with that I turned and walked down the hall.

I stopped halfway, turning back to where Mai, Theresa and Jeff still stood, as if frozen to the spot in their surprise. "Don't come after me, don't try to contact me. Anything we could have had together will never happen. I've never returned your feelings on the level you want me to, and that is why this seems so easy for me and so much harder for you. I'm sorry," I whispered the final two words before I did leave them standing in the hall.

I found myself sitting in my rental car, bawling my eyes out and I didn't know why. Somewhere in the middle of my fit I heard the soft tapping on the passenger side window. I rolled it down as I tired to quickly wipe the tears away, not glancing to see who was standing there.

Trying to hide the fact I had been crying for an unknown reason was a hard feat to accomplish and I can only hope I portrayed my normal demeanor well. I desperately wished I could disappear so no one could catch me in the middle of a sob-fest alone in my car in the late evening. It was just sad and depressing, something you would see from a love-deprived female lead, in some sappy romantic-drama. I wasn't that woman. I was strong and independent.

So why did cutting Adam out of my life hurt so much? Why did rejecting Jeff hurt just a little less than losing Adam? I couldn't even begin to comprehend the answers to those questions. Truth was, I was afraid of the answers. I didn't want to hear them because they would bring the inconvenient truth and uncover everything I was trying to hide. Everything inside of my heart, my emotions, were carefully locked away.

But the locks on them were old and brittle and could be broken by the slightest and least amount of pressure when applied. For some reason, I just couldn't find new locks.

I finally looked up when the passenger window was rolled down the whole way. My jaw dropped slightly and tears formed once more in my eyes.

"Amy?"


	48. Just Couldn't

**_Sorry for the semi-wait between the last chapter and this one. I've been crazy busy the past few days. And I'll probably be busy for the next month or so until mid June...so..yeah.._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are fabulous! _**

**_I only own Jade. That's it!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 47- Just Couldn't **

_Jade's POV_

_"Amy?"_

What the _hell _was she doing standing outside my rental? I went to start rolling the window back up when she spoke. "Jade, please, just listen." She pleaded. I stared straight ahead, through the windshield, hoping I just tune her out until she was done, then close the window and drive off to somewhere I could be truly alone.

I hated the fact that she saw me with tearstreaks streaming down my face, along with my previously flawless make up. I rubbed the back of my hand at the corner of my eye before turning to look at her when she was silent. Once we made contact she began to speak and I knew that's what she had wanted me to do. She wanted to make sure I was listening to her, she knew my tricks and ploys better than anyone.

Yet, she didn't know _me_.

I brushed a hand through my ponytail before finally settling into a comfortable position to listen to Amy, and her, no doubt, rant.

"I'm sorry Jade." The warning bells sounded in my head, that was the worst way to start this off. My hand went to reach for my keys but she held out a hand to stop me. "Please, just, listen," she said desperately and I sighed before sitting back, dropping my hand into my lap and looking back at her, giving here a 'go on then' look.

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for my reaction. "I turned you into something you're not, and i'm sorry for deterring you from your real personality and life." She stated and I raised my eyebrows. "I taught you not to trust people, especially men, and I feel that it's my fault you can't commit, or express your love for people. I never should have intruded on your life, you had survived you probably would have been fine on your own--" that's where I cut her off.

"I would've been fine once I found _another _abusive man who could 'love' me and 'take care' of me. Yeah, right Ames. We both know that's a lie. And I don't hate you for any of those things actually." I said, examining my nails, I hated talking about the subject of my past abusive mistakes. I didn't understand why all those times I had never left and it took him _dying _to get away finally. I shuddered at the repressed memory, looking back at Amy, who was studying the asphault, trying to think of her next move.

"Why do you hate me then?" she asked, sounding a little shocked and curious. I bit the corner of my lip, leaning my arms atop the steering wheel. "I hate you because you tried to control my one shot at the WWE. You told me what to do, when, where, and never told me why. I was tired of you trying to control my career, it is _my _career." I paused. "And then you came in and because of you, things with Adam got screwed up, our storyline changed and no one ever told me. All because you decided you wanted to start attacking me to 'teach me a lesson.' Pure bullshit Ames, I mean, really?" I looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and I shook my head. "It's too late for apologies Ames. I'm over letting you control me, I'm my own person. I realize that now, thank you for helping me in every way you could. Sure, you got a little over-bearing. But you said it yourself, I wouldn't be where I am without your help. So, thanks," I let out a breath once I was done and finally looked back at her.

She had tears in her eyes, and shakily drew in a breath. She nodded a few times before whispered, "he hates me now, you know?" My eyebrows furrowed as I asked her silently who she was talking about. "Adam, the only time he'd talk to me was when it was about you," she drug her fingers through her hair, staring up at the darkening sky. "He never meant to hurt you Jade, all he did was storyline, I promise," she murmured.

I shook my head, "he hurt me all the same."

//

I shrugged off my leather jacket as I hopped onto the treadmill. It was early Friday afternoon, I was at the gym near our hotel, the only WWE employee there, surprisingly. I stretched my arms above my head, taking a deep breath as I did, before I dropped my arms and pulled my iPod out of my bag. I placed the earphones in their specified location and then started up my music, _Point of Extinction _by Motion City Soundtrack began to pulse in my ears.

I turned on the treadmill and began running, mentally I was going over every match of Amy's that I could remember. Dissecting her moves in my head, she was my mentor, which meant our styles were very similar, it would be a tough match— for both of us. We used the same finisher, but luckily over the past week, Mai and Theresa had been helping me perfect my new finisher, which was still nameless.

I turned up the speed on the treadmill, barely noticing the song had ended a new one began. I was lost in my mind as I psyched myself for my first title defense. I knew after my match with Amy, Michelle was probably going to invoke her rematch clause, not that it mattered to me very much. I had beaten her once, easily, I could _easily _do it again.

Amy, on the other hand, was something I was quite nervous about. I had never faced her in a real match where she wasn't worrying about my safety or trying to show me a move by example. We'd never actually faced off on separate sides of a ring seriously. It was always just like playtime.

Now it was all so damn real.

"Hey. Hel-lo. Someone in that space between your ears?" a voice snapped me out of my daze as I stepped onto the sides of the treadmill and ripped the earphones off. I stared wide-eyed at Adam, who was leaning on the top of the treadmill, watching me. I stopped the treadmill silently so I could step off the sides before I reached for my towel, wiping my forehead and neck.

"Hey." It was a cold greeting but he smiled, realizing me talking to him at all was a good sign. "I just wanted to wish you luck..for tonight," he said, looking away nervously. "Thanks," I said uncertainly, my eyebrows furrowing at his lack of eye contact.

Chewing my lip I sighed, taking his silence as a cue that he didn't have anything else to say. I stepped off the treadmill, shouldering my bag and turned to leave. His hand caught my arm, gently, his fingers barely brushing the skin there. I turned slightly to look at him, why did the gym have to be so damn empty?

I turned to face him completely and he drew me to him, one of his hands holding my waist, the other still on my arm.

Fireworks. Bursting and flaming. Flying, light and delicious. Electricity, crackling and shocking. My eyes fluttered closed as I let myself fall into the kiss, let him wrap his arms around me, hold me to him. My skin felt on fire wherever his fingers skidded across. It was a delectable high that made me feel adored and special. The way he cradled my face in one hand while his other pressed me closer by the small of my back made me feel small and fragile in his arms, made me want him to protect me from the world.

This kiss wasn't like the passionate, flame-throwing kiss we had in front of the cameras, that turned more personal than professional within seconds. This kiss was gentle and slow, Adam wasn't pushing me, he wasn't trying to prove anything to me. He was showing me that I was the one trying to deepen the kiss, that I was the one that wanted it just as badly as he did.

That's when everything snapped into perspective and I pulled away sharply. Adam stared at me in surprise as I turned away and picked up my bag, attempting to leave without either of us having to say anything.

"I love you Jade."

I froze, the anger blazing inside of me, knocking aside my feelings. I spun on my heel to glare at him. "You don't love me Adam. You don't even _know _me. Like I've told you, Amy, Jeff, _none of you know me_. Not the real me. So there is no way in hell that you can love me." My chest heaved as I forced back my tears of frustration. He needed to make up his mind, he should stick with either abandoning me like Amy, or being a real friend like Mai and Theresa.

Why couldn't he make up his fucking mind? "Why do you have to be so damn confusing?" I asked. His eyes narrowed. "I'm confusing Jade. Have you listened to yourself and your problems?" he shot back and I sent him a dark glare. "Excuse me?" I arched a dark brow at him. "You're the one who makes everything complicated. Sure, I understand what you've been through and how that makes things hard. But not everyone is going to fucking knock you out for no reasons!" he yelled.

Now my eyes narrowed, "you are not even close to understanding what I've been through. If you had, then you'd know why I don't believe you or trust you." I gritted out bitterly. "Why is it so hard to believe? You know me, we've talked, I thought we had a connection. I would--" I cut him off. "Don't. Say. That." I hadn't realized i'd screamed the three words until I heard the silence that followed.

Tears were falling freely down my face now. "Don't say you would never hurt me, or imagine of hurting me. I don't need anymore lies because you don't know what would hurt me. You can't keep that promise, so why make it?" I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand as I dropped my gaze from his.

"Please, just...stay away from me. I- I don't need this. Not right now, especially not today when I have so much on the line." I turned and began to leave the gym. I stopped in the doorway, looking back over my shoulder slightly but not looking at him directly.

"Goodbye Adam." I whispered before disappearing out the door.


	49. Student VS Teacher Part 1

**_Only one more chapter! *GASP* But never fear! I am definitely going to write a sequel! Though I'm not sure what it'll be titled or when it will be up...hopefully, i will have the details by the time i post the final chapter! If not, i'll post a short A/N afteward, when i do..ummm...yeah. This chapter is just a set up for the finale...I hope y'all like how it's all gonna go down!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! I love you guys! _**

**_I only own Jade! That's it! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48- Student VS. Teacher Part 1

_Jade's POV_

I took a deep breath as I dug through my duffel bag, knowing Mai and Theresa were watching me from where they sat on the bench in the locker room. Much to my surprise Melina, Beth Phoenix, and Maryse were all sitting in the locker room as well. None of them were bitching me out, cussing me out, taunting me, or cursing my chances at winning. It was a nice, awkward calm that I was appreciating very much.

I raked a hand through my straightened hair as I looked back at the five women. I leaned back against the lockers, wondering how I was going to pull it all off. I had never entertained the idea of being in a real match with Amy before. I had never put myself in the same category as her, since I was her student and respected her too much. Also, when she was training me, my self esteem was quite low.

"Take a deep breath, drink some water, blast some of your Green Day," Mai said, standing up and stepping into my line of sight. She looked worried, but determined to calm me down. "We're all here, rooting for you, giving you support. We want you to kick Amy's retired ass, so you really _really _need to do this for us, and especially for yourself," she said.

"No pressure at all," Melina said, Beth and Maryse both sent her glares and she lifted her hands innocently. "Sorry! I may not have been on the receiving end of one of her attacks, but my friends have, and so have yours," she said, eying Beth and Maryse as if they were traitors. My eyes flew to the Latina Diva, "I'm not that girl anymore. That was Amber, the protege Amy created as she watched the women's division deteriorate due to Vince's lack of respect for women's wrestling." I took a deep breath, like Mai had told me to.

"Right now, standing in front of you, is Jade Camilla Fontaine, and I am promising you that the attacks are over and done. I'm a new woman, I'm myself again. And if it'll make you feel any better, when your friends get back from injury leave, I will apologize to any and all of the ones you tell me to, I have the respect and pride to do that," I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes as I tilted my head back, resting it against the cold metal of the lockers, as I finished my speech.

My body shook uncontrollably. Nerves were coursing through my body, speeding up my heart beat, my pulse was rapidly snapping in my neck, making my body throb with each pump of blood through my veins. I wanted to be out there, in front of the fans, in a position where I couldn't show my nerves or my worry. I needed to be able to leave it all behind the curtain and let loose the anger and frustration that I held, disregarding the negative energy the nerves were instilling inside of my heart.

"Jade," My eyes connected with Theresa's as she placed a hand on my arm. "You can do this," she said, placing all emotion and hope she had in those four words. And I honestly believed her, I believed in myself. "Thank you," I said with a slight nod as Mai took in my appearance. "You're all ready," she checked the time on her phone, "and now it's time for you to go do your interview." I nodded, it was my first Pay Per View and I'd be defending my title after a quick promo.

//

_Amy's POV_

Adam sat motionless and soundless on the couch in my locker room. He wouldn't tell me what had happened on Friday when he ran into Jade. All he had said was, 'saw Jade on Friday' and then nothing more. He frustrated me, but I knew the only reason he wasn't giving up details was because whatever happened had hurt his ego and pride. Jade had probably broken his heart.

With a sigh, I rose to my feet from where I had been stretching. "Jade and I have our separate interviews and then the match," I paused in the doorway. I looked back at him slightly, "you don't need to interfere," I whispered.

"I wouldn't help you win anyways," he said gruffly and I closed the door behind me. I should've known he'd hate me after all of this.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**"My guest at this time, the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship, the returning, Lita." Josh looked up as the redhead approached, in one of her old ring outfits. She smirked at him. "Lita, how does it feel to be back in the WWE?" Josh asked, glancing at her curiously. "How does it feel? It feels great, I've never been more on top of my game. This is a first match in a string of many. Soon, I'll be a five time Women's Champion," she said arrogantly.**

**"What made you turn on Amber, your student whom you trained for years, preparing her for the WWE?" he asked. "Why do you think? She screwed me over, stopped listening to me— her mentor! You never, ever, double-cross Lita," She said with a dark glare at the camera. She took the microphone form Josh's hand. "Amber, tonight is your final night as champion. Hell, you wouldn't be champion in the first place if it wasn't for me. And if you're smart, when we get out there in a few minutes, you should just forfeit and hand the gold over to it's rightful owner," Lita stated before shoving the microphone back into Josh's hands and stalking off.**

**x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x**

I took a deep breath after I finished my promo. I walked off a few steps and then waited as Jade appeared down the hall, chatting with the two former champs that had somehow gotten close to her. The shorter woman, Mai, I think, patted Jade's shoulder while the taller woman said something quickly and then Jade walked forward, nodding to the camera man. I let out a soft sigh, tonight wasn't what it was supposed to be.

But it was too late now to change it.

**x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x**

**"With me now is the WWE Women's Champion, Amber, who will be defending her newly won title against her former mentor, Lita. Amber, how do you feel about facing Lita tonight at your first pay per view appearance?" He questioned the Southern woman. "What better night than tonight Josh? I think tonight is the perfect time for Amber to show the world who she truly is and that she doesn't need anyone to help her in her career." **

**"After it was revealed that your second attacker was Edge, you disappeared from Smackdwon for a whole month. Why did you take the time off and what was going through your mind at the time?" he inquired. She let out a slight sigh, "for a time there, I thought Edge was trustworthy. But obviously, I was proven wrong and he is the scumbag that Mai and Theresa warned me he was. As for leaving, it seemed like the only logical way to get away from Lita. She was hunting me down, attacking me when I was helpless and had my back turned. If that isn't cowardice, then I don't' know what is," the Women's champ shrugged.**

**"Tonight will be your first title defense, are you nervous at all?" He asked. Amber scoffed, "nervous Josh? Amber does not get nervous, she was made for one thing, wrestling. It just comes naturally, and when something comes naturally, you don't get nervous about it." **

**"Well, good luck tonight. Thank you for your time," And with that Jade walked off set as the camera clicked off. **

**///**

**Lita stood in the ring, pacing as **_**Ladies and Gentlemen**_** by Saliva started up and the crowd went wild. Amber stepped out form behind the curtain, looking every bit the champion she was. She was ready for her first title defense against her former mentor. She expected this match to be her greatest in her whole career. **

**Hopefully all would go as planned as teacher faced off against student. **


	50. Student VS Teacher Part 2

_**Here it is. The final chapter of It Had To Be You. So, usually when i write matches i use ring names and etc. But since this match has a significane in the characters' social lives more than on-screen, etc, I use all their real names except for when they're addressed verbally on screen. Umm..other than that...i think that's all really.**_

**_I have LOVED writing this fic, and I'd like to thank Esha Napolean, Krista Hardy, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Rhodes Princess, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, sirifirl157, emma217, HeartBreakGirls54, Hazel Harper, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Twistergirl14, BOttumofdabottle, BubblyShell22, .Hitachiinx3, LisThatsRight2, BourneBetter67, peaceandlove4ever, Scarlett Boots, Josie-Divany, KiwiStar, DiamondWhiskeyGirl, DeeDaangeer, Legolas' girl 31, Tom Perry, TacoTheGreat, darkangelmel, GreyLionDiva, I luv miss Jeff and Edge, Neurotic-Idealist, & BigRedMachineUK for reviewing at some point in time or another! You guys are amazing and this story wouldn't have gone this long if it wasn't for all of you guys fueling my inspiration! _**

**_So, please leave a REVIEW for this FINAL CHAPTER of IT HAD TO BE YOU because REVIEWS=LOVE! I'd like to thank Kiwi for beta-reading in the beginning and XoX-ShAdAy-XoX for beta-ing a few chappies in the middle/end! I'd like to thank Kiwi, Zoe, Kennedy, Regan and several others who helped me with ideas and continuing this fic. _**

**_I only own Jade, that is it! I am planning on writing a sequel to It Had To Be You. If you have any title ideas, let me know via your review or PM. I will hopefully have the sequel up and running sometime this summer! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 49- Student VS. Teacher Part 2**_

_X-x-x- On Screen -x-x-X_

Their plans were completely different, completely set in stone as well. None of this match was choreographed, there was no scripted winner. It was just two Divas who were going to go at each other with the fires of hell behind them. Neither one was willing to let go, break down, and lose. Losing wasn't in Jade's vocabulary.

Jade was there to win, to stay champion, to put Amy in her place, where she needed to be. Amy's time was up, her spotlight had been moved over to Jade. Amy had chosen to leave years ago and she couldn't change her mind now. Jade would make her regret ever wanting to come back.

The bell rang, and both languid bodies tensed. They were no longer back stage, warming up and chilling out. Now, they were two warriors, staring into the face of death on the opposite side of the ring.

The referee glanced between the two women, not sure what he was to do when neither of the competitors moved. They just stared, eyes locking, breathing bated, muscles readied. Whoever did make the first move would be caught by the other and taken down without a moments hesitation.

So they hesitated to move. The jeers from the crowd made them move, they didn't pay to see a stare down.

Jade smirked.

That's all it took to set Amy off. The redheaded woman lunged at Jade, who quickly caught her in a swinging neck breaker, shocking the crowd into silence. Jade was back on her feet in seconds, looking much like a lethal feline ready to strike her hunted prey.

Amy, holding her neck, got to her feet at a slower pace than Jade. The grappling began within moments, arm bars being countered and re-countered. Amy used the ropes to gain moment but her offense was intercepted by a quick hip toss from Jade who then wrenched Amy into a clutch. Amy, focused on not tapping out, scrabbled her nails against Jade's arm, effectively tearing skin. But it barely affected Jade, who just smirked down at the redhead before throwing her down.

Amy's head connected with the mat as Jade backed away. Grinning, she stopped at the ropes, looking over her shoulder to see Amy crouched on her knees, her back to Jade. Quickly thinking ahead and predicting Amy's movements Jade jumped up onto the second rope, using it to propel herself off of. In mid-air she turned to hit a cross body but was instead met with a lucky kick to her ribs.

Having been caught off guard by the kick, Jade rolled away, clutching at her offended ribs. She cursed under her breath, seeing Amy's boots approaching her. A rough kick met Jade's skull and her head connected with the mat in a second blow that doubled the pain. Amy pulled Jade to her feet by her black hair and then grabbed her arm, whipping her into the opposite corner.

Jade, being comfortable and aware of her surroundings, used her foot to stop her from colliding with the turnbuckle. As Amy ran at her to hit the corner splash Jade stepped back, catching the woman and pulling her around, running and executing a perfect bulldog.

With Amy laid out in the ring, Jade crawled to the comer and began to ascend the turnbuckle with a confident smirk as the crowd cheered. The referee was checking on Amy and then yelling at Jade to get back in the ring and off the turnbuckle. Jade turned her back to Amy, preparing for a moonsault.

That's when the shock came and Jade's feet slipped. Jade fell awkwardly, catching her neck on the top rope before toppling into the referee, knocking him out of the ring. Jade lay face down on the mat, unaware of what had happened.

Amy smirked form where she leaned against the ropes. She was smarter in the ring than Jade thought, she did have the more experience. She knew how to deflect and cut short one of her own moves which she had perfected. Amy's eyes traveled to the referee who was effectively knocked out from the head-to-head collision from Jade.

Sliding out of the ring under the bottom rope, Amy head for where the announcer sat. She grabbed a chair from the corner and then headed back to the ring, a sadistic smile tilting her lips. She was going to teach Jade a lesson that the raven-haired woman should've gotten through her head a long time ago.

The student should never surpass the teacher.

Amy had just pulled herself up onto the apron with one hand, holding the chair in the other, when someone came bolting down the ramp. A flash of blond caught Amy's eyes but she didn't care, she thought it was a replacement referee going to check on the former mediator. But she turned, surprised, when she felt a tug on the steel chair in her hand.

She turned her head, meeting the eyes of Adam, who had a firm hold on the chair, trying to tear it from Amy's grip. The woman's fingers wouldn't budge, "what are you doing?" she asked, echoing the crowd's confusion. Adam just glared, he didn't want to see the two women resort to cheating and using weapons, they were civil enough to see that, weren't they?

But Amy was beyond thought and reason, she was seeing red, she was no longer worried about her relationship with Jade. She was starting to believe her character, she was becoming a jealous and deceitful mentor who wouldn't let her student grow and show good qualities. With a demanding tug, Amy had the chair fully in her grasp and away from Adam. She slipped between the ropes and stood near them as Jade stumbled to her feet, holding her head with one hand.

She was about to turn, and Amy lifted the chair above her head. But the chair never came down, instead, it slid from her grasp. Amy turned, realizing it felt like more of a pull that stole the weapon from her hands. Adam stood there, holding the chair in one hand on the apron, telling Amy to stop and calm down to keep the match clean. With a angry yell and curse, Amy snatched the chair back from his grasp and pushed his chest roughly. He fell off the apron, landing on his feet and shaking his head.

Lifting the chair back up to eye-level Amy turned. Steel crashed into her face as Jade fell to the mat once more, gasping for breath. She used the ropes to help herself stand and her eyes were instantly drawn to the discarded chair. It had fallen free of Amy's hands after it had collided with her face from the force of Jade's dropkick.

With a smirk she decided to use the weapon for real, but Amy was already moving and both women unsteadily made their way toward the chair as Adam watched, pressed against the barricade. When the chair was just inches from Jade's fingers, Amy lunged, reaching the weapon and rolling back onto her knees, lifting the chair, but keeping her gaze clear this time so she wasn't caught in the face a second time with a weapon used against her.

"Want this?" she asked, shaking the chair a bit. The two women stood simultaneously and just as Amy went to swing, music began to blast form the arena. Both Amy and Jade were distracted, their heads turning to see Teddy Long walking out onto the stage, a second referee by his side. "Ladies, stop, hold it for a second!" the general manager of Smackdown yelled holding up a hand in a stop signature. Both woman kept their gaze on the man, but their bodies angled toward each other. Neither would make the mistake of backing down for a moment.

"I'm sure the WWE Universe would agree with me that no one has ever seen two Divas compete at the level you both are tonight. No one has seen such animosity come from two women's wrestlers. And because of that, I have decided to make this match a No Disqualification match," Teddy's eyes traveled to Amy.

"Lita, if you win, you win the title and Amber's contract will be terminated. And Amber, if you win, you retain your title and Lita will be forced to retire permanently" He finished as the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos for the two women. Their eyes met once more. "You're in for it now," Jade growled. Teddy's music began again as he went backstage and the new referee made his way ringside, helping his downed colleague to his feet and sending him backstage. The ref rolled into the ring and signaled for the bell to toll, signaling that this was a completely new match.

"JADE!" Adam yelled and her eyes flashed to him and that was all it took. Steel, flesh and bone met and Jade lay in a heap on the mat. Adam's hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he had done on complete accident, he had wanted to tell her to stop that it wasn't worth losing her job over. Amy sent him a grin, thinking he was once again on her side as she dropped out of the ring lifted up the ring's skirt. She pulled out a toolbox, flung it open, spilling it's contents on the concrete. Upon not finding what she was looking for she continued digging under the ring.

Jade wasn't moving, she was deathly still, her breathing barely visible. Adam raced around to the side of the ring where she lay, leaning closer to her, touching her shoulder. "Get up," he whispered to the raven-haired woman desperately. The match couldn't end like this.

Adam backed away as Amy slid back into the ring, her eyes going to Adam and then Jade before they moved to the bag in her hand and then the bat in the other. Amy began to stalk toward Jade, but before she could reach the woman, Adam had tugged her away, pulling her into his arms as he stumbled back against the barricade, holding the woman in his arms. The fans patted his back, approving of his actions.

The sudden jerking movements had awoken Jade and her gray eyes fluttered open. She blinked as the beginnings of the match flooded her mind. She lifted her head and gaze, recognizing the jaw bone and jutting chin of Adam. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hiss, flailing in his arms. The arena span around her and she immediately stopped jerking her head around. "Just give yourself a second," Adam whispered, his eyes never leaving Amy, who was pacing in the ring, still holding the bag of tacks and baseball bat.

"She has tacks," Adam whispered. Jade pushed out of his arms, her feet coming into contact with the ground. "Get out of here," Jade told him, their eyes locking as her fists clenched. "Go!" She pointed at the ramp. Reluctantly, Adam walked away. Once he was halfway up the ramp Jade turned back to Amy. "You gonna play now bitch?" Amy asked. Jade's only response was a nod accompanied with her signature smirk and a hand through her hair.

She slid into the ring, narrowly dodging a kick from Amy by rolling to the side and onto her feet. She motioned for Amy to come at her, and in doing so, Amy dropped the bag of tacks. Jade's eyes followed the bag momentarily before refocusing back on Amy who was running at her. Jade moved away from the corner she was in and Amy's shoulder collided with the steel ring post. Stealthily, Jade pulled herself up onto the turnbuckle, locking her legs around Amy's midsection before slinging forward.

Amy's head connected with the mat before Jade went for the pin. Amy kicked out at two and Jade cursed before her eyes were drawn to the tacks. With a smirk on her red lips she picked up the bag and poured the thumbtacks out near one of the turnbuckles.

She turned from her planning to receive a boot to her face. She fell back, barely missing the area covered in thumbtacks. Amy rolled her eyes and the woman, pulling Jade to her feet by her hair before hoisting the woman onto her shoulders. She was about to slam Jade down onto the tacks when the raven-haired woman slithered out of the redhead's grasp.

Landing lightly on her feet, Jade grabbed Amy's arm, spinning her around. She kicked Amy in the midsection, causing the woman to double over. She hooked her arms under Amy and then suplexed her into the thumbtacks. Amy cried out in pain and caught Jade in the jaw with a flailing punch. Jade fell side-first into the thumbtacks, screaming in pain as a few sliced into her arm. She rolled away desperately and glanced back to see Amy's body rocking on the pile of thumbtacks, but otherwise, she wasn't moving.

Jade, as quickly as she could considering she was exhausted, went to climb the turnbuckle, but Amy caught her leg. Both women went tumbling out of the ring. Jade's head connected with the concrete and Amy's body crashed into her legs. Letting out a long stream of curses, Jade crawled away, toward the commentary table where Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and Matt Striker sat, staring at the two women in undisguised shock and fear.

Everyone watching was worried that something horrible would happen to one, or both of them. They were fighting to what seemed to be the death. Their co-workers backstage where clustered around monitors as they watched the destruction of two of the most dominant and talent Divas to ever wrestle in the WWE.

Rage. Animosity. Enmity. None of those words described what everyone was watching unfold in the ring. This was a battle of pure hatred of loathing, of despise. Neither woman would be able to accept defeat and neither would be able to accept triumph unless the other was lying in a bloodied mess at the others feet.

The fight continued at ringside, going around the commentary table, causing the speakers to get up and scurry away from the scene as Amy, pieced by tacks, stripped the top and monitors off the table and the Irish-whipped Jade into it then rolled her atop the table. Quickly, she ascended the top rope form the outside and jumped, landed on Jade, the table collapsing at the impact.

Both women rolled away, bloodied and battered. Jade barely knew where she was as she crawled away from the wreckage. Amy lay against the steel steps, unaware of any type of movement from Jade. All she could feel was the pain, the annoying piece of thumbtacks in her back and arms.

Jade's head was on fire, it was burning and throbbing, as was her right arm. Fighting against the urge to close her eyes and fall into a much needed and troubled sleep, Jade stood and her eyes slowly refocused. They gray orbs fell onto her opponent, who lay crumpled against the steel steps. She ran at the woman, kneeing her in the head so Amy's skull crashed against the steel steps.

This was it, Jade had to end it before it was too late. She slung Amy into the ring and followed her as well. The referee was sweating, worried, unsure if he should stop the match or just let the total destruction continue. Both women looked spent and ready to pass out. Jade had a gash along the back of her head, which was spilling blood in rivulets down the back of her neck, staining her top. Amy had pinpricks of blood all over her back and arms from where thumbtacks had once been but had fallen out. There was a thin stream of blood coming from her hairline where a cut was somewhere lost in her matted hair. Jade's arm was cut, from the table collapsing. Amy's lip was split from a punch.

Jade hefted Amy onto her shoulder, hoping to god she would just let it happen. Amy didn't fight it, she fell into the thumbtacks for a second time, her back slamming into them. Stumbling to the ropes, Jade slipped through them and climbed the turnbuckle. She closed her eyes wishing for it to all be over soon. Wishing everything could go back to normal, that Amy could be her mentor once more, that she could be her mother figure.

But things wouldn't be like that anymore, she could never forgive Amy. She could never see the woman in the same way ever again, especially after everything they had just put themselves through in the match. Their friendship, partnership, relationship, was all over.

She wished she hadn't ended things with both Jeff and Adam, she knew now she could probably trust them. But her heart just wouldn't let her. She didn't want history to repeat itself, she didn't want to be broken and battered emotionally and physically ever again. She was done being weak and helpless. She was a winner, she was a champion. She was Jade Camilla Fontaine. A deep breath was all that was needed to solidify that. She breathed in, letting her chest and lungs expand with the welcomed in oxygen. Her eyes flickered open, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Her breath escaped her in a hurried moment.

She jumped.

_1....2...3...._

_The End_


End file.
